


Essays for Blowjobs

by Llama_Goddess, Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anorexic Reader, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Everyone is at or above the age of consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, If you're here to judge just leave, Loner Reader, Lots of sex my dude, Maybe this isn't for everyone, Melanie is the worst, Obsessive Sans, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader lives alone, Sans you need help, Self-esteem? What's that?, Smut, Soulmates, Stalking, Wall Sex, What are friends, Ya filthy muppets, Yandere Sans, a bit dark, alcohol use, prepare to hate her, sanS STILL NEEDS HELP, utterly self-indulgent, we'll add more tags as we go, where did all the therapists go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Soulmates.Cliche, I know.And Sans certainly didn't expect to meet his in high school, of all places.He'd never really considered himself a forward guy, until this point. Exercise? Getting up early? MOVING? You must be kidding.But with the discovery of you, his Soulmate, and his utter addiction to how you make him feel, something awakens in him. Something he never realised was even there.Something he doesn't ever, ever,e v e rwant to lose.





	1. i'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Llama: SUP EVERYONE. Me and Sonamyluffer1011 finally getting our asses in order and posting this- It's actually been in the works for a while... yeesh. Almost a year. We weren't even married in gay matrimony back when we started!!! This isn't quite like my old story, Not the best way to go about Life, where Sans respected boundaries. So just making it clear that if that's what you're looking for, you're in COMPLETELY the wrong place. Go elsewhere, children.
> 
> But I know you filthy sinners and I know what u want ;;))
> 
> And now, a word from my beautiful wife, Sonamyluffer1011: This isn't like crave. Sans is more tame here. Less psychotic. Llama is my wife be nice to her k thanks. And please pay careful attention to the tags! If any of those things trigger you, please don't read this! Just saying, I'm not holding back on hate comments. There's a difference between being helpful and being an asshole. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> ... ALSO PLEASE READ THE NOTES ON THE START EACH CHAPTER, DAMMIT. FFS.
> 
> ENJOY.

Pretending to eat in front of people is an intricate action, that requires plenty of practise to master.

 

You have to do lots of talking. Especially while you’re cutting things up, so the person who’s watching you eat gets distracted by your voice and hand movements... When they expect you to take a bite, hesitate- and ask a question. While they’re answering it... bring your fork back down and cut up some more stuff. That way, they might not have been paying close enough attention, and they may believe you had taken that bite.

 

If it seems like they’re getting a bit suspicious, instead of continuing your previous actions, try upping the anti. Ask them if you can try a bite of their food, and move it over to your plate. Offer some of yours in return, giving them a pretty big portion, and that way you have less to eat...

 

Or at least, less to _pretend_ to eat.

 

When it gets to be too much, pretend you’re full, and that you have somewhere to be.

 

...But, really, you didn’t have to do any of that, anyways.

 

You only have to do that when you have someone to fool.

 

And you, as usual...

 

... Were sat completely alone in the lunch hall.

 

...

 

B-but, hey, you didn’t really mind _that_ much. Instead of having to trick people or waste time eating, you could just sit there and read, or get a head start on your homework.

 

That didn’t really matter either, since you were terrible at science. And maths. You could be given three months to do a single worksheet, and you would probably still get a sixty on it. Only just, if the module was an easy one.

 

... I guess that meant a head start was a good idea, right? Better no food, and a sixty than gross cafeteria food, and a forty.

 

Then again... you weren't a big fan of eating in the first place, no matter where the food came from. It could have been made by Gordon Ramsay, in his finest kitchen, with the most swore-at cooks of all time, and you would still pick and prod at it, rather than actually eating and digesting it.

 

...You didn’t need it. You were too big as it was.

 

You just…

 

You were just trying to lose some weight. Work on your summer body.

 

Anyways, the only thing you really liked about school was English class, when usually people were just excited to get to lunch period, too focused on the prospect of food and chat to pay attention to _actual academics_. You just didn’t like it.

 

_Too much temptation._

 

One of the biggest issues was that you were glaringly self conscious, and at lunch time, it was _so much worse..._  You felt like everyone was staring at you, and every time they would laugh or snicker, you felt as though it was directed towards you.

 

You had this strange battle in your mind, where you simultaneously felt like everyone was judging you, but at the same time you knew nobody even knew you existed.

 

It was like being in a dark room, alone, surrounded on all sides by prying, judgmental eyes. There was no way you could confront them, there was no way you could know what they were going to do, all they would do is watch, and wait, like a predator, and the snickers were like deep breaths, the sharp sound of teeth parting, and every look made you feel smaller and smaller and...

 

E... especially when it came from the table at the front of the room.

 

The table at the front of the room was where the _‘popular’_ kids were sat, telling jokes, laughing, and eating. Like in a shit movie.

 

You hated them, and at the same time you were incredibly, unhealthily envious of them.

 

Their table was full (as per usual), but really, there were only four star students. Their personalities (or lack thereof) seemed to overshadow everyone else in the room, easily recognisable, like a huge oak tree in a forest of tiny shrubs.

 

The main bitch, the queen bee, the alpha female... that was, without a doubt, Melanie. She had a gorgeous, shiny bronze tan that you wouldn’t even know was fake, her hair was bleached yet somehow seemed to shine, and she _exuded_ power and dominance like thick smoke, luring anyone who came near. Actually, no... like honey. It looked sweet and safe and shimmery, but once you got closer, it was sticky, and you were trapped in it, drowning in it. Her gaze was sharp and merciless, perfect smile like a snake to anyone who knew her better. Her body type was… well, perfect again, in the conventional sense. Curvy but just the right amount of skinny, a long athletic stance, and rounded, upright breasts (implants). People drooled when she walked by, following behind like lost puppies, all wishing the same thing- if they did what she said and followed her lead, maybe, just _maybe_ , they could fuck her, or be granted her favour.

 

And most of them have done the former. She knew how to twist hearts, she knew how to manipulate people with her charm and sweetness. She was a poisonous flower. Beautiful, but deadly.

 

Moving away from the evil queen of the night, there was Jess Smith, the usual grin plastered on her face and tinkling giggle when Melanie said something that could even _vaguely_ class as funny, like a repeating laugh track on a below-average comedy show.

Jess was... Melanie’s _shadow._

She did _whatever_ she said, without question, without hesitation, in exchange for the place of second in command. Like, once, back in grade school, Melanie dared Jess to cut your hair with a pair of paper scissors.

And... she did it.

Not even waiting long enough to grab the correct pair of scissors.

 

Lucky for you, it wasn’t as high as it could’ve been, and you spent the rest of that year with only shoulder length hair. But still... such a slave.

 

She was very attractive, though. Perhaps that was the only reason Melanie kept her around longer than the other second in commands that had been and gone... Black long hair, and hazel green eyes that sparkled with intelligence when she looked up. If she weren’t a lifeless robot, you would probably be into her, too.

 

And then there’s Chad Miller. Chad was… the alpha male, in a sense (because Melanie allowed it). He threw all of the high school parties, and he always had weed on him. He was everyone’s ‘friend’ and people _adored_ him, like he was a dumb dog. That would be fine, if it weren’t for the fact he was a complete, utter _whore_.

 

You usually wouldn’t have a problem with people who slept around. Hell, if it was fun for them and nobody got hurt, go ahead! It’s not the 1950s, you own your body. It was just...

 

Well, he slept with anything that breathed, and used girls as if they were just there for his personal entertainment. Honestly, that's probably what he thought they _were_ there for. He’d fuck them and throw them away, and his attitude toward females in general was, in one word, _sickening._

 

But like the others, he was incredibly beautiful, and thus part of the group. Ashy blonde hair, and baby blue eyes that reminded you of ice catching light on a sunny day. He was a funny guy, he just… didn’t seem to have a heart. Or a brain.

 

... And last, but _definitely_ not least, there was Sans.

 

Sans Aster. He was a monster, a skeleton, to be more precise. Which... made it seem strange that he would be part of the Big Four. Monsters would be put down by humans like those who sat at the high table. Except... he was honestly the single most gorgeous person you’ve ever had the pleasure of laying your eyes upon. You were never really attracted to humans that often, so it made sense that the one person you found attractive would be a _skeleton monster_.

 

Strong jaw, fused bones that flexed like skin, deep sockets with glinting white pinprick eyelights reminiscent of stars in the night sky. Broad shouldered and tall, always wearing that stupidly enchanting lazy smile.

 

The thing that was the most different about Sans, was the fact that unlike the others, he wasn’t really an asshole in any way. Where Chad was sexist, Jess empty, and Melanie utterly two-faced, Sans was friendly to anyone and everyone, skilled in conversation, witty, and always there to lend a hand when needed. Never prejudiced, never raising his tone, eyelights soft and posture lazy and open. He was always the favourite of the group, and it was quite obvious that they all fought over him and who was his closest friend.

 

It was kind of sad, and reminded you of middle school.

 

The only downside that you could ever see in Sans, was the fact that he was… _with_ Melanie. She told everyone about them, and about how often they have sex and how he’s the _best boyfriend._

 

You were jealous, and you didn’t even know why. It stung you somewhere in your chest. He had never spoken to you before, so it’s not like there was ever a chance he would like you, or even know you _exist_ . C’mon, how could he? You were just… you. Nothing special. You weren’t even _decent_ looking. He would never want somebody like you.

 

You sighed, aware that you’d just read the same line in your book four times.

 

He liked _pretty and popular girls._

 

And you were neither.

 

...You hadn’t even realised you were staring over at the table and not at your book anymore, until you... you made...

 

Eye contact with Sans.

 

With those beautiful stars in black sockets, that seemed to suck you in endlessly.

 

Your heart _pounded_.

 

You felt your entire body tense up momentarily, and you quickly looked away, but you could feel his gaze lingering on you.

 

It was terrifying and at the same time, having his attention for even a split second was enough to make your body tingle. You had goosebumps all over, up and down your arms, and you felt lightheaded for a second, dizzy, _elated_.

 

You wished he always looked at you. You wished he _liked_ you.

 

...You weren’t the type of person to ever sleep around, still being a virgin, but… if you had the opportunity to sleep with _Sans,_ you would take it in a single heartbeat. He was so perfect that you would _let_ him use you, willingly.

 

But of course, that would _never_ happen. Not in a million years. One reason was he wasn’t the type to sleep around either, and the other being the fact that he would never find you sexually appealing.

 

_Never._

 

...When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of lunch, you quickly got up, grabbing your book, and left to go to your locker. Your entire body was still all tingly, and you felt somewhat _high._

 

Or at least, that’s what you would imagine it to feel like.

 

You walked through the halls, trying to avoid eye contact with everybody, still riding the wave of eye contact with Sans, still picturing those beautiful lights, but finding it hard to get around in the massive ocean of people. Everybody was so loud and you always got pushed around by peoples shoulders, usually unintentionally. You were just too short, and people just didn’t notice you were even there.

 

_Invisible._

 

You could see the main four up in front of you, between the sea of shoulders. Melanie and Jess were laughing at some girl ahead of them, who was a bit overweight, and it made your heart hurt for her, dizzy light from Sans’s sockets finally wearing off. On the other side of them, was Chad, who was flirting with some Freshman girl, clearly new to the school. A new victim. And then Sans was on his phone, while walking. He was taller than you, so he never got bumped into, and he somehow managed to not walk into anybody.

 

He was just that good, apparently.

 

He was Godlike.

 

_Perfect._

 

You turned a corner, and ended up at your locker, _finally,_ and quickly put in your combination.

 

_Turn it to the right three times, and stop on three. Turn left once fully, passing the first number, and then stop on seven. Turn to the right and stop on one. Unlocked._

 

When it opened, you put your book up on the shelf, and grabbed your notebook needed for taking notes in the next class. _Math._ The other subject you were _complete trash_ at.

 

... You sighed, shoulders dropping. Oh well.

 

As you were about to close your locker, your phone vibrated, alerting you that you had received a text message...

 

...You pulled your phone out of your pocket, knowing _exactly_ who the sender would be.

 

Who else but your stalker, of course.

 

Yeah, that’s right. You turned away from the locker for a moment.

 

Your _stalker._

 

The _only_ person who ever gave you any attention just so happened to be the one person you didn’t _want_ attention from. He just started to text you one day, completely anonymous. He didn’t give you his name, and he always made sure you knew he _loved you,_ and that you were beautiful. You mattered, and you were important.

 

But no, you knew better. He just had some sort of _sick_ obsession with you.

 

You didn’t understand it at all. There were better victims, and honestly at first you were pretty sure it was just a prank set up by Melanie to make you feel like you mattered, and then she would reveal it was all fake in front of everyone to _humiliate you._

 

 **Unknown:** _you didn’t eat today, baby girl._

 

You felt a bit nauseated as you read over the text message. He had been _watching you_ at lunch. You weren't surprised in the least, but it still made you incredibly uncomfortable. It left you feeling like an animal on display, completely defenseless and being watched twenty-four seven, unable to put a stop to it, no matter how badly you wanted to.

 

You had to admit, a part of you didn’t really want to know who he was. Because if you found out, you could tell the police... You had to, right? That’s what a sane person would do. But you knew in the back of your mind, if you did that, you would be all alone again. Nobody would give you attention anymore.

 

But at the same time, you wanted him to go away.

 

Sometimes, you really didn't know why you even responded to him. If you ignored him long enough he would give up, wouldn’t he? Then you wouldn’t even _have_ to find out and turn him in. He would just… be gone.

 

But in the end, you were never really able to resist. You almost _always_ replied. It wasn’t like anybody else ever gave you attention, anyways. At least you got it _somehow._ Some _where._

 

 **You:** _Too bad nobody cares enough to make me._

 

While that was true, it wasn’t like you were in any danger. You were in complete control and were just watching what you ate. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that, and you definitely didn’t need your _stalker_ telling you to eat.

 

_You were fine._

 

You shut your locker, notebook and phone in hand, and started making your way towards the classroom. Once math class was over, the rest of the day was easy sailing.

 

English and then study hall. A walk on the beach, compared to what you were going into now.

 

But... Hey. At least the teacher was kind and somewhat lenient. If you did poorly at the end of the semester, he usually rounded up your grade. Mr. Johnson was cool like that, and you always ended up smiling at least once in his class because he was such a funny dude… It almost sounded like you had a crush on him, when you really thought about it.

 

Too bad he’s like... _sixty_ years old.

 

Walking into the room, you sat in the back, as per usual. Back there, you could daydream, and look out the window, so you had something to do other than be completely confused and feel like an idiot.

 

Some drank from the fountain of knowledge, but apparently, you just... gargled.

 

Your phone vibrated again, and you quickly looked up at Mr. Johnson to make sure he wasn’t glancing in your general direction. He was writing the pages you had to do in your textbook on the chalkboard, so you held your phone underneath your desk, and opened the message.

 

 **Unknown:** _i care, sweetheart._

 

You almost scoffed as you read the message. If he ‘ _cared’,_ why wasn’t he talking to you in person? Why was he hiding behind a phone like a coward instead of confronting you face to face!? It was inexcusable, and he didn’t give a flying fuck about you.

 

You decided not to reply this time.

 

You turned the screen off on your phone, and you put it back into your pocket, before giving your full attention to Mr. Johnson. He had finished writing down the assignment on the board, and you pulled the textbook out from underneath the desk before turning your notebook to a clean sheet of paper.

 

You knew the first question, that one you managed to tick off quickly, but… the rest of them you really struggled with.

 

You had been stuck on number two for over twelve minutes, looking over the question several times in the hopes of mysteriously discovering the key and wasting time by curling your hair around the pencil and filling in the blank spaces in the numbers, when your phone went off again. You almost didn’t want to look at it, but you were getting sick of looking at the equation... Looking at that evil jumble of numbers and letters that made absolutely no sense.

 

Your eyes darted upwards. Mr. Johnson, again, wasn’t paying any attention to you.

 

Sometimes it payed off to be invisible.

 

You took your phone back out, slowly, and looked at the text message under the desk.

 

 **Unknown:** _x = 8, y = 13_

 

You blinked, and then looked around the classroom, but… nobody else was on their phone. They were all concentrating on the test, some with tight postures and confusion on their faces, others with relaxation and boredom.

 

... How the fuck did he know what question you were looking at!?

 

You turned around and looked out of the window, half expecting to see a tall man dressed in dark clothes, sunglasses, and a top hat, perhaps even taking pictures of you. But... no.

 

There was... nobody there.

 

The courtyard was as empty as a birds nest in December.

 

... You looked back down at your phone, and quickly typed out a response, one-handed so as to appear like you were still writing if Mr. Johnson looked over.... Which he probably wouldn’t, but still.

 

 **You:** _Who the fuck are you?_

 

Honestly, a small part of you was still afraid to figure that out. What if it really was all set up by Melanie? Then when you figured it out, he would go away. Nobody would pay attention to you anymore, and you’d be all alone again.

 

 **Unknown** : _i’m yours_

 

...

 

You actually gagged a little. Did he have a return policy?

 

 **Unknown** : _aww, c’mon now. don’t be like that._

 

...You felt every hair on your body stand up, and you started to shake slightly when you read that. How did he see your reaction? Where the _fuck_ was he? He definitely wasn’t in your class, and you knew that because of the lack of cell phones, so now you were kind of terrified. The answer earlier could’ve been him just knowing you had math class right now, which he did, and you knew because one time he had to remind you back during the first week of school… but you couldn’t come up with any excuses for _that._ Sure, he could’ve guessed your reaction, but he had said it _right after_ you cringed.

 

You felt slightly nauseous.

 

 **You:** _Where are you!?_

 

You took a small breath, trying to calm yourself while at the same time making sure you were still being quiet. You peeked up at Mr. Johnson again, and he was on his laptop, putting in grades from the assignment last week. You’re pretty sure you failed miserably, but that wasn’t your main concern right now.

 

You looked back down, and he had responded.

 

 **Unknown:** _i’m always with you, princess._

 

…

 

...A part of you always knew that… but seeing it typed out and him being so forward about it, just… it made your skin crawl. It just all felt _way too real_ in that moment.

 

There was no way you were going to reply to that.

 

…

 

You started to focus on your work again.

 

_X = 8. Y = 13._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	2. day in the life of a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama:  
> Hey guys! So, I have something to say really quick before we start this chapter.
> 
> Now, I'm always open to constructive criticism from writers and commenters alike. It's the only way I'll be able to improve as a writer, and there's nothing I love more (except Sonamyluffer1011 (my wife) and MsMk) than a gigantic comment that's basically an essay on my work, giving me advice, saying what you liked and disliked, etc etc.
> 
> But what I don't like, is pathetic hate.
> 
> A few of you may have noticed, last chapter, that a lot of comments appeared and then were deleted. An anon appeared, was /extremely/ rude about our story, and claimed that we were 'disturbing' and 'delusional' for being angry about it, saying we only wanted mindless praise from our 'brainwashed' fans and were closed-off to 'real criticism', calling all our ideas stereotypes and telling us to write to their taste. When Sonamyluffer and I confronted them, saying they had no right to demand we changed the entire premise of the story for their satisfaction, they said that because they commented 'near to first', they were entitled to demand that.
> 
> And the whole time, they did it on anon.
> 
> And when Sonamyluffer and I repeatedly proved their arguments incorrect, ridiculous and outright outlandish (with a little help from GalaxyBrownies) they resorted to childish insults, and spamming. When we deleted all those, they immediately changed their name and flattered us, trying to pretend nothing happened so they could continue commenting. Cowardly and pathetic.
> 
> I'm not one to get mad at comments, I understand that it was most likely a 12 year old who'd just been allowed to try out mom's computer for the first time and wanted to spread some shit anonymously but when you insult Sonamyluffer, insult our story and then /try to hide your face in the comments like the coward you are/, we won't stand for that.
> 
> So for the first time we're turning off anon comments.
> 
> Sorry to those of you on anon who actually wanted to be kind. Maybe next time <3
> 
> 'Mkay', or whatever you'll call yourself, if you want to take this further, get an account. Or, alternatively, get off your computer and use the money you save on electricity to buy yourself some balls.
> 
> Llama out.
> 
> Sonamyluffer1011:  
> So since Llama pretty much covered everything, I'm just going to say this. 
> 
> This is literally fanfiction, and none of this was necessary. 
> 
> They were stalking the comments and making new names just to comment. It won't be tolerated, and we're glad they're gone. We know who our actual supporters are, and we're thankful for you. 
> 
> Now that the dramas over, we don't plan to have anymore, so buckle up bitches, we're starting.
> 
> Also, sorry to everybody who commented in the first chapter. I know the lowlife who was commenting hate decided to reply to all of your comments, so I'm sorry for the annoyance. I know none of you care about what they had to say.
> 
> Edit: anon is back on. Fuck the hater, we know you all will roast them.

Whoever said ‘popularity is a curse’ was either never popular and trying to comfort themself, or working way too hard to make people like them.

 

For Sans, popularity was a blessing he’d never expected... and _certainly_ didn’t consider a curse.

 

He’d come to the school knowing monsters were beaten down. They were bullied and scorned, easy targets, the internal hierarchy equivalent of the frail nerd with acne who barely ate because the jocks always took his lunch money.

 

And honestly... he couldn’t bring himself to care about himself, and his possible lack of friendships. If they wanted to be petty, scornful humans with stained Souls and dim futures, fine by him. After all- the frail nerd with acne was the one who’d graduate with honours and get a six figure salary working as the CEO for an IT company, while the bullies and jocks would become gas station attendants, at best.

 

No, he wasn’t worried for himself. He was only worried for Papyrus. And even then, if someone could bring themself to hurt Papyrus, he was easily strong enough to put them in their place, and kind enough to make them second-guess their decision to be a bad person. He might not be very good at making friends, but once he has them, they’re impossible to lose.

 

So Sans had expected to be friendless, bored, having to force himself to get up in the morning to go, or get Papyrus to force him to get up and go when Sans didn’t have the willpower.

 

That was not what he got.

 

Apparently, he intensely misjudged what humans currently found ‘cool’. Sans’d always been the observant type, tending more toward watching and listening, then joining in with something relevant.

 

And humans _loved_ being listened to. He could make friends just by smiling and nodding and pretending he cared about their problems, or who else suddenly had a crush on him. He hadn’t even realised he was hanging out with the popular kids until he caught the way Chad threw all the parties and Melanie knew all the gossip (probably forged it herself to see how she could damage those around her, the snake) and Jess attracted those looks.

 

He didn’t really care. It was beneficial to him that he had ‘friends’ who competed for his company who were in high places, sure, but in the end, nothing made a rat’s ass of a difference. In fact, having Melanie clinging onto him like a limpet and telling everyone they were dating (lying through her teeth) could be considered a _harsh_ downside.

 

It wasn’t his ‘pals’ that convinced him to get up in the morning and go to school. No.

 

_You._

 

Anothing thing he’d misjudged about human school was that he thought he’d be bored.

 

How wrong he’d been.

 

How could he be bored when _you_ were there!?

 

The moment he’d seen you for the first time in the corridor, tiny, being bumped about like you weren’t even visible, your head down and eyes trained to the floor, his life had flipped on it’s head. He could still remember the feeling... That sudden rush, his Soul pounding and dancing, magic flaring, unable to look away, everything else drowning out like he’d been dunked underwater, rooted to the spot, breath caught in his nonexistent throat, like he was seeing colour for the first time, hearing music for the first time, and... and...

 

One thought in his mind.

 

_mine._

 

And then... you were gone. Vanished into the crowd like a ghost. And the feeling pulled away after you like the tide, as eager to follow you as he was, leaving only a faint buzz in his chest and the overwhelming feeling that he was letting the most important thing in the world slip between his phalanges.

 

... He’d never been the same.

 

I mean, here he was. About to start the day- texting you in bed, a soft smile on his face.

 

Getting your number hadn’t been hard. In fact, the only problem was that sometimes, when he was too close to you, he’d go into this... _daze_ , and... totally forget what he was supposed to be doing. He’d just be so lost in the way his Soul moved, like... like everything would be okay.

 

He’d sat behind you one time in English, memorised your passcode as you typed it in, and swiped your phone from you in the corridor during the hustle and bustle. He just took the number, copied it onto his own phone, and handed yours into lost and found.

 

... Admittedly, he’d been nervous. He sat on it for a few days, instead finding you on all your social media platforms and searching through every single image and post. It was _addicting._ When he looked at the images he got a dulled-down rush of that same wondrous, intense feeling, still enough to knock him breathless. How did your pictures only have, like... 3 likes!? Could nobody see how _flawless_ you were?!

 

 **You:** _betcha slept like a rock_

 

He got up, changing into some less disgusting clothes, waiting for your reply. The little dotted bubble appeared to show you were typing, but... it vanished again. It made him snicker... you were probably trying to think of the right thing to say.

 

At first, when he’d started texting you, you’d been terrified. Often threatening to call the police, taking all his jokes 100% seriously (he wasn’t _actually_ going to eat you, geez), startling and flinching in class whenever your phone’s notification sound went off.

 

But now...

 

 **Baby:** _Fuck you._

 

You got _sassy_ with him.

 

He _loved_ it.

 

 **You:** _gonna be late for class at this rate_

 

 **Baby:** _Fuck. You. Idc._

 

 **You:** _such language._

 

... Tut. He sighed as the minutes ticked by, waiting for your response, but... You’d left him on seen... Ouch.

 

He swung his bag over his shoulder and went down the stairs, two at a time, a wide grin on his face at even the _thought_ of seeing you, getting the nearest thing to breakfast he could find. School didn’t start for another 20 minutes, he had plenty of time... but he was going to follow you on the route there again today, and you would set off soon.

 

A swig from a bottle of ketchup was good enough, and he just grabbed a piece of untoasted bread blindly, shoving it in his mouth and feeling kinda like an anime schoolgirl. Breakfast wasn’t really important... he had a whole day of _you_ ahead of him. You provided him with more nutrition than any type of food… not to mention the fact you undoubtedly _tasted delicious._

 

Just the _thought_...

 

He teleported, once he was done ‘eating’, to just outside your house, pretty far away so you couldn't see him,  Soul already pounding erratically in his chest and his phalanges squeezing around the strap of his bag.

 

It was raining... kinda dreary, kinda dull, dampening his shoulders as it pattered down, not heavy enough to be worrying but not light enough to not bother him. He sighed in annoyance. The sky was dark, and cloudy, and grey.

 

But the bad vibes from the rain were chased away immediately as he saw the light flick off in your bedroom window, undoubtedly you heading down the stairs _right now_...

 

... He just wanted to go straight in, and grab you, and hold you tight forever... He’d been in your room before. Just the thought was enough to get his breathing funny... He was strong, he could hold on, he could keep you there with him, you wouldn’t be able to get away. He could keep you in there forever and just have you _all to himself and nobody would even care_. Nobody would do anything about it, and even of they tried they couldn't stop him. It would be so easy...

 

...

 

He took a little breath through his nasal cavity, shut his eye sockets... and headed over to your house.

 

He was used to that desire, by now. He knew how to keep it in check.

 

At least, a little.

 

Usually, he was up earlier, and he’d go in your closet for a short while, watch you bumble about like the cute little thing you were, trying to wake yourself up and get out of bed, yawning adorably, hair frizzy and everywhere. Sometimes he’d get up _hours_ before you did, just to watch you sleep.

 

But today he had to wait against the wall of the house...

 

... The door opened.

 

And just like that, it was dazzlingly bright. His breath caught, head spun, eye sockets widening... Suddenly, the raindrops weren’t so dull. He could see the light bouncing off every single one, could hear it pattering, he could feel it on his shoulders and skull. The rustle of you opening up your umbrella against the rain, the droplets rolling off onto the pavement, your reflection on the wet ground, and not even noticing him behind you the whole time, eyes trained forward, nervous frown on your face from the prospect of a full day at school.

 

He sighed... If only you could be as happy as he was...

 

Oop, too loud. You turned around to look behind, so he poofed in front, Soul skipping a nervous beat... and he went straight back behind you again when you looked ahead.

 

 _So cute_ . He had to work hard to restrain his laughter, and his good mood from the high feelings was making it worse... It was ridiculous- you never heard him, and you never saw him, even when he was so damn close. Even when he was walking so near he could stand under the umbrella with you, his sockets hooded and phalanges itching to stroke over your clothes and skin. Dreaming of the day he could bask in your presence like this while you were _aware_ he was there.

 

It was a quiet, almost _romantic_ walk.

 

Past the buildings, the rain coming down, glittering off the walls and roofs and clouds and ground. The gentle splash of your shoes in the puddles, the pattering of the water on the top of the waterproof fabric above you. The way the clouds parted, ever-so-slightly, letting a single defined beam of sun cast down onto the wet lands beneath.

 

When he was with you, everything was so beautiful. He saw so many things he couldn’t usually see. It was like... life went into colourful HD, the ambiance got dialed to 10, and there was always a little piece of happiness in his chest, like lying on a grassy bank in the summer.

 

Like it was okay.

 

... Could’ve been better. Like, having you know he existed.

 

But for now, he’d be happy with what he got. Just you being here was enough...

 

For now, of course.

 

Once you got nearer to the school he had to bail, in case someone saw him following and brought it up. Last thing he needed was some nerd asking you why Sans the skeleton followed you to school every day, and you finding out about him.

 

So, although it pained his Soul to do so, he swallowed, took a breath...

 

... And teleported into class.

 

And just like that, his world was grey, once again.

 

The light sapped away, the colour sapped away, the music sapped away, and the happiness drained from him like water through a sieve. He felt the familiar cloud- everyone’s voices were dreary, and he just felt...

 

Empty.

 

Without you, without your Soul, without your beautiful smile and aura...

 

His world felt like a shitty oil painting by an amateur artist where the painter mixed in too many colours and it all went brown and smudged.

 

Life with you was like a six course meal at the finest restaurant in the world with the most perfectly prepared morsels, the lights just right, a candle flickering, sweet music in the air, or just a dish with the right person at the right time that made you feel so warm and tickled your taste buds and senses...

 

... And life _without_ you was a school cafeteria lunch.

 

“Saaaaaaaanssssyyyyy!”

 

... Actually, make that a corpse.

 

He took a sharp breath through his nasal cavity, biting his teeth together and steeling his nerves,  hands coming up to his face and eye sockets shutting to block out the whiny, unattractive tone.

 

Nope, she was there. Melanie scooted as close as she could go on her chair, tiny arms wrapping around one of his, pulling it against her chest to glaringly obviously press on her breasts, in some kind of stupid flirting tactic. He let out a little exhale, gritting his teeth harder and refusing to look.

 

Her breasts were too big. Too... unnatural. He wasn’t sure what humans loved so much about large mammary glands that drove them to inject toxic plastic into themselves to make them rounder, but whatever reason it was, it was ridiculous. The shape wasn’t right... He wanted to pull away and vomit.

 

But... his mind started to wander a little, shoulders relaxing, as he imagined how _your_ chest would feel against his arm... Against his ribcage...

 

“How are yoouuu? How’s your day goiinngg?” She said, in her annoying, high pitched voice, clearly over exaggerated to sound more feminine, that was nothing like your soft, gentle tone. She always told everyone they were an item… but that just wasn't true.

 

“... eh.” Was his only response, looking toward the front of the class. He heard the sounds of Chad and Jess moving from their chairs to come sit near him instead- he sighed, deeply. Another day, another dollar...

 

Except he didn’t get any money from going to school.

 

Tsk. They should pay him to attend for every moment you’re not there- every dreary ‘conversation’ about Jess’s new pants, or Chad’s new efforts to undermine gender equality, or Melanie’s... being Melanie, that he has to smile and nod through and pretend like he gives a flying fuck.

 

He wondered, to himself, as he had before, many times, if he could have this kind of conversation with you... he’d sit and listen to you talk for _hours_ if he could. He’d _pay_ to listen to you. Sometimes, when you thought you were alone in your room, you’d sing a little something to yourself, or mention something to yourself out loud, and he’d just... _melt_. Your voice was so soft and precious, perfect in every way. His eye sockets almost shut and his eyelights grew hazy as he stared into the distance, mind wandering, completely unfocused. He was vaguely aware of Melanie talking but his brain was elsewhere.

 

You’d look so cute, sat next to him, eyes bright as you spoke. Perhaps fiddling with a pencil, or ruler, or eraser... perhaps your fingers were in your hair or on your chin, or, fuck...

 

He smiled at the thought.

 

Dared he hope, maybe one day, you’d talk to him with your hand in his.

 

There, in his chest- the familiar spark of love... You, smiling, holding his hand, skin soft on his bones... so soft... he could feel a purr about to start...

 

“SANS!”

 

... His daydream, the image of you and the spark in his chest all vanished like a candle flame being blown out.

 

He had to grit his teeth very hard in order to stop himself from just spearing a bone attack straight through Melanie’s fake chest, and make her implants burst or stick out at an unnatural angle so everyone could see that they needed to put her body in the _recycling_ , not a coffin.

 

“... huh?”

 

“Daydreaming aggaaiinnn?” She was sitting on the desk now, her feet on her chair, making an unsubtle pout down at him. She looked like a duck.

 

“well everything you guys say is so boring it’s hard not to fall asleep anyway.” He mumbled, casting a glance out the window at the dreary rain.

 

He heard laughing- oh. They thought he was joking.

 

... Just had to keep it together until lunch.

 

\---

 

He entertained himself in class by texting you under his desk, a wide grin fixed on his face, that tiny spark back again. It was probably the only thing keeping him sane when sandwiched between Chad and Jess and Melanie constantly.

 

 **Unknown:** _how’s math going?_

 

 **Baby:** _I know where you’re going. Away. Bitch._

 

 **Unknown:** _not even gonna talk to your favourite stalker??_

 

 **Baby:** _You're my only stalker. Sure if I had another, you wouldn't be the favorite._

 

 **Unknown:** _you break my heart_

 **Unknown:** _..._

 

He knew that if you were texting him, you were struggling on the test... probably the third and fourth questions. He stole the answer sheet and memorised it, so he could provide the options to you. And... judging by how fast it usually took you to work...

 

 **Unknown:** _y = 27_

 **Unknown:** _and 32 kph_

 **Unknown:** _youre welcome <3_

 

 **Baby:** _Fuck you_

 

 **Unknown:** _what time <<33_

 

...

 

_Seen 9:44am_

 

Ouch. Left on seen again.

 

 **Unknown:** _you're so cruel bb_

 

...

 

 **Baby:** _You’re so annoying_

 

 **Unknown:** _only for u_

 

...

 

_Seen 9:49am_

 

 **Unknown:** _my heart is breaking_

 

_Seen 9:58am_

 

 **Unknown:** _dont leave me my loovveee..._

 

 **Baby:** _Can you shut the fuck up already?_

 

 **Unknown:** _send me a good meme and i'll shut up until lunch_

 

 **Baby:** [_https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1Zpp_QQae8Q/maxresdefault.jpg_](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1Zpp_QQae8Q/maxresdefault.jpg)

 

 **Unknown:** _a promise is a promise_

 **Unknown:** _see you at lunnnchhh <3 xxx _

 

 **Baby:** _Can’t relate._

 

 **Unknown:** _I’LL see you at lunch._

 **Unknown:** _mwah_

 

 **Baby:** _YOU SAID YOU WOULD SHUT UP_

 

 **Unknown:** _i’m going i’m going, geez_

 

... No response.

 

And just like that, the spark was out.

 

It felt like it took an _eternity_ for lunch to roll around. Why was it, he asked himself, that the time he spent with you seemed so short and beautiful, so fleeting, like a firework exploding in a shower of light and colour, but...

 

The time he spent away from you dragged and dragged like a slave with a sack full of sand.

 

Maybe there was some psychology behind it, or something. Like... how time flies when you’re having fun. And every single moment with you is pure happiness and ecstacy and _utterly addicting_ that maybe it made it go by faster.

 

... Either way, he didn’t care. He just wanted more of that feeling. More of _you_. It was all he could ever think about.

 

...

 

... Lunchtime.

 

Such a horrible sound, a drilling bell, was used to signal such a beautiful moment.

 

He was up before the teacher had even finished his sentence- screw the bell not dismissing them- eye sockets wide, table moving in his desperation to get up. His friends laughed, thinking he was being funny again... morons.

 

In probably no less than a few seconds he had his bag on his back and was out the door.

 

 _now. now now now now. now. she’s there, what the hell are you doing all the way over HERE?!_ He didn’t wave back to anyone, and people cleared the way for him as he speed-walked through the corridor. _go go go go go go go go go..._

 

His mind was racing. Racing so fast. The walls were moving around him but he couldn’t feel his legs... fuck, he was so desperate to see you, to feel _something_ , _anything-!_

 

... There.

 

He saw you, and everything went quiet.

 

Making your way to a table alone, bustled, shoulders up defensively.

 

The voices around him became, rather than deafening and overpowering, softer, each conversation individual and full of life- like stepping out of a busy train station into a small cafe populated only by a few patrons.

 

Like stepping into the sun.

 

He sat, at his table, gaze still on you. He felt buzzy, happy... Chad and Melanie and Jess sat down with him and he couldn’t even bring himself to want to kill them... that’s how good his mood was.

 

You knew you were being watched, he could see it in every movement, in every part of your posture. You were afraid... and usually, that would upset him too, and he’d go out of his way to _dispose of_ whatever was scaring you, but...

 

There was something about it being that you were scared of _him_ that in some, sick way, he _enjoyed_.

 

All lunch, he watched you. Every moment he wasn’t eating his eyelights flicked up at you, across the room, alone, reading, not even bothering to pretend not to eat, tray off to one side, completely ignored. No one bothered to ask why you weren’t eating (that was implying they even knew you existed in the first place), so you didn’t even have to pretend.

 

It broke his (metaphorical) heart to see you not taking care of yourself... how could you not? You were the most important thing in this world. Why couldn’t you see how beautiful and perfect and worthy you we-

 

Oops. You looked up, and he was too busy thinking to look away. You caught his eye- and immediately turned away again, flushing such a pretty pink embarrassed colour.

 

It made him smile so wide.

 

_so adorable._

 

... Leaving to go back to class again was physically painful. He waited a little while, then shot you a few texts asking why you didn’t eat, but he didn’t get a response, and for some reason, that just made the pit in his chest feel deeper, more swallowing. He just... wanted _one little text_. A simple ‘fuck off’ or ‘i hate you, you creep’ or ‘shut the fuck up im in class’ would’ve sufficed...

 

Problem was, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad. A small part of him was hurt that he wasn’t even worth a ‘fuck off’ but another, louder, saner part of him was saying _dude you literally fucking stalk her everyday and make her feel watched and never alone, you don’t ‘deserve’_ **_anything_ ** _from her._

 

And, well, it had a point.

 

... But still. He wouldn’t be able to go to sleep tonight if he didn’t spy on you just a _little_.

 

... And that was how he got here, in your closet, peering through a gap at your form, curled up in the bed with your duvet up to your shoulders but slipping a little on your back. He’d turned away when you were changing- c’mon. He was an obsessive stalker but he wasn’t a downright _disgusting_.

 

...

 

Well, yeah. He was.

 

But that didn’t matter.

 

What mattered was that he was in your room, alone with you... he could hear the sound of your breath, going in and out, hear your little sleepy noises... see your hair splayed out around you, your chest rising and falling, so small... so fragile...

 

So _perfect..._

 

... Once he’d waited an hour after your breathing had evened out, he gently opened the closet door from the inside, and stepped out into the room. This place... this was the most alive he ever felt. Surrounded by your scent, your clothes, your touch... It was like... heroin. Constantly.

 

He slowly made his way over to the bed, getting his first close view of you for the whole day, and all the breath was knocked out of him, a blue flush covering his cheekbones.

 

... Like... an angel.

 

When the stress and worry and upset of the day was gone, your face was relaxed, almost happy. He knelt down by the side of the bed and dared himself, a mortal, to reach out... to touch a piece of paradise.

 

... His hand made contact with your skin.

 

...

 

He felt...

 

...

 

... At peace.

 

Completely relaxed.

 

You were so soft... so wonderful.

 

This was all he wanted. To touch you like this every night, without having to sit in your closet for hours and hours.

 

To be close like this.

 

... Hell...

 

... Maybe even kiss you.

 

...

 

He took his hand away from your skin, ignoring the way it felt like he was tearing off his own limb, and pulled the duvet up to cover your back and neck properly. With one last gaze to implant in his mind, he teleported out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/%20)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/%20)


	3. *vodka and sobs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonamyluffer1011: Hey guys! Smutty chapter ahead heheheh 
> 
>  IWroteTheSmutGoEasyonMe
> 
> * WARNING*
> 
> Dub-con towards the end, so if that isn't your thing, I'll put a small summary at the end so you'll know what happened. Thanks <3
> 
> You're all wonderful.
> 
>  Again, sorry if anybody's getting their comments replied to by a rude anon. We know they're an annoyance, but we don't want to exclude other actually appropriate anons. Thanks <3
> 
>  
> 
> Llama: you sinners are all going to love this

This had been a bad idea from the start.

 

Caving from the combined pressure of school, lack of friends, a stalker and _no privacy_ , you popped the cap on a bottle of vodka that you’d gotten from a twisted guy at the store who _accidentally_ forgot to check your id when you paid him double. You knew you were _supposed_ to mix it in with other things, but...

 

You gritted your teeth and took a swig straight from the bottle, the fridge door still open, face twisting. Eurgh. That was like... drinking nail varnish that burned your throat.

 

... Good.

 

You sat down on the sofa alone, most of the lights off, and started chugging the vodka neat. Well, _chug_ was a strong word. You would down a few gulps, then take a moment to compose yourself, since the burn would be a little too much to handle. But it felt good. After about 6 mouthfuls you felt all funny and buzzy and giggly.

 

*ping*

 

 **Unknown:** _last time i checked, you weren’t 21, baby girl_

 

You snickered. Baby girl was such a weird pet name. He probably had a daddy kink… not that you had much room to talk.

 

 **You:** _Fukc off u creppy sluyt_

 

 **Unknown:** _excuse me_

 

You hiccuped and started laughing, accidentally splashing a little vodka onto the sofa, but not noticing, too busy typing out your AMAZING response.

 

 **You:** _u a creep y weirdno who cant get a gf so he stalkjhs me instrwed_

 

 **You:** _bet ur dikc is smolll 2_

 

 **You:** _tahts y u so lonel;ky u gotaa wathc me all teh time_

 

 **You:** _smol peniks_

 

 **Unknown:** _you seem awfully interested in the size of my cock_

 

 **You:** _bet its smolkler than ur brain if thats evne possible_

 

 **Unknown:** _i have a phd in theoretical astrophysics_

 

 **You:** _o_

 

 **Unknown:** _just how drunk are you, baby?_

 

You licked your lips, stood up from the sofa, and very slowly and deliberately knocked your head back and took another gulp straight from the bottle. You didn’t even bother texting, you held the half-emptied glass container up and yelled “THAT WAS FULL WHEN I OPENED IT, JACKASS, YOUR ALCOHOL GAME IS _WEAK_.”

 

 **Unknown:** _very impressive_

 

“Tank you.” You said, forgetting to text it, sitting back down when you started to feel dizzy.

 

 **Unknown:** _you’re welcome_

 

 **Unknown:** _am i gonna have to look after you again?_

 

You pouted, puzzled by the question.

 

 **You:** _again?//?//_

 

 **Unknown:** _this isn’t the first time you’ve gotten completely sloshed, baby girl._

 

Ooooohhh... THAT was why there was a rum bottle missing.

 

“Mm... so...” You put your phone down, completely forgetting that you had to text him in your drunken stupor. “I got wasted... and you *hic* were a knight in shinin’ armour, and escorted me back to my bedchambers.”

 

“you could say that.”

 

You didn’t even notice that he’d started talking to you normally. Your idiotic brain was fried, and couldn’t draw the parallels. “Sooo... I woke up in my PJs, though.” You swirled the clear liquid around in the bottle. “Doessat mean you looked at my panties? Creep.”

 

“you were _covered_ in vomit, baby girl.” His voice was nice and deep, and coming from directly behind you. He was probably standing behind the sofa. “wasn’t gonna leave you like that.”

 

“You’re a gentleman. Y’know, ‘cept all the following and stalking ‘nd sending me pictures of myself ‘n telling me all that creepy shit you told...” You pulled the glass bottle to your lips for another swig, but a black gloved hand reached around from behind you and gently pried it free from your hands, making it vanish instantly.

 

“i think that’s enough for tonight, beautiful.” He chuckled. “you’re not thinking straight.”

 

You thought to look behind you to see where the bottle went. The back of your head bumped against the back of the sofa and you looked up, into... what looked... like two tiny stars, in a face of black. The bottom of his face was covered in some kind of bike mask that obscured his mouth, jaw, cheeks and bottom of his nose from view. The rest was more or less blocked by the hood he’d pulled over his head. All you could see was deep, round, black holes, with little shining stars peering back at you.

 

“... You’re funny looking.” You said, reaching a wobbly hand out and poking where his nose would’ve been. “... Why you got a mask on?”

 

“don’t think you’re ready to know who i am yet, baby.” He said, tracing a finger over your cheek.

 

“Thassunfair.” You scowled. “You know everything about me but I’m not even allowed to know what you look like? Talk about bullshit.”

 

“...sorry, princess,” he said, actually sounding apologetic. “maybe next time.”

 

You reached up and tried to take the mask away, but he held your hands gently in his own gloved ones. “we should get you to bed.”

 

You shook your head, pulling your hand away and flopping sideways onto the sofa. “You’re not the boss of me!”

 

He moved a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it out of the way. “don’t be a brat.”

 

“...M... Why do you stalk me?” you asked, suddenly, turning to face him again.

 

That took him by surprise. He wasn’t sure how to respond, exactly…

 

“you’re... my soulmate, baby girl…” He said, slowly, little stars growing slightly “the only reason i’m living… fuck, you’re so important to me. i love you so much.”

 

If you weren’t drunk, you would’ve cried from being freaked out. But you were, so you started laughing.

 

“Oh my god! Why? You don’t even- *hic*... don’t even _know_ me.”

 

“as far as you know.”

 

“...That’s really creepy, dude.”

 

He didn’t respond. He just started to stroke your hair, leaning over the back of the sofa so that he was hovering over you. It felt weirdly nice, and when his fingers touched your scalp it went all tingly.

 

“What’s your name?” you asked him, starting to play with the strings of his jacket. If you were sober you would’ve shoved him out of the house and screamed bloody murder. But your stupid drunk ass was _playing with his clothing!?_

 

“...i told you, baby girl, you’re not ready fo-”

 

“I just want your name… or I could just keep calling you creep?” you said with a small giggle.

 

“...it’s an uncommon name, sweetheart. you could find me pretty easily… then again, you probably won’t remember much after tonight…” he sighed. “tell ya what, baby. just... just call me ‘s’ for now.”

 

You snorted. “ _S_? Thass dumb. What, you a Steven?”

 

He snorted, little stars looking away from you for a moment. When they came back, they were a tad brighter.

 

“c’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

 

\---

 

 _how did i get this drunk_.

 

Sans felt irresponsible. But you were upstairs in your room, fast asleep, and he needed to stay inside the house in case you vomited or had a nightmare... or something. And that vodka bottle he’d taken off you had looked so appealing once he’d finished the dishes, and he just took _one_ sip to try it out, and before he could snap his fingers he was neck-deep in it, lying sprawled with his face on the table, the empty bottle now lying discarded on the surface, drained of every last drop.

 

_fuck_

 

He was supposed to be _looking after you_ , not drowning his sorrows in alcohol. But here he was. Wasted. Irresponsible, self-control lacking creep.

 

He just... _ugh_ . He _knew_ it was wrong to stalk. At first, it’d just been little things, like going to the library at the same time to catch a glimpse of the cute face you made when reading and get more of that _feeling_. Then it escalated just a little into following you around the hallways while he tried to think of a way to introduce himself, but never quite plucking up the courage, instead just walking behind you and hiding around corners when you looked, because he almost collapsed the first time the two of you made eye contact.

 

He _knew_ stalking was wrong, but he just _couldn’t help it_ . The following escalated into following you home, under the pretense of ‘making sure you were alright’. Then he wanted to follow you into the shops, into your _room_... Then he started observing closer, noting down your every move, memorising key things for... future reference. If he wanted your phone number he just had to steal your phone for a while, no biggie. When he followed you to the shops he learnt your pin number and started transferring small amounts of money to your account so you’d be able to get by. Just enough to be a bonus, but not enough to warrant suspicion.

 

Then he started taking pictures.

 

He couldn’t get enough. He loved the face you made when you were reading and thought no one was watching, so he snapped that. Your smiles, your different hairstyles, the way your cheeks went such a pretty shade of red whenever you were embarrassed or angry, just... _everything._

 

In fact, the majority of his camera roll was just pictures of you from different angles. He would stare at them at night, the funny light fluttery feeling growing in his chest, never quite able to get enough, purring to himself. He _adored_ you. He was obsessed. _Addicted_.

 

And one night, he couldn’t help it. He outed himself over text while you ate pizza. He felt kinda bad for making you so scared... he’d never hurt you, ever, ever, _ever_. But you didn’t know that, of course.

 

And that brought him to his current situation. Sitting, shit-faced, at your table, while you slept upstairs, wondering why he hasn’t just fucking kissed you already. Why he’s wasting so much time in the shadows. You were right- he knew everything about you (including your kinks, that box in your cupboard wasn’t as secret as you thought it was), and yet you didn’t even have a name to call him by. It was unfair. On you, AND him.

 

He groaned, scratching the table with a phalange. He loved stalking you, obviously, but he loved looking after you more. It just... took a toll on his self-control when you played with his hoodie strings like that, face flushed by the alcohol, hair splayed around your head, lips wet and warm and _so delicious looking_...

 

He took a breath and ran a hand over his skull. God, he really _was_ wasted.

 

He heard footsteps on the stairs and sighed, sitting up as best he could and putting his mask back on his face. It was... probably best that you didn’t see a skeleton right now. You might panic in your drunken state and think he was death come to get you or something. It had happened before.

 

You wandered into the room, a blanket around your shoulders. _Fuck_ , he was already dying. Your pyjamas were a soft, elastic material that clung to your curves in all the right ways, top few buttons undone, revealing just a little skin... God, were you even wearing any underwear right now!?

 

You blushed when he looked at you, and he had to stop himself from jumping up and fucking you against the wall there and then.

 

“Didn’t...” Your voice was heavy with sleep. “Didn’t think you were still here...”

 

“i’m always here.” It came out before he could stop himself. Fucking alcohol. He took a breath, steadying himself against the insanely glorious feeling of talking to you. “why’d you come downstairs, baby girl...?”

 

You blushed again and pulled the blanket around your shoulders, shivering a little. _i can warm you up..._ he thought, staring at the skin of your chest.

 

“Was... gonna put the bottle back in the fridge.” You mumbled, looking away. Then you licked your lips ( _f u c k_ ) and giggled. “... Ok, that’s a lie, was... gonna finish the bottle off.” You glanced at the painfully empty container that once had vodka in. “But I can see you handled it.”

 

That made him chuckle, and he could’ve sworn he saw that damn blush again. You bit your bottom lip and fiddled with the buttons of your pyjama top-

 

_no way._

 

His eye sockets widened with the realisation.

 

_the alcohol was making you want him._

 

It was painfully obvious- the way you kept blushing and avoiding eye contact, how strangely calm you’d been in his company, and, _fuck_ , he could only stare as you undid the next button on your top, trying to make it seem like an accident. _you’d done that to make him look_.

 

Shit. shit shit shit shit shit shit. He felt the table under his hand crack with how hard he was squeezing it.

 

“It’s cold in here...” You said, making your voice go low, slowly sliding the blanket over you. Your drunken attempt at seduction was both hilarious and turning him on so fucking bad. “Wish someone would help me warm up...”

 

...

 

Sans’s self-control went out the window.

 

Before he could even realise what he was doing he was up, and then suddenly your warm body was pressed between him and the wall, and he tore off his mask and forced his mouth against yours, feeling those delicious little lips on his. You froze for a moment, and he suddenly realised that he might have been reading the wrong signs and the alcohol and addictive love and desperation for you was making him see things, but he knew he was right when you let out a little moan and melted against him, body so warm and soft and... and... _fuck_ he was falling fast. How did you do this to him? How did you reduce him to nothing more than a lust-driven monster without even _trying?_

 

Whatever. He wasn’t complaining. He tangled his phalanges in the hair at the back of your head, delighting in how soft and smooth it was. His other hand was on the wall just beside your waist, trapping you in, _just in case_.

 

Mmh, you were so warm, and your mouth was so _wet..._ Shit, wait, when had he put his tongue there? And since _when_ had you been mingling your tongue with his, moaning softly into his mouth, breasts squishing up against his ribcage as you wriggled, hands up his shirt and playing with his bottom ribs...

 

 _Fuck_ , you were so perfect for him. He was slipping further and further, the part of him screaming to ‘get a grip and back off before he did something he regretted’ drowned out by the alcohol. All he could think about was how perfectly you fitted against him, how you were _made_ to be his, how you _belonged_ to _him_ …

 

He broke away, and you looked up at him in drunken confusion, but he used the hand that was buried in your hair to turn your head to the side and give him a perfect view of your soft, vulnerable neck. He felt a surge of primal (and sexual) excitement at seeing you so exposed and defenceless to him, his breathing quickening and vision tunneling. He leant down, after admiring it for a moment, ran the flat of his tongue along the smooth skin, feeling how thin it was, how your blood was pulsing faintly on the other side, how _open_ you were. How, if he wanted to, he could clamp down with his sharp teeth and kill you here and now.

 

The best part, though, was the little gasping sound you made. It was so sexy, so... so... _delicious._ He couldn’t have stopped the gleeful growl that escaped his throat, even if he wanted to. God, everything about you was driving him crazy, the predator inside him thrashing against the bars of its cage. Your scent, your skin, every little sound you made...

 

 _f u c k_.

 

He knew he needed to control himself. To back off and make your drunk ass go to bed, but he just _couldn’t_ . This was such a perfect opportunity. He had you right where he had always wanted you, and you were so _willing_...

 

He pulled back and kissed your forehead, letting his hands wander down your sides and then linger on your hips for a moment before one snaked up your shirt. That little whimper that left your lips… God _damn_ ... you were _so_ fucking lucky he had at least _some_ self control left.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he just couldn’t help the tiny growl that escaped him. He let his hand wander up farther to your chest, where he discovered you, like he suspected, weren’t wearing a bra.

 

But something was eating at him. Causing him to hesitate just a bit.

 

If you weren’t drunk… you wouldn’t want this. If _he_ wasn’t drunk this wouldn’t even be happening.

 

He forced himself to push that thought to the back of his mind. This was happening. You were _his_ . You wanted this. You actually wanted _him_ … even if it was just the alcohol numbing your brain and heightening your SOUL’s call to him.

 

You let out a little squeak when he gripped your right breast gently, causing him to smirk. You were _so_ fucking _cute_. He crashed his ‘lips’ back against yours and you moaned against him. It made his mouth tingle and made his body shiver. His other hand made it’s way down and he grabbed your ass gently, giving it an experimental squeeze. You let out the smallest giggle and it took everything in him not to just throw you on the floor and fuck you senseless right then and there.

 

He pulled back again and your lip quivered. You let out a needy whine and he melted. He let his hands move away and start to unbutton the rest of your shirt. His hands were a little shaky, because, _fuck_ , he was about to _touch_ you _everywhere_!

 

_And it was consensual!_

 

You stared up at him as he did so, causing his non-existent stomach to flip in anxiety. You leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, and that was just it.

 

He groaned and ripped the shirt off of you easily, letting the torn article of clothing fall to the floor. He leaned down a bit and kissed between your breasts, making you bite your lip to hold in a moan. He ran his tongue from the center of your chest up to your neck and your breathing got heavy and faster. He liked the reactions he got out of you.

 

Suddenly, he reached back down to your butt and lifted you, pleased when you jumped a bit and wrapped your legs around him. He quickly pushed your body back against the wall so his body kept you pinned to the wall. He went back to kissing your neck, since you seemed to like that so much, and he sure as hell just developed a taste for it. Your hands started to clutch and cling to the back of his jacket, almost like you were trying to pull him _closer_.

 

 _He fucking loved it_.

 

“you’re so… _fuck…_ you’re so _soft_ ,” he muttered as he gently bit down on your shoulder. You winced a little, but it quickly turned into a breathy moan.

 

You hiccuped and then let out a drunken giggle. “It… It’s called fat, stupid.”

 

He growled lowly and then bit down again, harder this time. You whined and held onto him even tighter. “shut your mouth,” he practically hissed at you. “you’re not fucking fat!”

 

You pouted and punched his back weakly, once, out of a mixture of embarrassment and nerves. “You shuddup…”

 

He kissed you again, and this time it was something softer. Sweeter. He pulled away slowly and placed his forehead against yours gently. “you’re perfect just the way you are. don’t you ever change… okay?”

 

You looked surprised at first and then glared, clearly not used to this type of attention. “Stop.”

 

He rolled his eye lights and went back to kissing you roughly. You tasted like alcohol and… something else that was just _indescribable_ , but in the best way possible. It was amazing. Addicting.

 

Heh, he didn’t even need booze. He could just get drunk off of _you._

 

He set you down gently and you whined, reaching for him again. Your eagerness drove him insane. He couldn’t believe how much you wanted him. He shushed you as he unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. He reached down and started to pull your pants down, which you quickly and eagerly kicked off. He chuckled deeply and you bit your lip again.

 

He pushed you back against the wall by your shoulders and kissed you again roughly. You pulled him closer to your body by the front of his shirt.

 

“P-Please…” you moaned desperately.

 

He smirked. “please what, angel?”

 

“Ah~… fuck me,” you mewled as he licked your lips.

 

He froze and then pulled back. He looked at you for a moment, and then snorted before bursting out into laughter. Your face fell instantly and you whined, feeling offended, and tried to cover yourself.

 

As soon as he realized that he offended you he immediately stopped laughing and took your arms away from your body. “oh, no, baby… no, no… i didn’t mean it like that… it just… you’re so cute, doll… i can’t stand it..”

 

You whimpered a little but let him kiss you again. Your lips felt so nice against him. “i’m sorry baby…” he muttered against your lips.

 

You started to tug at his pants, and he got the message that you didn’t want any foreplay right now. He quickly pulled his cock out of his pants, but kept them on so you had a bit of cushion as he fucked you. You stared down at his dick, admiring the blue glow, and then swallowed anxiously. “I, uh… that’s… big.”

 

He snorted. “thanks.”

 

You glared up at him, your cheeks a radiant red, and then looked back down. “I… I dunno…”

 

He whined softly. “you can’t back out on me _now_.”

 

You gave him a fearful look and he immediately recoiled.

 

He quickly cupped your cheek and reassured you. “no, i mean, of course you _can,_ just… it would really fucking suck… you can back out at _any_ time.”

 

That seemed to calm you down. You took in a deep breath and then leaned up to kiss him again. He pulled your body against his and you felt his dick press against your crotch and your stomach, causing a burst of heat to rush to your core. You whimpered into the kiss and clutched at his shirt. This whole skin on skin...or, bone, contact thing was _very_ new to you. And it felt _amazing_.

 

You whined anxiously as it twitched against your skin and he groaned.

 

“...do you want this?” he asked, just to make sure.

 

You quickly nodded. “I… I want this…”

 

He immediately lifted you up by your thighs, pinning you back against the wall, practically in the air. Your toes pointed and you held onto his shoulders, mentally preparing yourself for what was about to happen.

 

He positioned himself gently, right below your entrance and suddenly his eye flashed blue. You felt something flush through your body… an intense burst of pleasure with a painful afterthought. You moaned loudly and his cock throbbed at your entrance.

 

...What did he just do to you?

 

He smiled. “there. now... this won't hurt, baby girl.”

 

You could feel how soaked you were and you knew for a fact that it wasn’t that wet down there a few seconds ago. Your body felt hot and suddenly you _needed_ him. You couldn’t stand the thought of not having him inside of you for another moment.  “P-Please!” you practically screamed, and he let out a breathy laugh.

 

He kissed you as he started to lower your body onto him, your back sliding down the wall gently. You whined as he started to enter you… there was no pain, just pure bliss… how the hell did he _do_ that? It only took him a moment to navigate and then the next he was fully inside of you. You pulled away from his mouth and whined in pleasure. How did this feel so good!? You thought your first time was suppose to be painful?

 

You wrapped your legs around his pelvis,  trying to get him deeper, and he moaned in response. His noises were so fucking sexy to you and you wanted more of them. He held you against the wall as he started to thrust in and out of you gently. It was just _too_ gentle! You needed more! You needed _all_ of him!  


“P-Please! M-More!” you mewled, humping against him as he thrusted. He chuckled and sped up, making bursts of pleasure flow through your entire body. Loud whimpers and moans echoed through the room as he thrusted in and out of you faster and faster.

 

You felt even better than he could’ve ever imagined and he knew he wouldn’t last long. You were so wet and warm against him and he was so lucky he remembered to use magic in his drunken state so he wouldn’t hurt you. Even now, as he thrusts in and out of you, he’s still using his magic to give you pleasure. His efforts are definitely being paid off by your cute noises and how _amazing_ and _wet_ you feel!

 

“ _fuck_ , baby girl! you feel so… _fucking amazing_!” he growled, speeding up again. Your body was flush, pressed between your stalker and your living room wall… if you weren’t drunk in this situation you would probably throw up at the thought of that sentence, but no, that made it all the more arousing for you. This guy only thought about and wanted you, and that was so hot to you in this moment.

 

He reached his hand down between your bodies and started to rub your clit, fast. If you weren’t already close, his fingers would’ve been too harsh and wouldn’t have got you off, but you were and it made the experience _so_ much better.

 

You practically screamed as you reached your orgasm, feeling the magic leave your body as you spasmed against him and contracted around his cock. It was so intense and amazing! All the magic and fluids flowed out of you perfectly, leaving you a moaning happy mess as he continued, pulling his fingers away from your small bundle.

 

...and then the pain started to set in.

 

The magic was gone and now you could feel the stretch and the break of your hymen, leaving your knees trembling. This fucking _hurt_ now!

 

“Hnn… n-no, get off!” you suddenly tell him. This was too much.

 

...But he can’t. “no, just… _fuck_ … just relax, get used to me…”

 

You whined, feeling fear tear back through your body. He said you could stop at any time, why was he still going!?

 

You laid your forehead against his shoulder in defeat and let out tiny whimpers as he kept going. You were exhausted, and not to mention, still very drunk. He however, felt amazing. _You_ felt amazing to him. He was close, and he kept telling himself you were fine, just overreacting. He did however, slow down a little, just in case.

 

He growled deeply as he came, too drunk to pull out, just letting it go inside you. You let out one more small whine as he came, closing your eyes and letting sleep finally save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: y/n gets drunk and while texting Sans, and he comes over and he ends up drinking while she's in bed. She comes downstairs, and they end up fucking, but at the end she changes her mind, but Sans waits until he finishes to stop.
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	4. the reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't remember anything from last night.
> 
> ... Sans decides it's the perfect time to reveal himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama: Hey everyone! Like we said. Sporadic update times.
> 
> And to clarify- no, she does not remember what happened. Luckily. That's a whole 'nother box of jellybeans right there. She was pretty fucking drunk and the alcohol had the mercy to wipe her memory of the event.
> 
> Bri: So, anon is back on, because we aren't dealing with hate and we're just gonna allow it to be there. We aren't responding to the haters, but hey, if you guys want to, go ahead. I'm dealing with shit irl and I'm not gonna let haters get to me online over fanfiction.
> 
> On a happier note, thanks guys, for the support <3

"'scuse me?" 

 

The voice was quiet (one HAD to be quiet in a library) but it still made your head hurt, a nagging pain blossoming again in the back of your skull. You glanced up at the person, blinking- you had a huge hangover from downing a whole bottle last night and your head felt like it was going to split open. The entire night was just a kinda painful blur of blue white and a deep voice saying something to you, but... that was probably the TV.

  
"Uh... Yeah?”

  
“you look like you're struggling with that."

 

... Wait.

 

Wait wait wait wait wait.

 

Was that... 

 

_ Sans _ !?

 

You blinked another few times in case you were dreaming, but... no. It was Sans the Skeleton.  _ The Sans _ . As in, the most popular, charming guy in the school!?

 

... He was here.

 

In a remote, hidden corner of the library.

 

Talking to  _ you,  _ of...of _ all  _ people.

 

It was only when you noticed how he was patiently waiting that you remembered he’d said something and you were just gawking at him like a fish out of water. 

 

_ Wow. Great first impression, (y/n). _

  
"W-well, I always struggle with science. I'm... not very good at it." Uh… why the  _ hell  _ did you just admit that!? Ugh, he’s going to think you’re  _ stupid... _ You wanted to put your head in your hands or just shrink into the table and never return.

 

But, instead of mocking you or laughing, he just blinked, those incredible (familiar...?), star-like eyelights focused on you.

  
"well... i can try and help?” His voice was considerate, and he pulled up a chair next to you. “i'm good at this stuff."

 

WHAT.

  
 "...Why?” You immediately asked, and he blinked in surprise, but you raised your hands. “N-Not to be rude, or anything, uh...”  _ Keep your head, y/n!  _ “Just... confused. Why do you wanna help me?"   
  
He grinned, then chuckled, and it made your whole face light up. It was so deep, and smooth, and charming... Your hands fidgeted in your lap. "i've got literally nothing else to do, and you looked like you needed a hand.”   
  


“Uh, well... I guess.” You slid the paper toward him a little and he pulled his chair closer to yours. The proximity made you freeze, your brain forgetting how to function. He was... s-so close! You were sat next to a  _ God _ !

  
"aha, i see.” He leant forward a little to point at the paper, and your breath stopped as your shoulders brushed. “so, at this part, you've forgotten the sign at the top of the equation, see? so it means the rest of it has slid out of proportion. here..."

 

He reached over and gently took the pencil out of your hand, your hand briefly making contact with his, and you almost flipped your lid. Did he  _ know _ what he was  _ doing _ to you?! Every sense was heightened so intensely, every little contact with him sending sparks all over your skin.

  
He started talking again, explaining something to you, but you were too busy staring at the paper and trying to ignore how close he was. And... you were also a little caught up in the fact that his handwriting looked so... familiar?

 

Well, maybe since he was so good at science the teacher often called him up to the front to explain stuff to his classmates and they took photos of his explanations and used them to explain to the other kids, too. I mean, this was SANS, it was more than likely that you’d seen his writing in more than one place around the school...

 

He was so smart, and funny… you might even go as far as to call him  _ perfect _ .

  
"there. done." He said, handing you back your pencil. You took it slowly, treating it with respect, since it’d just been held by a God. “i make the same mistake all the time, it’s nothing to worry about. you just have to memorise.”

 

... You blinked, then... paused. Something about his voice. He held eye contact with you for a few moments, apparently confused at your sudden curiousness.

  
"...Th-thanks...” You stammered, face lighting up again. “Uh... Do I... I just..." You looked away, embarrassed to be wasting his time with your ramblings like this. “Your voice sounds kinda familiar, for some reason? I feel like we’ve... talked, before.”

  
... He looked you up and down, and paused. Then... his grin went a bit... funny. Off. Almost... not quite right. Butterflies in your chest that weren’t the good kind started to flutter, as he stood up to leave. Had... had you said something offensive?

 

"hm. i dunno.” His voice wasn’t gentle anymore. It was… teasing? He seemed to loom over you, eyelights flickering gently, and you finally pinned his smile. 

 

_ Amusement _ . 

 

“though... your phone's been awful silent, hasn't it?"   
  


H-he... winked at you, then turned, and walked away casually, his hands in his pockets. He disappeared around a bookcase, and was gone.

 

You blinked. What..? Why was his phone any concern to y-...

  
...

 

You immediately, with an element of slight panic, pulled your phone out of your pocket and turned it on, checking it.

  
...A look of realization washed over your face as you saw that, unlike  _ any other situation with a guy _ ...

 

... Your stalker hadn’t sent you a single message.  
  
"H-HEY!" You stood up out of your seat, but it was too late. Sans was gone. You opened the texting app immediately, tapping your stalker’s number and throwing him a sentence, pulse racing.  
  
**You:** _What the fuck_

 

It didn’t take any longer than thirty seconds for a reply to come through.

_  
_**Unknown:** _you're not very good at science, huh?_

 

You nearly dropped your phone. 

 

You nearly dropped your  _ brain _ . 

 

You nearly dropped your  _ common sense _ . 

 

Hell,  _ you _ nearly dropped to the floor.

 

Suddenly, Sans didn’t seem like a God anymore. You sat back in your seat, slowly, unable to believe it.

 

Sans was your stalker.

 

_ Sans was your stalker _ .

 

Sans, the most popular guy since FOREVER, handsome and charming and capable of doing  _ so much better _ in terms of interests, was stalking  _ you _ . You, of ALL PEOPLE.

  
**You:** _WHAT THE FUCK._  
  


You were shaking so hard. Anxiety and adrenaline rushing through you, painfully fast.

 

**Unknown:** _ rude _ _  
_ **Unknown:** _ helped you with your homework and this is how u repay me _

**You:** _Why did you just leave like that!? THAT'S RUDE._  
  


**Unknown:** _hand in your homework, hun_  
**Unknown:** _guarantee it'll be full marks_  
  


**You:** _Fuck you. Why did you vanish on me like that?_  
**You:** _Bad first impression._

  
**Unknown:** _so u don't get a chance to throttle me_  
  


**You:** _ Not fair _ .   
  


**Unknown:** _did your homework_  


**You:** _ Thanks. Sans. I hate you. _ __  
  


**Unknown:** _oh snap u know my name_  
  


**You:** _ Everyone knows your name _ .   
  


**Unknown:** _ they do? _ __  
  


**You:** _Don't act like you don't know that._  
  


**Unknown:** _brah_

  
**You:** _Brah?_

  
**Unknown:** _brah._

 

**You:** __

**You:** _Fuck you._  
  
**Unknown:** _i mean_ __  
**Unknown:** _if you want to ;D_ __  
  


**You:** _ Everyone in the school does. _

 

**Unknown:** _ including you? _ __  
  


... You looked down at your completed homework and remembered the way you’d been so childishly fixated on him. How he’d been your idol, how even the brush of a shoulder or the touch of a hand would make you go bright pink and want to sit in the corner because you couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like if Sans held you tight against his big chest, even though of course, he’d never bother with someone like you...

 

... Except, he was  _ too _ bothered with someone like you.

 

And now, the charm was gone. He didn’t seem... quite so wonderful anymore. Like, that charming exterior, those glances he’d given you that you’d gotten so worked up over... the whole time, he was stalking you. Making you live in a state of constant panic. Always feeling the need to look over your shoulder. He was giving you nightmares, he was collecting information about you against your will. He was ruining your life, violating your space. 

 

**You:** _ Honestly? _

 

You sighed, but... he’d probably find this out sooner or later.   
  


**You:** _ I used to. Before all of this. Now I really couldn’t want anything less _   
  


**Unknown:** _oh reallllyyy now?_  
  


You rolled your eyes. Okay. Maybe he wasn’t modest once you actually got to know him.

  
**You:** _Used to. As in; not anymore._  
  


**Unknown:** _well_  
**Unknown:** _i beg to differ_

  
... The fuck? Your eyebrows drew together. Who did this guy think he was? Of course you didn’t want to fuck him! You’d never be attracted to a  _ stalker _ , for fuck’s sake, let alone let him put his  _ dick _ in you!

 

 **You:** _Oh yeah?_

 

You actually felt pretty mad that he’d insinuate that.

__  
**Unknown:** __yeah  
  


**You:** _Well you're wrong._ __  
  


**Unknown:** _mhm_  
  


**You:** __Mhm.

 

Groaning, you slid down the screen and changed his name from Unknown to Sans. You didn’t have the energy to give him a stupid nickname.   
  


**Sans:** _ if you want to think that ;) _

 

You gasped, audibly, at his sheer audacity. What!? How... how  _ dare _ he! You... You just... THAT ASSHOLE!

  
**You:** _ It's the truth, asshole! _

  
**Sans:** _ mhhmmmmm _

  
**You:** _Oh my GOD!! JUST fuck OFF_

  
**Sans:** _if you say so_

 **Sans:** _but hey, if you want any homework done_

**Sans:** _ i’ll provide a simple service _

 

... You paused. What?

  
**You:** _Service?_ __  
  


**Sans:** _eyup_  
  


**You** **_:_ ** _ You gonna explain any further or are you just gonna keep being a cryptic bitch? _

  
**Sans:** _okay damn. 1 kiss for every question i have to do_  
  


You almost rolled your eyes right out of your head. Funny how the old you would be jumping with joy. Now the thought of kissing Sans made you feel physically ill.

 

**You:** _ That's a joke, right? _ __  
  


**Sans:** _what do you think, hun_  
  


**You:** _Like I said, I think it's a sick joke._

 

Besides, why would he even want you like that? Why would he want to kiss you? You weren’t even half as gorgeous as some of the women he hung out with. It was a prank, or a sarcastic quip.  
  
**Sans:** _alternatively, you can get a discount, and only four kisses for every five consecutive questions_ __  
  


Haha, so funny.

 

 **You:** _Ok?_

  
**Sans:** _like i said, baby girl_  
**Sans:** _simple service_

 

It was so weird, knowing that it was SANS calling you ‘baby girl’. Something you wanted and wished for, for so long… but now it just felt gross.

_  
_**Sans:** _although i might charge a little more depending on the difficulty and length of the item in question_

  
**You:** _That's not how deals work, you can't change it!_  
  


**Sans:** _well if you give me a whole essay it's not as simple as a yes/no question_ __  
**Sans:** _i have to plan my answers, gather information, etc etc ad nauseam_ __  
  


**You:** _Just get to the point_ __  
  


**Sans:** _they'll cost a little more ;D_  
  


**You:** _More as in?_ __  
  


**Sans:** _we'll cross that bridge when we get there_ __  
  


**Sans:** _ you don't have any essays coming up for at least two weeks _ __  
  


**You:** _Whatever._

 

You finally shut off your phone, stomping to class, feeling your heart pound with frustration. He probably wasn’t even going to get good marks, anyway! He was just a ridiculous stalker who wanted to tease you beyond belief...

 

\---

 

 **You:** _You fucking suck._  
  


**Sans:** _did i get full marks?_

  
**You:** _ Yes you did. Fuck you. _

  
**Sans:** _ aw tanks _ __  
  


**You:** _I am so mad about this._ __  
  


**Sans:** _ y _ __  
  


**You:** _ Because wtf I suck at school _ __  
  


**Sans:** _not anymore_ __  
  


**You:** _No, I still do, you just don't._  
  


**Sans:** _ you can trade kisses for academic prowess bb _ __  
  


**You:** _How am I gonna kiss you when you never even let me see you?_  
  


**Sans:** _well i'll be there when you need the homework to be done_ __  
  


**Sans:** _you can pay up then ;D_ __  
  


**You:** _ So that's the only time I get to see you? _ __  
  


**Sans:** _i mean_ __  
**Sans:** _unless u want to meet me_ __  
  


**You:** _It just kinda feels like we're using each other, if you get what I mean._ __  
  


**Sans:** _well_  
**Sans:** _u wanna meet up then?_  
  


**You:** _It would be better than knowing you're stalking me._  
  


**Sans:** __well alright then  
  


**Sans:** _ can do both _   
  


**You:** _ It's not stalking if you're with me. _   
  


"sounds okay.”

 

The voice, suddenly so close behind you that your neck hairs prickled when his breath washed over them, made you shriek and jump to your feet so fast that your chair clattered back. Just at the last second, Sans caught the chair, and lifted it back into place, chuckling loudly like a complete asshole.   
  


"Don't.” You said, voice deathly serious as you turned to glare at him. “Ever. Do. That."   
  


Still snickering, he turned and laid down on the table in front of you, shutting his eye sockets, a stupid (and admittedly, still handsome) grin on his face.

  
You blinked. "...Uh?"   
  


"gonna nap here." He said, casually.   
  


"...Why?" You asked.   
  


He shrugged. "well, why not?"   
  


"Why not just go nap at home?" You were so confused.   
  


"you said you wanted to meet more often." He pointed out, eye sockets still shut.

  
"...We don't have to hang out here." You took a seat on the chair he’d picked back up, Sans lying on the table in front of you. One eye socket peaked open, starry eyelights looking you up and down.   
  


"well, where you wanna go, then?"   
  


"Why not my place?” He blinked in surprise, both sockets opening, and you shrugged. “I mean, you've literally been there like, a hundred times without permission. So."   
  
"alright." 

 

He rolled over and reached out to you. You froze, confused, but his hand just found your shoulder. The world shifted, bringing with it a gross feeling of dizziness, and then you were back at your house.

 

“Ugh...” You groaned, opening your eyes. You knew Sans could teleport- all the students did. You just didn’t expect it to be such an unpleasant experie-

 

You looked down.

 

... He was lying on your sofa, and had teleported you so that you were  _ straddling his chest _ , his stupid grin looking up at you.

  
"there we go.” He winked, hands resting on the sides of your thighs gently. “your place."   
  


...   
  


You smacked his mandible.

 

He started openly laughing as you removed yourself from his chest, red-faced and gritting your teeth together to stop yourself from screeching like a pterodactyl. You stumbled, twice, in your effort to rush to an armchair off to the side of the sofa.

  
He was still laughing when you sat down and drew your knees to your chest. You... you had to admit it, he was still hot. Even if you hated him for making you so lonely and scared, he was hot and popular and funny...

 

"I can't... I just... You are literally the last person I expected...?" You said, not entirely on purpose.

  
His laughing stopped, and he blinked, rolling over to face you. "what, as your stalker? ...how come?"

 

"B-because...”  _ I’m worthless. _ “Y-you hang out with people like Chad, and Melanie, and they all hate me. Even if Chad and some of Melanie’s minions tried to date me, they still think I’m a huge loser."   
  


He blinked "what? no, i don't hang out with melanie because i want to.”

 

You blinked too, glancing at him.

 

“Then, why is she...?” 

 

“she literally just hangs onto my arm all day long.” His tone took on a layer of disgust, and he rolled his eyelights. “she calls me ‘baby’, it’s gross. and i don't have the heart to pepper spray her yet."   
  
"I think you would need bear mace." You said, casually. "Or a flamethrower."   
  


"i think that's illegal...” He grinned. “not sure about the bear mace though."   
  


"Her uneven wings should be illegal." You scoffed.

  
"her contour makes her face look like a child trying to draw shadows on a square."

  
"The way she overdoes her lips looks like a toddler coloring outside the lines. So."   
  


"she acts like a child, too...” He pursed his bony lips. “maybe she's literally a child?"   
  
You rolled your eyes dramatically. "Maybe. Wouldn't be surprised with how much she whines."   
  


"and she clamours for attention at every turn possible." He added.   
  


"Okay. Yeah. She's a child." You felt... nice. Bonding over a mutual hatred of Melanie was a surefire way of getting your trust.

 

"you know...” He snorted. “i think her and donald trump would get along very nicely."   
  


"Pfft.” No, you did  _ not _ find that funny, shush. Instead, you turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “You fucked her. That makes you a pedo."   
  


He scowled, and rolled over, groaning. "i  _ didn't _ fuck her, she made that shit up."   
  
"She did?" You tilted your head to the side, suddenly interested.   
  


"mhm.” He was still facing the other way. “she managed to bug me into dating her for like, a day, then she got so clingy and angry and jealous that i had to dump her.” He threw his arms up, more aggravation leaking into his tone. “and then she told everyone we fucked! it’s ridiculous."   
  


"Pfft.” You chuckled, almost out of pity. “Wow. Everyone thinks it was the opposite."   


"hm? what do they say?" He rolled back over to face you.   


"That you were the clingy one, and  _ she  _ dumped  _ you _ .” You shrugged. “She spreads rumors way too much."   
  


"ugghhh...i literally don't understand how _ anyone _ can look at how she acts and think that's true."   
  


"I don't get it either."   
  


...   
  


This felt... way too natural.

 

You were just... chilling, in your living room... with your stalker. Chatting casually, bitching about annoying people... and actually enjoying it. You suddenly felt less comfortable, drawing your legs back up to your chest when you realised they’d relaxed outwards. This guy was literally  _ insane _ about you. You... needed to keep a closer eye on him.

 

“What about Chad? Why hang out near him?” You asked.

  
"i hang 'round near chad because he's hilariously stupid and a good way to keep up with what's happening around the school." He yawned, and you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at his crazy sharp canines.

 

"Ch-Chad's a pervert." You managed to get out.

  
"and i'm a stalker." He added.   
  


" _ And _ a pervert."   
  
"mhm.” He nodded in agreement, and his eyelights flicked over to you. A weird, dangerous, dark grin came onto his face, voice deep and silky.

 

“i have _ so many  _ pictures of you..."

  
... You shuffled away from him a little in your chair, staring, wide-eyed, like a deer in the headlights.

 

"...Are you serious!?" You said, tone a little panicked.

  
He shrugged, sickeningly casually, the dark look dropping away. "depends."

  
"No, what!?” You weren’t going to let him drop it that easily. “Are you being serious?"   
  


"...kinda."   
  


" _ Sans _ !” You said, tone exasperated. “DELETE THEM!"

 

He just grinned wider, taking his phone out of his pocket and holding it close to his chest. "neveeeeerrrr..."

 

"Ohmygod.” D-did he have _ naked pictures _ !? Your heart started hammering. “Sans, I'm not kidding!"

 

He chuckled at your reaction before pulling his phone away from his rib cage and swiping onto a picture. “oh, oh my god, i love this one,” he said, as he showed your the picture.

 

Your heart was hammering in panic, face pale, and-

 

...It was a photo of you sitting in class, clearly oblivious to the fact that anybody was photographing you, sleeping on your desk with your hair sprawled out everywhere.

 

...Wait a minute.

 

“...How did you take that!? You aren’t even in my grade!” You pointed out, angry, confused, but the tiniest bit relieved that it wasn’t nudes. The photo looked like it had been taken from Tyler’s seat in the classroom… but judging by your outfit, you remembered him being absent that day.

 

He snorted, before making a waving hand gesture with both of his hands. “maggggiiic.”

 

“...You are honestly so creepy and scary to me.” You told him, not caring if he knew how frightening he was at this point. You were just tired of it. Tired of feeling like a bunny in a cage, with no escape from the prying eyes. You felt as if you never had even a  _ moment _ of privacy… and that was turning out to be pretty accurate.

 

“...i can’t help who i am.” He told you, with a sad sounding chuckle, as he turned the phone back to him and continued to swipe through his gallery. Sounding almost as if he  _ regretted _ who he was.

 

You weren’t going to fall for it.

 

“You can help being a stalker.” You pointed out, voice flat. He never needed to be this way. It was  _ his _ choice.

 

“...not really.” He started. Uh... what...? 

 

But then perked up, a big grin spreading on his face, and changed the subject, “oh! this one!”

 

He showed you his phone once again, this time the picture being of you slapping a classmate. You remembered that day, it was when one of the boys who had just transferred to the school, a freshman, had slapped your ass. You were mortified, and you didn’t know what else to do other than turn around and smack him in the face. Apparently that was a good choice, because it never happened again after that.

 

“...Pfft,” you couldn't help but laugh at the memory. His face had been priceless, after the fact.

 

“...most of these are just random… i think that was the last exciting one for now.” He told you, as he put his phone back into his pocket.

 

“...That’s… a weird thing to do.” You told him, relieved he took dumb pictures of you doing dumb things instead of sexy ones. But still... you nervously starting to pick at the skin on your fingernails. “...Take pictures of me.”

 

“you’re pretty.” He responded, eyelights still on his phone screen, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “i like looking at them when i feel bad.”

 

...You hated yourself for feeling flattered.

 

“...Why not just look at me then? You do twenty-four seven, anyways.” You highlighted, not seeing the point in taking pictures when he was always watching… he probably wouldn’t even have time to look at them, with how much he stalked you.

 

“i leave you alone when i have to sleep. and when i have panic attacks, i make sure i’m not around you.” He explained. 

 

And... you were actually kind of grateful for the information. At least you were alone  _ sometime, _ even if it wasn't as often as you would like. You  _ still _ felt like you were on a display case, and you hated it, but at least you had some type of closing hours.

 

...You wished you could put up a ‘Do not disturb’ sign on yourself.

 

“...You’re confusing to me.” You admitted, your eyes drifting to look down at his shirt, as he made eye contact with you. 

 

“i’m confusing to me.”

 

Well great. At least you were on the same page.

 

“...So what now? You pretend like I don’t exist in school, still?” You asked him, wondering if he was going to keep hanging out with the ‘popular’ kids, while you just sat at a table alone in the corner… or if maybe he would act like your friend now.

 

...You weren’t even sure which option you would have prefered.

 

“well, that depends on if i can fight melanie off,” he told you, half jokingly. You knew Melanie would be an issue here, especially with how often she was glued to him.

 

“...Wish I could fight Melanie.” You mumbled under your breath, looking around as if you were expecting her to be right there.

 

“i could hold her arms while you smack her,” he offered.

 

“I’m not worried about being able to take her.” You explained, pushing some hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear, “I’m just worried about her friends joining in.” The last thing you needed was to get jumped by the ‘popular’ kids. Your reputation was already trash.

 

“what friends?”

 

You rolled your eyes. He knew exactly what you meant. Even if she didn’t exactly have what normal people would call  _ ‘friends’, _ she still had a shit load of people who she could get to beat your ass, and he knew that.

 

“Sorry. Minions.” you corrected yourself.

 

He smirked. “there ya go.”

 

“...So what do we do then?” You asked, crossing your arms, “Drop her off in Canada with no passport?”

 

He blinked, and then seemed to be actually considering the idea. You had to keep yourself from laughing at loud from the ridiculousness of the thought. She would wake up and have no idea where she was, and she would be stuck there, unless her parents smuggled her back across the boarder or something.

 

“...actually yes, i can do that.”

 

_ You were really hoping this was still a joke. _

 

“Sweet.”

 

“ooor saudi arabia.”

 

“Either works.”

 

“saudi arabia would be better because she can’t get out. i can do it later, when she’s sleeping, so she won’t know it was me.” He told you, and... by the tone of his voice, he seemed dead serious.

 

...Fuck it. You weren’t the one doing it.

 

“Okay… but I’m not taking her place. Not hanging off of your arm,” you told him, making sure he was really okay with no longer having arm candy.

 

He smiled. “i know. i’m hanging off of your arm.”

 

...You felt your face go red.

 

“I doubt it.” You mumbled, not really sure if you intended for him to hear it or not.

 

“i mean it.” He defended himself, sounding rather confident.

 

“Would damage your reputation.” You said, partially wanting to deter him, while at the same time hoping he would push it and tell you it didn’t matter. That he would want to be by your side no matter what. ...Damn, you really had some issues.

 

“i really couldn’t care less about your reputation.” He assured you, sounding like he thought it was some sort of joke. Like the thought of your reputation affecting his feelings for you in anyway was completely ridiculous.

 

...You had to admit, it kind of was. After all of the things he had done,  _ said _ , seen… you really doubted your reputation mattered at all.

 

“...You care about yours though.” Was that true? Or did  _ you _ just care about it for some reason. You had held him at such a high standard for so long that you didn’t really  _ want _ to see him any lower…

 

“not when you’re involved.”

 

You felt your heart do a front flip.

 

“...Mhm. I’ll bet,” you murmured, too embarrassed to say anything else in that moment. You didn’t want to admit that he made you feel good sometimes. He would get too cocky, and you needed to keep him in check. You needed control over  _ something _ at least.

 

“well, tomorrow the world will be a lessy bitchy place.” He promised you, his smile seeming lighter. More… thoughtful. Like he was appreciating you in that moment.

 

“Hopefully.” You said, half joking. “Take her minions, too.”

 

You still weren’t sure whether you believed him or not, but you wouldn’t really put anything past him.

 

“...heeeey,” he said suddenly, his smile stretching into a grin that made your skin crawl, “if we’re gonna be hanging out now… you gonna start asking me for help with your homework?”

 

You blinked, a little surprised and confused by the question. ...What was he planning?

 

“...Maybe?” While you could definitely use his help in Science and Math, you weren’t really sure if you wanted to accept it. He was clearly up to something, and it made you a bit uneasy with how suspicious and eerie he sounded.

 

He started to laugh, and at first it made you jump. He was mimicking an evil laugh, the kind you would see from an evil Disney character… and it really wasn’t helping you in this situation.

 

“Stop!”

 

“mwahahaha…” he continued to laugh, clearly not caring that it made you so uneasy.

 

“Ew. Stop,” you said again, and thankfully, this time he actually listened.

 

At least you had  _ some _ type of control over him.

 

“...i feel like we’ve run out of subjects to talk about.” he told you, honestly, and you had to agree. You assumed the only thing he ever actually  _ wanted _ was to talk  _ about _ you… so it was no wonder why he didn't know how to actually speak  _ to _ you.

 

“Well, then do my homework.”You told him, remembering the deal. What was the worst that could happen, really? It was only kisses.

 

...This time.

 

“alright. pass it over.”

 

Instead, you just took your backpack and chucked it at him, half hoping it would knock him out and put him in a coma. But, sadly, he caught it with ease.

 

“how many questions i gotta do?” he asked, as he started to unzip your bag.

 

“Ten.”

 

“hmmm,” he hummed, thoughtfully, “that’s gonna be eight kisses.”

 

...That was a  _ lot _ of kisses… especially for someone who’s never actually  _ been _ kissed before. Were you really about to give your first kiss away to  _ him? _ Your  _ stalker? _ ...He was probably your only option anyways. He never really let any other guys stay near you for long. He was smart… he knew how to keep you isolated, only with him. He was your only option, in the end, it seemed.

 

“...I wanna add to the deal.” you told him, and you weren't going to take no for an answer.

 

“how so?”

 

“...I’ll only kiss you if I pass.” It seemed fair to you. If he didn’t pass you, then there was really no reason for him to do your homework, anyways, so… it was even.

 

“done.” He said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He was  _ so _ confident in himself with this, that he didn’t even have to  _ think _ about it. He just had to  _ agree. _ “eight kisses if you pass.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

You watched him as he did your homework, right then and there. He was able to copy your handwriting almost perfectly, and while that should have freaked you out, what really scared you the most was how  _ fast _ he finished the work. He was done in less than ten minutes, and he never answered in one word… no, he made sure to show his work and explain how he did it.

 

He was a genius, and that frightened you.

 

“...You gonna start asking for kisses every time you do my dishes, too?” You asked him, really hoping he would say no. You didn’t want to have to kiss him  _ every time _ he did something. It wasn’t fair.

 

“no. i just do that myself.” He assured you, making you feel a bit better. Least he wasn’t gonna be a huge douche about  _ everything. _

 

“...Just making sure.”

 

“can i sleep on your couch tonight?” He asked, suddenly, catching you a bit off guard. He was actually asking  _ permission _ for something? Damn.

 

“Don’t you have a home?” You really didn’t see the need for him to be sleeping in your house… plus your parents could be home any day at this point. You didn’t know how you would explain a boy sleeping there.

 

“i do,” he admitted, “but i just wanna sleep on your couch.”

 

“...Why?” Wouldn’t he be more comfortable at home, in his own bed? You didn’t even really have a nice couch… it cheap and you got it from a yard sale. Sleeping on it wouldn’t be very nice for your back.

 

“i like it here.” You really didn’t see why… but you also didn’t see a reason why he couldn’t sleep here, either. He was always watching, so… you would probably feel less on edge if you knew exactly where he was, and what he was doing, rather than just be wondering if he’s watching you in that very moment.

 

“...I guess?” you gave in, pretty easily.

 

He let out a happy sigh, and seemed to get a bit more comfortable. “thanks.” 

 

“...So… you gonna stay for dinner, then?” you asked him, not really sure if you felt comfortable eating in front of him… or…  _ not _ eating in front of him, regardless of the fact that he already knew about your eating habits.

 

...You just didn’t like food.

 

“i can make dinner,” he said, closing his eye sockets, looking like he was ready to take a nap.

 

“...Make dinner?” you asked, a bit anxiously. You weren’t sure if you wanted that… you didn’t want him to end trying to guilt you into eating because he made you food.

 

He nodded, and you shook your head.

 

“...No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

 

He shrugged. “that’s okay. tired?” 

 

You nodded, and made your way to a closet that was in the hallway outside the living room, where you grabbed a blanket and a pillow before walking back in and throwing them on top of him.

 

He chuckled and adjusted so he was laying properly with his head on the pillow, and the blanket over him. “night, y/n.”

 

“Night,” you called back, before making your way back to your room.

 

...Your stalker was going to sleep on your couch.

 

…

 

What was wrong with you?


	5. kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonamyluffer1011: youer mom gay. No but really, you guys are great. Thanks for the support and nice comments, and let us know of any theories you might have. They're interesting to read.
> 
> Llama: tingo tongo i stole ur bongo

When the teacher handed you back your paper, you have to admit that some part of you was hoping you would have a severely failing grade. Was that... wrong of you? Maybe, but to be quite honest, you didn’t really care. You sighed, running your hands over your head as the teacher walked by. Your heart was kinda in your throat right now... 

 

He placed it face down on your desk, the paper rustling almost obscenely. You took a deep breath and covered your eyes, contemplating your life for a good 15 seconds before mustering the courage to look. You shakily reached out, and flipped the paper over in one swift motion. 

 

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as you read the grade on top of your paper.

 

98/100, the red pen seemed to scream at you.

 

…Fuck.

 

You jumped slightly when you felt your phone go off in your pocket, shocking you out of your current thought process. You pulled it out immediately and unlocked your screen, bringing up the texting app and seeing Sans had texted you. 

 

... You sighed. Of course.   
**  
Sans:** _ eight kisses, hun _

 

You actually groaned out loud as you read his obnoxious message. Of course he would know. Of course he would know you passed, probably before you even knew yourself. You let out a frustrated sigh, typed out an angry reply.   


**You:** _ Suck my dick, hun _

 

Okay, maybe it was immature, but you didn’t really care. He deserved it for being so...  _ cocky _ .

 

You placed your phone back down on your desk and leaned back in your chair, taking a moment to breathe. You knew as soon as you got out of class he was probably going to tackle you and ‘claim his prize’. You were ripped from your train of thought once again (did this guy ever even let you  _ think _ before he messaged!?) as your phone buzzed on your desk.   
  
**Sans:** _i_ _mean_ **  
Sans:** _ i can lick your clit _

 

You felt your face redden as you read those texts, forcing yourself to keep from screaming in embarrassment. It was in the middle of the day! People might lean over your shoulder and see! He had no shame, did he? 

 

You mustered up some more courage. Well too bad, because you refused to let him win.

**  
** **You:** _ No. Just suck my dick. _

 

Okay. Still childish, and not your best, but oh well.

 

Sans: _ ok _   
**Sans:** _ under the desk or out in the field? _

 

You snorted lightly. Okay, he wanted to be a pervert? You could fuck with him.

 

**You:** _ Rn. _

 

**Sans:** _ you sure? you’re in class. that’s kinky, even for me. _

 

You rolled your eyes. Please. He would probably be willing to ‘suck your dick’ while you were both hanging off a cliff.

 

Desperate fucker.

 

**You:** _ I don't have a dick, asshole _

 

**Sans:** _ damn. then i guess i’ll just have to lick your clit after all, huh? _

 

You swear, you felt your face get even redder as you reread that sentence about 5 times, tilting your phone closer to you so no one else would see.

 

**You:** _ Stop. _

 

Okay, you were lame.

 

**Sans:** _ pfft. stop? i haven’t even started. _

 

**You:** _ Good. Don’t. _

 

You had this strange feeling in the pit of your stomach, that... he might be laughing at you.

 

**Sans:** _ wanna know how i would start? _

 

Oh dear god. No. Was he actually trying to sext you right now!? You typed furiously.

 

**You:** _ No. Thanks. I’m good. Gonna focus on class now if you don’t mind so I stop needing your help with my homework. _

 

**Sans:** _ pff. i would start by pulling down those pants you got on… or maybe i should just rip a hole in ‘em? _

 

SHAMELESS

 

**You:** _ Stop. Now. _

 

**Sans:** _ oh, no, no, no, i wouldn’t stop there. i would then push your panties to the side… _

 

Oh my God. Oh my GOD. BASTARD.

 

**You:** _ Stop!!! _

 

**Sans:** _ then.. _

**Sans:** _ i would… _

**Sans:** _ licc. _

**Sans:** _ suck _

**Sans** : _ make you cummm _

 

…

 

_ Are you fucking kidding me _ !? 

 

**You:** _ I’m in class. Stop. _

 

**Sans:** _ fiiiiinnnne. class is about to end anyways. _

 

You felt your heart race when you glanced up at the clock and realized he was  _ right _ . Class was over in about 40 seconds. You quickly started to gather your stuff together and put them in your backpack, just in time for the bell to go off. 

 

Shit. Shit. Damn. FUCK.

 

You took in a deep breath as you stood from your chair and pushed it back in its place, thinking of new ways to try and fight Sans off. You picked up your backpack off of the floor and started for the door, releasing your breath and walking out of the classroom.

 

As soon as you walked into the hallway, you saw him. 

 

He was leaning on the lockers across from your classroom with a shit-eating grin on his face that made you want to punch him. Hard. He noticed you, and the grin only seemed to become wider.

 

You stormed up to him and shoved the completed, almost full-marks homework at him. Then, you crossed your arms, and glared up at him. 

 

“Stop.” You said, glaring harder.

 

He started to walk towards you, a little too close for comfort. You blinked, anger falling away, backing up.

 

"eeeiiiggghhhttt..." He said ominously, still coming closer, his face shadowed and smile dangerous.

 

You sighed, trying to sound annoyed instead of scared, continuing to back up. You ended up with your back against the wall next to the door of the classroom you just got out of. He placed both of his hands by either side of your head, keeping you locked in place. “...L-Later.”

 

Shit. You stuttered.

 

“mm, i’m sorry ma’am, but if you can’t pay your debt up front, then i’ll take a loan with twenty five percent interest rate…” he said teasingly, leaning his face closer to yours…

 

You pushed him back a few inches by the front of his chest and gave him as stern of a look as you could muster with your cheeks as pink as a sunset. “Sans! After school!” you scolded, looking around at all of the people in the hallways. Some had stopped to look at you both, but when Sans turned and looked at them, they would quickly avert their eyes and continue walking. Perks of being popular, you guessed.

 

He turned his attention back to you and gave a sly smile. He gently pushed some hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. “eight now or ten later,” he told you, his hand going back to resting on the wall beside your head. “your choice…”

 

You swallowed harshly and look around anxiously for a moment before meeting his gaze again. “...T-Ten later, then.”

 

The smile on his face widened. “alright.” He muttered, softly, before finally backing off.

 

...

 

After that, he left you alone, aside from a few random texts. 

 

You went through the day and tried to focus on your schoolwork and taking notes, hell, maybe you could even learn something new today! You hadn’t actually  _ learnt _ anything at school for ages, considering your distracting stalker situation.

 

It was extremely hard to concentrate, though, because you couldn’t get the thought of Sans kissing you out of your head. If he wasn’t so fucking creepy, you would be over the moon. I mean, you used to idolize him, for fucks sake! Only a few days ago, the thought of Sans saying he was going to give you  _ ten kisses _ later...

 

Your heart would’ve stopped. Literally. You would’ve gone into cardiac arrest.

 

One thing that scared you a lot, was the fact you didn’t know what he was even fully capable of. You know that he can stalk you and harass you without a trace, so only God knows what he’s planning at the end of the day! He could sneak into your place at night and strangle you, and then go home with no consequences! He sure as hell has snuck in your place before, he’s confirmed it himself! 

 

But then again… if he wanted to hurt you, he probably would’ve done it by now. You sighed, and looked out the window. If he wanted to sexually assault you, he would’ve done that too. You and him both know he could get away with it, completely scott free.

 

He was honestly sick. So fucking sick. He had it all. He was popular, funny, worshipped, but that wasn’t enough for him. No, he had to harass you too. To make the situation worse, he was smart. So  _ fucking _ smart. He was practically a genius, and that scared you shitless. Sick and smart. The first two words that pop in your mind at the mere  _ mention _ of his name, and it was a seriously dangerous fucking combination. Especially for somebody who had access to magic! That’s a whole extra level to your fears!

 

You let out a small yelp when you walked out of your final class of the day and he was suddenly right in front of you, sipping a juice box. You backed up a bit and accidentally bumped into some random guy, who thankfully, wasn’t upset at all about it. You muttered a quick apology and he gave a little smile, before walking away. 

 

You looked back to Sans and took note of his expression as he watched the boy walk off. He was… glaring? Only it was something else… you swear you could see traces of malice in that expression. You shrugged it off, for now.

 

“...You gotta stop doing that,” you told him, giving an exasperated look.

 

His gaze snapped from watching the boy back to looking at you with his usual easy going smile. “stop what?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

  
You gave another sigh. 

 

“Waiting outside of my classes like that.” You explained, walking over to your locker and putting in the combination.

 

He leaned next to you and watched as you slid some books back into place, taking sips from his juice box every now and then. 

 

“i always did this. only difference is that now you’re aware that i’m here.” He explained, casually. It made you cringe internally. That was... really creepy.

 

You shut your locker, and turned to face him, teeth gritted. “Dude. People are gonna think we’re together.”

 

He snorted, and gave you a look. 

 

“yeah. that’s the idea, silly.” He told you, affection clear in his voice.   
  


You felt your cheeks heat up slightly, and you gave him a glare. “What do you mean, ‘that’s the idea’!?” Was he... trying to make it seem like you were a  _ couple _ !?

 

He gave a half hearted shrug, and reached out, ruffling your hair gently. You squeaked and moved to smooth it back down, moving a step away from him in irritation. "if i'm always hanging around you, no other guys are gonna dare make a move. you know how many people i had to threaten while i was anonymous? it was tiring.” He explained, nonchalantly.

 

For a moment you felt... confused. If... if he was threatening people to stay away from you, that meant people... liked you?

 

_ So that means... not everybody hated you? _

 

Relief flooded your system for just a moment. You  _ weren’t _ a huge loser! There were people who wanted to hang out with you! People who wanted to date you! People who were...

 

... were...

 

You had always thought nobody liked you. You had thought that you were too ugly, or too weird for anybody to ever actually like you, but to find out you suffered alone because of him!? Because he  _ threatened _ people!? Because he had this weird  _ obsession _ with you!?

 

_ Keep your cool (y/n). _ You told yourself, breath shaking. _ Relax. _

 

You took in another, deeper breath, and then exhaled, before speaking. “...So you’re telling me… people actually…  _ liked _ me?”

 

“mhm.”

 

You felt your blood boil at how casually he said that. Your patience started to thin, and you whipped round to him, eyes wide.

 

“You... Oh my  _ God! _ I hate you! I was so...  _ lonely _ !”

 

He smiled again, and softened his features. You weren’t sure if it was intentional or not. “you wanna go out with chad?”

 

...You internally cringed at the mere  _ thought _ of that. You felt insulted by the question itself. 

 

“No!”   
  


He snorted lightly. “well, he tried. a few times, actually.”

 

You let that sink in for a moment. Chad. Chad, the fuckboi, wanted to date you. 

 

The woman user.

 

Uh... 

 

No thanks. 

 

... You felt your anger leave you, just a little. Driving away Chad wasn’t exactly something you could be mad at Sans for.

 

“...Was he the only one?” You asked, fiddling with your nails.  _ Please say no. That was even worse than nobody liking you at all. _

 

“two of melanie’s minions tried to have a go.”

 

You cringed externally this time. Melanie’s minions? No.  _ Fuck no _ . Melanie’s the biggest bitch you’ve ever met, you would never date anybody who even _ associated _ with her. “Ew what the hell!?”

 

He gave an amused hum. “mhm. and... i think the most recent girl chad dated. that’s it.”

 

You thought for a moment. Most recent... Oh. “...Sarah?”

 

He nodded. “yeah. her,” he explained, taking another sip.

 

You looked down for a moment, picking your nail. “... Oh. I liked her.”

 

You saw a small flicker of jealousy flash across his expression, but decided not to comment on it. He sighed and glanced in another direction for a split seconds before looking back at you. “...isn’t she the one who called you a slut?”

 

Your expression fell. “...She did?”

 

He look... apologetic. “...right. sorry. you weren’t there.”

  
You suddenly felt very upset. You know you shouldn’t be bothered by what other people think, especially people who hang around  _ Chad _ and  _ Melanie _ … 

 

... But it still hurt.

 

“...O-Oh.” Was all you managed to say.

 

He looked like he regretted telling you this, as soon as he saw your face fall. He quickly tossed out his now empty juice box in the trashcan right next to the both of you, and then gently cupped your face in his hands. “hey... don’t take it to heart. she’s a narcissistic bitch.” His voice was soft and gentle, nothing like his usual asshole exterior.

  
You shrugged, your gaze drifting down to your feet. “It’s fine.”    
  


“...you’re taking it to heart.” He sounded upset.

 

You gave a sad sounding scoff. “I… I take everything to heart. You know that…”

 

He gently stroked your cheeks with his thumbs, affection clear on his face. You weren’t quite sure how to take it, seeing as he  _ was _ your stalker. “you take things that don’t matter to heart. like, why does her opinion matter? it shouldn’t in the slightest. she’s a bitch who drinks and parties too much. you should take the things that are important to heart, like when i tell you that you’re beautiful or compliment you in any way.”

 

You felt your expression soften slightly. “...It’s kind of hard when everybody's shattered my self confidence, Sans.” You said, turning your face to try and break out of his hands.

 

He gently turned your head to look back at him. “hey, hey…” he started gently, “...i think you’re beautiful. right now you might not accept that, but in the future i’ll make sure you know how special you really are.”

 

You felt your heart do a small front flip in your chest as you stared into his eyes. This was Sans. Sans the skeleton. Your stalker, and he was making you feel wanted and making you feel special. You should be afraid of him. You should want to cry and run away, but instead… you felt  _ loved _ ?

 

You sighed softly and gently slapped his chest. “...Quit getting sentimental on me.”

 

He snickered and let go of your face, ruffling your hair affectionately, once again.

 

You groaned and tried to fix your hair. “No! Stop doing that!” you complained.

 

He smiled fondly as he watched you fix yourself. “...don’t worry about the kisses. i’ll have them another time.”

 

…

 

You were shocked and disgusted with yourself when you felt a wave of disappointment rush over you. “...Oh,” was all you could manage. You knew why he was saying it, so why the actual  _ fuck _ did you feel so rejected all of a sudden!?

 

He raised a brow bone, amusement clear on his face. “you... sound disappointed?”

 

You quickly recomposed yourself enough to glare at him. “I never said that!” You challenged, maybe a little bit _ too _ defensively.

 

His expression softened again. “...you just seem so beat up and upset right now. didn’t think it was really a good idea to ask for them at the moment.”

 

You sighed. “I don’t care, okay? I just… wanna go home.”

 

You saw a small flash of sympathy on his face for a moment. “shortcut?”

 

You nodded, taking his hand when it was offered. You closed your eyes and let the world fall away.

 

...

 

When he told you to open your eyes again, you did, blinking away the nausea. You found yourself back in your living room, standing by the couch, light still seeping in through the curtains, everything so  _ quiet _ and peaceful. You pulled your hand away from his, noting that he tightened his grip for a fraction of a moment before releasing. His hand fell back at his side, and he looked towards your kitchen, eyelights soft, before looking back at you.

 

“tea?”

 

You blinked, and then looked toward the kitchen for a moment as well. “Uh… Sure.”

 

“mint or regular?”

 

“... Regular.”

 

He gave a small nod and then made his way to your kitchen, where you heard the faint sound of glasses and spoons. 

 

You sighed as you sat down on your couch, looking towards the remote next to you, on the arm rest. You picked it up and flicked the tv on, not really sure what you even wanted to watch... You settled on some random family game show before leaning back into the cushions and relaxing. You got pretty engrossed into the game show before Sans came back with a mug. He sat next to you on the couch and handed it to you, and you momentarily hesitated. _ What if he drugged it? _

 

You set the mug down on the coffee table when he looked to the TV, leaning back and getting comfortable once again. Sans turned to look at you when he felt you shift, and he noticed the look on your face. You seemed… distant. “...should i leave?”

 

You were momentarily shocked by the question. He was  _ offering _ to go away? Most of the time you couldn’t get him to leave, no matter how hard you tried!

 

...Weirdly, you didn’t really  _ want _ him to go away right now…?

 

…

 

What the fuck is wrong with you?

 

“...You don’t have to.”

 

He seemed happy enough with that answer. He smiled the slightest bit, and you wouldn’t have been able to see it if you weren’t paying close attention. “alright. movie?” 

 

You nodded, handing him the remote. He switched to Netflix and started to search through the options one by one, sometimes lingering on the trashier romance movies. “...hm… wanna watch a trash movie, or one that’s actually good?”

 

You snorted. “You can pick.” He settled on some trash movie. He insisted that it was to make fun of it, but you’re about 80% sure he actually enjoyed trash movies unironically.

 

…

 

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, you ended up leaning your head on his shoulder. He was pretty sure it was done subconsciously, but his face still burned a bright blue at the sudden contact. He had to force himself to stay still and not tense up, because holy shit, you were  _ touching _ him! Whether it was on purpose or not didn’t matter, because he had missed the way it felt to feel your warmth against him. He hadn’t felt it since…  _ that _ night.

 

Funny how whenever you touched him, it was either not on purpose or when you were completely shit faced.

 

But maybe you  _ did _ do it on purpose. Because you looked at him in a way that showed concern.  _ shit. must’ve been stiff. _ He almost panicked. He loved the feeling of you leaning on him. He didn’t want you to pull away. He  _ needed _ this. It had been so long.

 

He forced himself to relax before he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you back against him, not forcefully, but to show he was okay with it. You seemed fine with this, as you quickly relaxed back into him.  _ thank god. _

  
  


…

  
  


You had dozed off, because the trash movie Sans had put on just wasn’t catching your attention properly. 

 

You woke up when there was a sudden shift in the couch next to you, startling you slightly. You opened your eyes and blink away the sleepiness before settling on Sans. He had two plates in his hands. The food looked…  _ good. _ To say the least.

 

“here. you didn’t have any chicken, so i used pork instead. i hope that’s okay?” He told you, as he handed you one of the plates.

 

You accepted the plate, but… you didn’t really touch any of the food. You just kind of watched the TV and waited for him to finish.

 

The food, based on looks alone, looked almost perfect, and that kind of upset you.  _ Why was he so good at everything? _

 

... The only thing he didn’t seem to be perfect at was containing his obsession with you, cause he sure as hell was never subtle about it.

 

While he was eating, you couldn’t help but think about the deal. Was he still gonna try and kiss you? Was this a freebie? Did he change his mind? ... Did he realize you were really just an ordinary ugly freak? 

 

... Why did these thoughts disappoint you so much, but at the same time make you feel so much relief? 

 

You waited for him to finish eating, and then set your plate down on the coffee table next to his. It had only taken him about five minutes. You were learning he was a  _ fast _ eater. 

 

... As soon as you set the plate down, he turned to look at you. His smile made you feel...

 

A... bit uneasy. 

 

It was almost… 

 

... Predatory? 

 

“so… about those kisses.”

It seems you invited karma to come out and play.

 

You felt your face go pink as you realized you were trapped. You were gonna have to kiss your stalker, all alone in your apartment. You didn’t exactly have a way out of this one.

 

...Or did you?

 

You smiled and then gave a small nod, which seemed to surprise him, because his eye sockets widened for a fraction of a second before his face went back to his casual laid-back look.

 

“...Yeah. Okay, just… hold on,” you told him as you stood and went into the kitchen. You opened the cupboard and started to move things to look around. Hopefully you had…  _ Aha!  _ There they are!

 

You made your way back into the living room and stood in front of him with a smirk before emptying 10 hershey kisses onto his lap. “There ya go. Ten kisses.”

 

You were very proud of yourself for that one.

 

He blinked and then stared down at his lap for a good 15 seconds before smirking and looking up at you. “very clever, and cute.... well, if you’re not giving ‘em…” he started, a low purr rumbling from the back of his throat, “guess i should take ‘em…”

 

He stood up and you gulped, started to back away. He followed, slowly stalking towards you. “Y-You never specified!”

 

“well, i’m specifying now,” he told you, leaning down towards your face…

 

So you did the only thing you could think of in the heat of the moment. You purposely fell to the ground.

 

In retrospect, that was probably a bad idea, because he was instantly on top of you, his body hovering above yours. You felt your breathing become shallow and quick, and your palms become sweaty. You felt your heartbeat pick up in pace and you felt heat rush up to your ears. You should be  _ terrified _ right now. But no… you… you were  _ turned on _ . You were turned on by having your stalker on top of you.

 

_ You sick fuck. _

 

He wasn’t smiling anymore. His expression held… desire. It was as if he was starving and now had access to the most delicious meal he’d ever laid his eyes on. It made you feel uneasy, but at the same time you felt incredibly  _ wanted _ . Important. Like for once you fucking mattered! You weren’t just some  _ freak _ . For the first time in a long time, you felt beautiful.

 

You stayed completely still as he started to lean down, his face getting closer to yours. You closed your eyes tightly, and you were a little surprised when you felt him kiss your cheek. It was slow and affectionate, and it made your heart skip a beat completely. 

 

“...one.” His voice was husky. It rung through your ears, and you swear you could feel your heart beating out of your chest.

 

He went lower, planting a kiss on your jaw, on the right side. You felt your toes curl into the carpet as you tensed just a bit. You were shocked when you feel a small noise rip from your throat, sounding almost like a mewl in response to his affections.  “two…” 

 

He lowered yet again, this time leaning down and pressing a kiss against the left side of your neck. “three…” 

 

You let out a breathy sigh, internally cursing yourself for sounding so content with this. You should be pushing him. You should be screaming and yelling and hitting! Why aren’t you fighting this!?

 

He switched to the other side of your neck and kissed it, muttering out the next number, “four…”, before kissing right under your right ear lobe.

 

“five…” 

 

You moaned. You fucking  _ moaned _ . Your stalker kissing your face made you  _ fucking moan. _

 

One of his hands suddenly made it’s way down to rest on your waist as he gave your neck two more long kisses, gently muttering against your skin. “six... seven…” 

 

You felt your body start to shake in response to all of the attention. You weren’t used to affection, like, at all? And this made you feel slightly anxious, but so,  _ so _ excited at the same time. You felt so sensitive right now, like your senses had increased ten fold all at once, and the slightest touch sent your entire body shuddering with goose bumps.

 

...What the hell was he doing to you?

 

You felt him place one more on your jaw, and then on your cheek gently before cupping your face. “eight, nine…”

 

You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You just stared up into his eye sockets. His eyes were always so beautiful to you. Like stars… or fairy lights. Just beautiful. Mesmerizing.

 

You barely even noticed as he leaned down until your lips were pressed against his.

 

…

 

_ Ohmygod. _

 

Sans.

 

Sans the skeleton is  _ kissing _ you!

 

_ Kiss him back you idiot! _ You yelled in your mind.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and forced yourself to relax. When you did that, a few things became more apparent about him. Like, how warm he was. How was a skeleton so warm? Then again, it’s not like you were kissing an actual skeleton. He wasn’t dead. It only made sense that he would be warm. You also realized he… had lips? No, he didn’t have lips, just… It was soft. Where his lips should be, it’s just soft. Like soft bone? It feels nice against your skin and lips. Comforting.

 

The kiss was slow, and you felt the passion he put in behind it. You felt the affection, and you actually  _ enjoyed _ this. This is your stalker, but that just wasn’t registering in your mind right now. All you could think about was how good and how  _ right _ this all felt. How good his body felt pressed against yours. 

 

You don’t want it to  _ ever _ stop.

 

But it did. He pulled away after a few moments, and you realized  that you weren’t even breathing.

You panted and stared up at him longingly. You couldn’t help the small whine of protest that erupted from you as he sat up.

 

“...ten.”.

 

You were staring at him. You knew the look on your face was telling him you wanted more.

 

“...hey, i can always charge extra,” he said teasingly, his face going back down to your neck, leaving light kisses.

 

You moaned and allowed him to continue his actions for about 2 minutes before the reality of the situation really hit you.

 

Your stalker is making you moan and whine on your living room floor.

 

You quickly pushed him away and sat up, trying your best to look mad. You straightened out your clothes as best as you could, your face probably representing a tomato.

 

He chuckled deeply and kissed your cheek one more time before sitting next to you. “you’re all red~”

 

You got a little too defensive to be honest. “F-Fuck you! You’re all blue!”

 

He snorted lightly. “cause that was hot as fuck…”

 

Well if you weren’t red before…

 

“...Shut up.”

 

He moved a little closer and nuzzled your shoulder. “make me.”

 

You groaned in frustration, and said something you honestly say way too often for someone who doesn’t have a penis. “Suck. My Dick.”

 

...He shoved his hand down the front of your pants.

 

“okay.” 

 

You stiffened slightly. Strangely, some part of you didn’t… mind this?

 

_ Shit, stop! _

 

You tried to keep calm as your eyes went from his hand to his face. “No.”

 

_ Fuck you are so lucky your voice didn’t waver! _

 

He smirked. “pfft.. sorry.” He took his hand out of your pants and gravitated over to the couch, where he plopped down.

 

“...You gonna go home anytime soon?” You were frustrated with him now. You just wanted him to go away so you could go to bed and try to forget what just happened.  _ Try _ .

 

“not unless you want me to.”

 

...Well you couldn’t just say that. That’s just mean.

 

“...I’m going to bed.” There. That was a good excuse for him to leave.

 

“i’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

...He really couldn’t take a hint, could he?

 

You sighed and stood as well, making your way over to your own room. “Whatever.”

 

“...you want me to come with?”

 

Oh fuck no. Especially not after what just happened.

 

“No. Sleep on the couch.” You said in what you  _ hoped _ was a demanding tone.

 

“i’ll sleep in bed with you if you want me to.”  _ Was he fucking purring!? _

 

“Or you can go home!” you snapped. He was really starting to get on your fucking nerves!

 

“why? you’re here,” he purred. His voice holding fondness.

 

“...Stop being a perv.” You didn’t even really feel comfortable with knowing he could slip into your room at any moment. But then again, if he wanted to, he definitely could even if he wasn’t on your couch. Could slip into your window unexpectedly at any moment.

 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “can’t change who i am.”

 

 _Asshole._ _You don’t have to act like a pervert._

 

“Shut up. Go to sleep.” You said, as you moved into your bedroom and shut the door.

 

You heard him call out to you from the sofa “night y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya rarted


	6. safekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama:  
> Heya y'all! Sorry about the long wait. I have some massive exams that I'm going through, and writing was kinda on the backburner. We managed to squeeze a little through, but it'll be around 2 weeks before I'm back in the game completely (I've got a blessing of a half-term week between the exams, aka, Cram My Mind Time). Might be some chapters during that period, but it's very unlikely. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Sonamyluffer:  
> I have two other stories I'm doing, but don't worry, still working on this. BE NICE TO LLAMA IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE GETTING AN EDUCATION. Anyways, we love you guys and no we don't have husbands, and no, we aren't really married. Have a great day. <3
> 
> If you have something negative to add, shove it in your ass.
> 
> Llama and Bri's guide to writing mindless hate on a story <3  
> Step 1; get out your keyboard  
> Step 2; turn on your computer  
> Step 3; Immediately punch yourself in the face several times and shove the whole computer up your ass  
> Step 4; consider if you can do literally anything else with your life, like making friends, going outside, not being a disappointment to your parents or changing your hate to constructive criticism that will aid the development of our writing skills  
> Step 5; Profit

_ “Look at the state of the house! We leave for, what, two months, and come back to a pig sty!? We can’t fucking trust you with anything!” _

 

_ “And look at yourself! You’ve been pigging on food, haven’t you? You’ve probably been spending all our hard-earned money on food so you can stuff your greedy face behind our backs.” _

 

_ “I wish I’d never given birth to you.” _

 

_ “Should’ve used birth control.” _

 

_ “I wish you’d just di-” _

 

...

 

You woke up, tangled in the bedsheets, gasping and heaving, a sick feeling in your stomach, arms and legs almost numb. It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the darkness and see the ceiling, to drive the echoes of your parent’s voices out of your head, to tell yourself that  _ this is reality, it was a dream, they aren’t home yet _ .

 

...

 

You couldn’t make their voices stop.

 

You knew you were awake, and that you were fine, but you were sticky with sweat and it was dark and damp and cold and you felt  _ so sick _ and they were whirling in your mind, always there, always there...

 

You let out a little choked sob, reflexively rolling over and grabbing your phone off the bedside table to check if Sans had sent you anything, further tangling yourself in the bed sheets, but...

 

... Nothing…? Why hadn’t he…?

 

Oh yeah. He... was downstairs. On your couch.

 

That... you’d let him sleep on.

 

...

 

You shook your head as a thought passed through, immediately banishing it. No, you weren’t going to go downstairs and see him, he wasn’t someone you would go to for comfort,  _ ever _ . The only reason you even checked your phone was out of reflex, you weren't searching for comfort from  _ him. _ No...

 

You could deal with this yourself.

 

You put the phone back on the bedside table and started unwrapping yourself from the sheets, your arms cold and shivery. You weren’t even sure how you’d managed to get the duvet into such a crazy position- you must’ve been throwing yourself back and forth like a rocking chair.

 

... You still felt sick.

 

Swallowing the rising bile in your throat and sitting up, you tried to focus on calming your heartbeat, closing your eyes and breathing slowly. It was pounding fearfully against your ribcage, as if it wanted to break out and run from this goddamn house.

 

You didn’t blame it.

 

... Eventually, it slowed, and you wiped your forehead on your arm, still feeling sick. And... 

 

... Lonely.

 

You knew Sans was downstairs, but you still felt alone, in this dark room, empty and silent but for your breathing, with the sweaty bed sheets and slightly damp mattress (ew).

 

You’d never get back to sleep like this.

 

...

 

M... maybe just...

 

You could... swallow your pride? For one night? He was your stalker, after all, he’d probably seen you much worse than this. He wouldn’t judge... And right now, even if it was  _ him _ , the prospect of being close to  _ anyone _ made you feel just that bit better.

 

...

 

Just one night.

 

You sniffled, and got out of bed, crossing the floor as silently as you could. It was so cold... and quiet... The hairs on the back of your neck were prickling.

 

... You went down the stairs, into the dark, previously calmed heart pounding again. When a stair creaked, you almost turned back... but you screwed your eyes shut and kept going. Something in your chest was telling you that being with Sans was the best choice you could make right now.

 

Besides. One night. And he was better than no one.

 

...

 

You pushed open the living room door, slowly, feeling so exposed and watched in the dark.

 

He was asleep, breathing softly. He was lying on his side, facing the sofa, his back to the inky room, so still and quiet. But even now... just hearing someone else’s breathing... you felt that bit less sick and unsafe.

 

... You closed the door behind you and headed over to the couch, standing by it, looking down at him, sleeping so soundly, eyesockets shut and chest rising and falling under the blanket.

 

...

 

What now?

 

You swallowed, lower lip trembling and eyes welling with tears. You were too embarrassed to wake him up, to scared to go back up the stairs in the dark and into your room, too cold to keep standing here, and sick to your stomach, plagued with your parent’s voices nagging in the back of your mind.

 

Here you were, in your own living room at 2 or 3am, frightened and about to sleep next to your stalker so you wouldn’t feel quite so alone.

 

... Would he be mad if you woke him up?

 

You swallowed again and sucked up the last remnants of your pride, just... lying down next to him, his back to you. There was very little space and you were nearly hanging off, but...

 

Immediately, it was so much better than being alone.

 

And that thought made you start to sob.

 

I mean... that, and how cold and exhausted and nauseous you were.

 

“... hm...”

 

... He stirred.

 

You tried to hold your breath and silence your sobs but it was about as effective as trying to baptise a cat. It just made it worse, little wet sounds escaping your throat, shoulders bouncing and chest fluttering.

 

“... y... y/n!?”

 

_ Don’t look at me. _

 

_ I’m pathetic. _

 

“... are you crying?”

 

_ Don’t hate me. _

 

_ You’re the only one who cares. _

 

You sobbed.

 

_ You’re the only one who lov- _

 

Suddenly, you were bundled into his arms, and being rolled over, and then stopped. He was cuddling you, your back to the sofa, pressed against his chest and your face under his chin, covered on all sides. He shuffled, a little, pulling the blanket more over you, his body heat instantly chasing away the cold that had plagued your skin, and you momentarily wondered how a skeleton could be so warm.

 

... Your sobbing became more intense as you instinctively cuddled closer to the warmth. Now that you were here, in his arms, protected, the darkness wasn’t quite so scary and silent.

 

...

 

_ Just one night. _

 

“shh...” He wiped a tear from your face with a phalange, so gentle, eyelights soft and concerned. “what happened?”

 

“N-n... nightmare...!” You managed to squeeze out, between the heaving breaths, gripping onto him with white knuckles.

 

He gently guided your head against his chest, petting your hair soothingly, completely snuggling you.

 

“... it’s okay now,” he cooed, his fingers running through your hair. It felt so  _ nice _ . “i’m here.”

 

... He’s here.

 

Sans is here.

 

...

 

If the floodgates weren’t open before, they were now. 

 

You let out a little harrowing, cracked sound, and he cuddled you closer, letting you cry. You’d never heard someone say that to you before. Never…

 

You were always alone. Had to fend for yourself and hope for the best as you would try and comfort yourself through panic attacks, and depression episodes… it was  _ so _ hard, and it never really worked...

 

Right now, you didn’t even care that it was your stalker who’d said it. You didn’t care that the guy who’d made you feel so unsafe and alone was now making you feel safer than you’d ever felt before. Your life was fucked up anyway.

 

Someone had said it.

 

... You cried yourself into exhaustion, getting sleepier, the sick feeling in your stomach gone, warm again, eyes heavy from the previous river of tears. You were so sleepy that you didn’t notice Sans bundling you up and walking, the rocking sensation lulling you. In fact, you only noticed you’d moved when Sans put you down on your bed and clambered in next to you, pulling the larger duvet over both of you and snuggling you close, rubbing a hand up and down your back soothingly.

 

“... I-I’m sorry,” you choked out, voice hoarse and scratchy, making it almost painful to speak.

 

“...” His huge hand stopped rubbing your back for a second. “... what? what for?”

 

“W-waking you up.”

 

“it’s fine,” he said, immediately, continuing the back rubs. “i get to sleep with you.”

 

If it had been any other moment other than this one, you would have found that to be extremely creepy and it would have made your skin crawl… but  _ now… _

 

It made you feel  _ so _ much better. Somebody wanted you around. They cared about you, and it wasn’t artificial for their own benefit. It was genuine love and it felt  _ good. _

 

You sniffled, your tears starting to slow, and your heaves stopping all together.

 

As you calmed down, you started to realize how odd this situation was. You had been hysterical, so you knew  _ why _ you went to him, but was that really a wise decision? He was your stalker. He had always been watching you, and that is so  _ illegal _ and morally  _ wrong _ but…

 

Was he even a bad person? He never hurt you… never threatened you. Hell, he even stopped himself a few times when you said he was getting too creepy over text. He clearly cared for you, on some type of level. He just wasn’t all there, mentally. Morals didn’t matter to him.

 

...You fell asleep.

 

…

 

...

 

Holy shit.

 

You... were in his arms.

 

... His breathing was so slow. His eyelights were just... totally trained in on your sleeping face. In a trance... eye sockets lidded, eyelights soft and fuzzy, entranced... you were so  _ close _ ... mere...  _ inches _ from his face. There was nothing he could do but stare, his chest so  _ light _ , so... he couldn’t even put the words to describe it.

 

He felt like he was going to just... melt. Or float away. Whichever came first.

 

He couldn’t even imagine a more perfect moment. You were here... cuddled up to him, so soft and small... And yes, he was upset you’d been upset. When he’d seen your crying face his Soul had started to panic, tugging, fighting- and it’d physically  _ hurt _ when he heard that little sob, and saw the way you covered your face with your hands subconsciously when he noticed you there, as if trying to hide yourself, or stop him from looking at you.

 

You were ashamed by your own sadness. By your own fear, and vulnerability. 

 

He wanted to  **kill** whoever had made you feel like that.

He’d find them, and he’d kill them, slowly, painfully,  _ excruciatingly _ ... He’d make sure they  _ lived _ . He’d make sure they lived a  _ long, loonng time _ ...

 

... But his anger slipped away as he stared at your angelic, sleeping face. You’d come to  _ him _ for comfort... You’d come to  _ him _ , without him even needing to push you to open yourself up to him. You’d left your own bed and gone downstairs to sleep next to him.

 

It filled him with satisfaction.

 

He snuggled a little closer, hooking his leg over yours, enveloping you, relishing in the feeling of your body against his for the second time. The tip of his nasal bone was touching your nose, and every breath you took, he could feel on his face, warm... and sweet. He knew he  _ really _ should have his eye sockets closed, but... he just... couldn’t bring himself to stop staring. You didn’t look angry or scared or weary or upset... just... you. Completely content as you slept, safe away from reality in your mind.

 

...

 

Maybe one day, he could make you feel safe and happy enough to look like this all the time?

 

Maybe, you wouldn’t look quite so weary and upset and alone, if you were with him...?

 

... He sighed, happily.

 

... He really should close his eye sockets now...

 

...

 

Just a few more hours of staring.

 

...

 

...

 

Ugh...

 

Noises...

 

... Fuck off noises...

 

Sans grumbled to himself, snuggling around you tighter and nuzzling his face into your hair, still in that luxurious sleepy haze. You were warm, the bed was warm, and a tiny sliver of sun was peeking through the curtain and casting over his skull.

 

You made a sound, too, in the back of your throat, stretching your toes a little and pushing your face into his shirt.

 

... More noises. Sounded like voic-

 

Suddenly, you shrieked, sitting up ridiculously fast and shoving him in panic. He barely had time to register or shout in alarm before he was toppling off the bed, falling-

 

**_SLAM!_ **

 

...

 

“O-oops.” You said, quietly, peering down at him from the edge of the bed.

 

Sans was lying on the floor, his back and skull on the ground- but one foot still on the bed, and another in the air.

 

...

 

He blinked, twice.

 

“A-are you okay!?” You asked, voice so full of concern, leaning over the edge of the bed and looking down at him. There was something about seeing you above him that immediately set his mind whirring (and magic racing), so he just responded with a light chuckle to assure you. You relaxed, concern falling into a relieved smile, with knowing he was alright.

 

_...fuck. _

 

“why’d you shove me off?” He asked, not getting up, raising a brow bone flirtingly.

 

You rolled your eyes at his display, clearly not falling into it. “I-”

 

...

 

You blinked, and tried your best to listen downstairs, trying to tune in and make sure you weren't just being paranoid from your dream last night, and hearing things, but...

 

_ Noises. Footsteps. Voices. _

 

...

 

You paled like a mood coming out from behind a cloud.

 

“... _ Oh shit _ .”

 

Sans’s face morphed into one of confused concern at your sudden fear, and he sat up a little as you skittered off the bed toward your closet, throwing it open and searching through like you were looking for the will to live.

 

“... what?” 

 

He stood up, heading over to you, panic starting to race through his system. What shit? What!? Why were you panicked?  _ Who was making you panic _ !?

 

_ he would kill them. _

 

“Th-they’re home!” You whisper-shouted, r...  _ removing your clothes _ , nipping any response he could’ve mustered right in the bud. You just started tearing your pjs off and he had to force himself to look away and train his eyelights on a section of floor so you wouldn’t hate him for goggling at your breasts, (despite the fact that he’d seen them already... soft, a-and round...)

 

You chucked your pyjama top at him, and he caught it, feeling kinda like a butler in a Hollywood movie. Some fabric flopped over his skull- y- _ your pyjama pants!?  _ His whole body stiffened.

 

“...what? who’s home?” He asked, brain only just catching up, pyjama pants still on his head. 

 

“My parents!” You said, muffled, and he removed the pants from his skull just in time to catch a glimpse of your stomach skin as you pulled a shirt over your head. It was far fancier than anything he’d ever seen you wear, or try to wear...

 

“... oh. fuck.”

 

You turned to him, panicked, and he could tell from just standing there that your heart was beating a mile a minute, your poor little body shaking from pure terror.

 

... You swallowed, eyes desperate. “You can’t be here.”

 

“i’m not leaving you.” He said, immediately, holding his ground. There was no chance in  _ hell _ that he would ever leave you to fend for yourself, ever again

 

...But you looked betrayed.

 

“Sans, I’m gonna get in so much trouble!”

 

... He took in your panicked visage. Your pleading eyes, messy hair, shirt ruffled from spending so much time unworn in your closet, skin pale, chest rising and falling rapidly... How your hands gripped the fabric of your shirt with white knuckles, and your entire body shook with fear...

 

...They were  _ bad _ people.

 

...

 

“what do they do to you?”

 

... You blinked. “W-what?”

 

He tried to keep his tone soft, avoiding any signs of confrontation, knowing how much you hated it, eyelights glancing down to your feet, then back to your beautiful, fear-filled face, again.

 

“they clearly aren’t nice to you.”

 

_ abusive. _

 

... You took a breath, your back straightening and eyelids fluttering shut for a moment, an attempt to calm yourself and remove anxiety, at least a little bit.

 

“... You need to go home.” You said, tone small, and shaky, an adorable attempt at sounding confident and demanding, that left him softening.

 

He shook his head, smiling to himself, despite trying not to, trying to avoid offending you. “i’ll hide in the closet, but i’m not leaving.”

 

“...” You scowled, storming past him, and out the bedroom door.

 

...

 

He looked longingly at the warm bed, duvet ruffled, the imprint of your bodies still pressed onto it. He just wanted to grab you close and force you back into the bed with him, where it was snuggly and safe...

 

...

 

He got in the closet, and waited. 

 

...

 

As much as you tried to tune out your parents, you could never quite manage it 100%.

 

You hadn’t thought they’d come home today. You had hoped for a few more days. Or weeks... Why did it have to be today, of all days? When Sans was here!? DId the universe really hate you  _ that _ much, that it had to be that specific date! If they saw him they’d never stop. They’d be so furious, and they would never stop yelling! Lecturing you, screaming, taking away your privileges, or  _ worse…. _

 

You bit your lip as your dad yelled in your face, mom in the other room, checking out the house. You weren’t even sure what he was yelling about, most likely something about the house not being  _ perfect _ . Regardless, all you knew was that he was angry,  _ really _ angry, and that if you spoke up at all as he let loose, well... things would end up far more than just verbal.

 

It’s easier to stand there and take it, let him have his fun, and then leave as fast as you can. That way the scars are only mental, and you knew how to hide those.

 

“-How even  _ dare _ you!? We work so hard to keep this family together and all you ever do is-”

 

Just stay calm. You kept your eyes on the floor. Don’t move, don’t speak.

 

“-If I had half the mind I used to I’d just kick you out right now-”

 

Just stay silent.

 

You swallowed, tearing up, and shutting your eyes. Just wait for him to shut up... Shut up...

 

“-Maybe if we’d used contraception we wouldn’t-”

 

_ Shut up shut up shut up shut up- _

 

Before you had the chance to break down into tears, Sans appeared in front of you. Literally out of thin air, his body forming a physical blockade between you and your father, acting almost as a shield. His huge back was to you, his height overshadowing even that of your dad’s, who was actually a pretty tall guy, standing at 5’11, almost 6 foot even.

 

... W... what!?

 

You specifically asked him  _ not _ to come downstairs! Your stomach dropped to the floor as your dad took a second to pull himself together, stumbling back, mouth falling open, clearly in shock for a moment, before it was replaced with rage and annoyance. Your parents were going to be  _ pissed _ ...  _ Why would he do that!? _

 

_ You were going to be in so much trouble. _

 

You knew you were supposed to be mad at him, but... you couldn’t deny that you felt so much better with him here, protecting you. You felt safe. Something you never expected to feel around Sans.

 

“W-who the fuck is this?!” Dad shouted, finally forcing words out, his whole face going red as he stood up straight and tried to look Sans dead in the eye sockets. “Why are you in my ho-”

 

“don’t talk to her like that.”

 

... Oh fuck.

 

You’d never heard Sans sound angry before. It cut through your father’s loud, hot tone with the sharpness and softness of a hanging icicle, his voice seeming to boom like a loud speaker throughout the entire room. 

 

“... Excuse me!? I do-”

 

“don’t. fucking. talk to her. like. that.” 

 

_ Holy shit.  _ Sans’s timbre had a commanding,  _ chilling _ edge to it that made you shudder. He sounded so  _ calm _ , and yet,  _ so angry _ . If he wasn’t protecting  _ you _ and if he wasn’t on your side, his voice would have been enough to make you cower and cry in the corner.

 

You were  _ so _ glad you couldn’t see the face he was making right now. You had a feeling it was much scarier than his voice, and you couldn’t handle any more fear.

 

Your dad, having been interrupted  _ twice _ , didn’t have the brains, nor the humility, to back down. He went almost  _ purple _ , and you reflexively grabbed onto the back of Sans’s shirt, heart stopping.

 

"I WILL TALK TO  _ MY DAUGHTER  _ HOWEVER THE FUCK I CHOOSE TO!” He roared, and you made a tiny choked sound behind Sans, terrified, forcing yourself to hold in the tears and save them for your pillow, later.

 

"the fact that your dick made half her genetics doesn't give you a permit for abuse."

 

How could he stay so calm in this situation!? You wanted to throw up and run for it and Sans was just... weathering it.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MONSTER  _ FREAK _ !"

 

...Monster  _ freak? _

 

_ Nobody _ talked to  _ your  _ stalker like that.

 

You didn’t even realise you’d stepped out from behind Sans until you were facing your dad head-on, the comment being too much for you as anger bubbled up and replaced the fear. You screamed at your father, it all coming out like word vomit as you let the rage consume you and take over.

 

“Don’t be fucking racist!”

 

...Everything seemed to go into slow motion, even _ you. _ Your father lifted his hand in the air, expression twisting into pure, unadulterated rage, and before you could even move, it was coming down at full speed, and-

 

...

 

You blinked, trying your best to process what had just happened. Your body had expected intense pain, enough to make you almost collapse, and see stars, so why hadn’t it hit you? Why didn’t you feel pain? You should be on the floor apologizing and sobbing, again… but…

 

Sans had suddenly appeared, right in front of you, and caught the fist that would’ve landed directly in your face.

 

**“d o n ‘ t    t o u c h h e r .”**

 

His growling, raspy voice echoed around the room, vibrating deep within your chest, like a cold, broken static. It was as if the air had frozen, the lights flickering for a moment, your skin prickling... was... that Sans’s magic doing that...!?

 

... When you dared to peak out from behind Sans to look at your father, he looked completely shocked, and even slightly terrified as Sans held onto his hand, almost breaking his bones, based off of the sick cracking and popping noises. And... judging by the way he seemed unable to draws his eyes away from Sans’s face, there was a pretty spine-chilling look there. 

 

You felt lucky you didn’t have to see it.

 

Your father’s face quickly turned to pure anger as he failed to realise the danger he was in, in turn slowly digging himself a deeper grave. “Both of you. OUT!”

 

... And then Sans fucking pulled his other fist back, and punched him.

 

_ Square in the jaw. _

 

You yelped in shock, staggering back a tiny bit, your brain still catching up with what your eyes just witnessed. W... what!?

 

Sans just  _ punched  _ your _ dad!? _

 

_ In the face!? _

 

Dad was clutching the abused side, cursing in pain, cowering and almost stumbling over. And when he looked back up at Sans, there was nothing left of the idiotic anger of the man who still thought he had control. 

 

He looked up at Sans’s face with the look of someone who _ thought they were going to die. _ The only thing left in his eyes were pure anxiety, and terror, taking the place of the previous hatred that had been plastered on his features.

 

Sans was advancing, and nothing about his movements told you he was about to stop. Your dad realised this too, falling to the floor,  _ actually screaming _ , but Sans was still advancing, holy shit he was going to actually kill him-!?

 

_ You couldn’t let that happen! _

 

You rushed forward, acting on the only thing you could think of, locking your arms around Sans from behind and trying to hold yourself in place.

 

...

 

He stopped moving.

 

“... W-we should go.” You said, voice shaky, probably not even audible over the sound of your dad screaming on the floor. There was a rushing of feet, and your mom came in- she shrieked, at the top of her lungs, her ugly high pitched voice cutting through your ear drums like a hot knife.

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

She was probably rushing to his side but you couldn’t see, you were too focused on holding onto Sans’s back and trying to ground him.

 

“P-please, Sans!” Your voice cracked. You didn’t want anyone to die. You didn’t want anyone to get arrested.

 

_ Please... _

 

“... fine.” 

 

His tone was resigned, and final.

 

... The world fell away, and just as suddenly your feet were back on the ground.

 

You searched your surroundings, and pretty easily figured out that you were on your own front lawn, still holding onto Sans for dear life. You let go of him, a bit too fast, and stumbled a bit, taken aback by how much it had looked like you were  _ hugging _ him.

 

He didn’t seem to mind, as he just turned around and looked you over, as if he was searching for any mark that you could have had. He was clearly paranoid when it came to your well being.

 

His fist was bloody.

 

“...” He noticed you looking, and wiped his hand on his pants. “wanna get something to eat? somewhere? anywhere?” 

 

You almost stiffened at the mention of eating. That was the last thing on your mind, right then, still feeling uneasy and terrified after what had happened with your father.

 

...Could you even go home now? You wouldn’t be surprised if they disowned you, after this.

 

“...something with no calories?” 

 

You blinked a few times, and then looked up at him, taken aback by what he had said. What did he mean by that? That you were too fat and didn’t need calories? So that means you’re right. You should be on this diet. You didn’t need food right now.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked him, in what even you knew was an overly-defensive tone. You didn’t mean for it to come out that way, just… you couldn’t help it.

 

“...i didn’t mean to offend you.” His voice was soft, and affectionate as he reassured you. He never meant for it to be offensive, no,  _ never, _ just… you never really ate anything, so he didn’t know what else to say, and he needed to convince you to eat.

 

He just hoped he hadn’t had the opposite effect, with his choice of words.

 

“...Fine.”

 

Relief washed over him when you agreed. Getting you to eat anything was a challenge on its own, so he was grateful he didn’t have to put up a big fight, this time. 

 

“where do you wanna go?” If you choose a place, you would be more comfortable. But when he really thought about it for a moment, you probably didn’t know many restaurants. Based off of how your parents were, he doubted they ever took you out, and he knew you would never go on your own.

 

You shrugged, confirming his thoughts. He felt a small jolt of pity in his chest, but decided not to dwell on it. He would change things for you, now. Make them better, in any way he possibly could. Anything you wanted, he would give to you. Anything you wanted him to do, he would… hell, just the thought of you asking him for favors made his dick twitch.

 

“...let’s go somewhere nice,” he offered, wanting to spoil you and take you to the best place he knew. Hell, maybe he could even woo you.

 

_ he wished. _

 

“...Nice?” You asked, sounding skeptical. You weren’t used to hand outs, and you didn’t know how to accept kind gestures, properly. Everything always seemed to come with a price, in your experience. There was always a catch.

 

He gave you a gentle smile, and grabbed your hand. At first, you instinctively pulled it away, surprised by the gesture, but after you placed it back in his hand and closed your eyes, knowing what was coming next.

 

Like you had expected, the world shifted.

 

…

 

When you opened your eyes, you were in complete awe, as you took in your surroundings.

 

It was a beautiful place. The walls seemed to be marbled, and all of the tables inside looked so beautiful and glassy… shiny and spotless. All of the servers were dressed so fancy, and looked so sophisticated… hell, even the people just eating there looked so posh and magnificent. 

 

There was a  _ fishtank in the wall _ .

 

_ You definitely didn’t belong there. _

 

You turned back to Sans, just in time to see him finish his exchange with the… receptionist guy. It all seemed a bit sketchy to you… how the hell was Sans going to get you both into this place, especially with the way you were dressed? You wouldn’t be surprised if he had set up a reservation a while ago, and planned this out somehow, since he was so fucking smart, but… still. You looked like a bum compared to everyone else, regardless of the fact that you wore your best clothing today.

 

After the exchange, Sans turned to you and held out his hand. “c’mon, y/n.”

 

...You slowly took it, feeling a bit unsure about all of this. It seemed a bit sketchy to you, not even just the fact that you didn’t feel comfortable in that place, it was weird to you how Sans had talked to the receptionist as if they were friends.

 

Guess being popular paid off.

 

You were both led to a private, closed off room, which made you all the more uneasy. But you pushed those thoughts aside as you looked around the beautiful room. There was a big fish tank, with a small waterfall, and it was filled with at least twenty small fish, all of different varieties. The table was small, but not too small, and had just two chairs, both facing each other. The room was lit well, and soft music played throughout, giving a calming atmosphere. 

 

...But when you saw the candle on the table, you realised how much this looked like a date.

 

“here,” Sans said gently, as he pulled your seat out for you. You sat down, slowly, muttering a small thanks. The chair was comfortable, and you were pretty content aside from the romantic feeling.

 

He sat down across from you, but almost instantly he moved his chair directly next to you, by scooching it over. You felt uneasy when he did so, realising how uncomfortably close he really was, so you scooted yours away from him a bit. That was an improper way to eat at a restaurant anyways, so you were just… uncomfortable.

 

He chuckled when you did so, but stayed put, taking the hint that you didn't want him that close.

 

_ yet. _

 

You kept looking around the room, trying your best to distract yourself from your feelings. Not even just the uncomfortable ones, no, you… you felt weirdly content in here. Away from all of those people, just with Sans, alone in a room… you should be terrified and want to run away, but no, you actually felt  _ nice. _ You would go as far to say that you felt  _ good. _ It was such a weird feeling, knowing he knew everything about you, and could kill you and get away with it, but for some reason that just made this more interesting to you. The fact that he hadn’t even laid a  _ finger _ on you without permission, was enough to make you feel safe enough in here. 

 

And honestly, it somewhat turned you on, all the power he had.

 

“wanna order?”

 

His voice cut through your ear drums, pulling you away from your inner turmoil, which you were somewhat grateful for.

 

“...Okay,” you confirmed, grabbing the menu off of the table, and opening it up.

 

It looked like a normal, everyday restaurant menu, aside from one thing.

 

...There were no prices?

 

You decided not to question it, instead focusing on the items themselves. You could ask about it later, but for now…

 

You were going to get a caesar salad.

 

The waiter came over, a man dressed in a fancy suit, and Sans ordered ‘the usual’. You weren’t sure what that meant, or what it was, but you ordered your food along with some water, and just waited. The sound of the small waterfall really helped you. It made everything seem a lot calmer… less sketchy, and less like somewhere you didn’t belong. It made it easier to accept the fact that you were around food.

 

After a few minutes of silence, filled with him just staring at you, you decided to break the ice. “...Why aren’t there any prices on the menu here?”

 

“don’t need em. you pay to come in, and that’s it.”

 

….You had never heard of any places doing that before. You thought it was a neat idea, but could probably get pretty expensive for the restaurant, depending on what people got and how much they ordered.

 

“...How much was it to come in?”

 

He shrugged, and you felt a bit annoyed. All of your life, people had always kept you in the dark and hid things from you. Your parents always did it, and it always made you feel less like a person, and more like a small child having to be kept in the dark, just completely trusting everything they do or say. It was difficult for you, considering how they acted. Needless to say, your childhood was terrible, and now you hated secrets.

 

“...i got in for free cause i know the owner,” Sans spoke up, probably knowing that him just brushing it off upset you. You were almost an adult, so he knew he shouldn’t be hiding things from you, anyways.

 

“...Okay.”

 

“would usually cost sixty dollars a person.”

 

You felt a bit better, now that he told you. You knew it was a tiny thing to get upset over, but… you couldn’t help it.

 

When the food came, you realised his regular was a burger, medium rare and a bottle of ketchup. He drowned the burger with an  _ unhealthy _ amount, and happily dug in. You felt a bit jealous… it must be nice to be a skeleton. Never have to worry about your weight, or anybody calling you fat…

 

You looked down at your salad, and started to eat a bit of it. It was pretty good, considering it was a salad. Was seasoned, so that was a plus. As you crunched on the lettuce, you couldn’t help but think about how…  _ okay _ this felt. It was actually nice. The whole concept of it being a date didn’t seem so scary anymore. Felt kind of comforting in a way… somebody liked you, and was willing to put up with all of your bullshit.

 

If you took away the scary stalker part, Sans was kind of… perfect.

 

Always did whatever you would ask of him, and always wanted to listen to  _ you _ and  _ your _ problems. Only selfish thing about him  _ was _ the stalker part… he denied you of privacy, but… wasn’t there something romantic about that? About the fact that he never wanted to be without you?

 

...You took another bite, and took a sip of water.

 

“...you’re beautiful,” Sans’s soft voice echoed in your ears, suddenly pulling you away from your own mind.

 

You choked on the water in your mouth, completely taken aback by the sudden compliment.

 

“W-What!?” You exclaimed, as he took another bite of his  _ abomination _ of a burger, casually.

 

“i said you’re beautiful,” he repeated, nonchalantly. Like it was a fact, and you were stupid for not knowing it as well as you knew the alphabet.

 

“...Why are you saying that!?” It was sudden, and out of nowhere, and made you a bit uncomfortable. You appreciated the compliment, sure, but…

 

_ Why was he bringing that up now? _

 

“because it’s true.”

 

You stared at him for a few moments, trying your best to read his expression. He had this  _ stupid, _ adorable smile, and you could find no traces of bullshit anywhere on his face. You wanted to deny it, but… you had  _ butterflies _ in your stomach.

 

“...Right.”

 

...You were starting to wonder what it would be like to actually date Sans.

 

You wanted to slap yourself in the face for just  _ thinking _ about it, but it made sense… If you dated him, you would have more control over him, and where he was, and what he saw. He wouldn’t be able to spy on you, because he would be there most of the time, anyways. It would be better, right? Less scary?

 

Even right then, just watching him stuff his face and get ketchup all over himself, you couldn’t deny it. He was adorable. You wouldn’t mind calling him your boyfriend if you didn’t know he had been stalking you...

 

...So, you were seriously considering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonamyluffer:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2K31Hj1Oz1g
> 
> I LOVE JELLY DONUTS
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/%20)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/%20)


	7. blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title comes into play.
> 
> ////SLIGHT DUBCON////
> 
> Don't worry about not being able to read it, just ask in the comments if you want one of us to fill in the events for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama:  
> MY EXAMS ARE OVER!!!
> 
> Phew. Probably failed like, 2/3, but I'm still happy it's over. Thanks for all the best wishes, you guys, it really made the difference. <3
> 
> And now...!!!! BACK TO WRITING 
> 
>  
> 
> Bri:  
> yojustsayingimadeabuymeacoffeethingifyouwannalookatthatcheckmytumblr
> 
> also follow us on tumblr so you don't miss any updates or extreme sass
> 
> WARNING this chapter might be a bit touchy to some people.

You wanted history to go to hell.

 

The class, anyways, not necessarily all of the worlds history.

 

You never paid much attention, instead usually scribbling on papers and daydreaming while staring off into space. Usually your mind would go towards after school, and the nap you would be taking when you got there, but…

 

Now all you could ever think about was  _ him. _

 

Ever since that…  _ date, _ he was really all you could think about. His face kept popping up in your mind, and his voice would echo through your ears… Everything just circled back to him. Even just thinking about if he was in the classroom with you, you knew he would have already finished the assignment, and would have written down the notes in about fifteen seconds, and then hell, he probably would have already finished the homework, and would have moved onto helping other people understand what the teacher couldn’t make them understand.

 

Regardless of everything he had done, he was still a genius, and you couldn’t help but idolize and envy him for that reason. You had always wondered how he got to be so smart. He took all of the classes everyone else had taken, and he was never on the lists for having a tutor… so what made him so special?

 

Maybe it was genetic.

 

“-essay will count towards fifty percent of your final grade.”

 

... What.

 

...Your heart started pounding as you finally tuned back into what was going on around you. You looked at the front of the board where he had been writing, and realized you had an essay. You were fucking  _ awful _ at essays, especially ones that had to do with  _ history! _

 

There was no chance in hell that you were going to pass on it.

 

…

 

...No. You weren’t going to ask Sans for help. You weren’t going to  _ kiss _ him again!

 

_ Not after you liked it so much. _

 

The history teacher, Mr. Butler, started to hand out the reference sheet for the essay, and before he got to you, you were hopeful! Maybe it would be about something you knew. Something simple that you could just spew opinions and word vomit onto! You could do that, easily. You knew how to stretch words out, pretty far, so you could handle it. 

 

Yeah! You totally had this!

 

“Here you are, y/n.” Mr. Butler’s voice was deep and smooth, and kind of reminded you of the color gray. A dark gray.

 

He placed the paper down in front of you, and your smile fell completely.  _ Colonialism in the 1800s. _

 

_...well fuck. _

 

The bell rang soon after, the rest of the class just containing of him rambling on about his knee surgery for some reason. Guess it was  _ technically _ history, since it happened three months before.

 

Next class… lunch. Wasn’t technically a class, but might as well have been, considering it was the only one kids ever enjoyed. You usually didn’t like lunch, but you knew today it was going to be even worse.

 

You were going to have to swallow your pride, and ask Sans to help you. You spotted him at his lunch table, but thankfully, none of his friends had been there yet, so you had an open opportunity. You approached him, and almost backed off when he smiled at you. It was gentle, and it made you a bit uneasy.

 

_ You knew he wouldn’t be nice, for long. _

 

“y/n!” He called your name, happy that you had actually come up to him. He had missed you all day… even if he had watched you a few times. It wasn’t the same if he wasn’t face to face with you. He really liked talking to you, instead of watching you from afar like a painting. You were more like an interactive piece of art… he wanted to touch and feel you.

 

_ In more ways than one. _

 

“...Hi,” you greeted awkwardly, shifting your body weight to the right as you awkwardly grabbed at your right arm with your left.

 

“...hey... what do you need?” He asked, knowing for a fact that you would never just stroll up to him to start a friendly conversation, or to just sit at lunch with him. He wasn’t that lucky… and the look on your face, gave him enough information to know that something was bothering you.

 

You didn’t give him a response, instead just pulling the paper out of your pocket from history and unfolding it, before handing it to him. He blinked before taking it and reading it over.

 

“...I’m so bad at history,” you told him, even though he already knew that. You  _ knew _ he knew that. 

 

“oohoh,” he chuckled a bit, continuing to read it over, “...colonialism in the late eighteen-hundreds? this is gonna cost you.”

 

_ You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. _

 

You sat down across from him at his lunch table, looking around first, to make sure none of his friends were coming over yet. Luckily, they were all still in the lunch line, so you had some time. You looked up at him, giving him an expectant look, just in time as he had finished reading.

 

_ How many kisses would it cost you, exactly? _

 

“...hm,” he hummed, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked you in the eye. You managed to hold his gaze, but you wanted to shrink under the intensity of it, “...since it’s an essay, the usual kisses rate doesn’t apply.”

 

You didn't know what he meant by that, and really, you weren’t sure if you  _ wanted _ to. But the worst thing he could do was drag it out, so you decided to nip it in the bud before it started.

 

“...Can you just… not tip-toe? Tell it to me straight.” All you asked for was honesty, and for him to be blunt. You weren't a kid, and you could handle it.

 

His smirk didn’t falter for even a second as he lifted his hand and motioned for you to come closer with his finger. You did so, and leaned on your elbows across the table so you were almost touching faces. You could practically feel his breath on your face… and it smelled kind of sweet.

 

“...suck my dick,” he whispered, with a low purr.

 

...

 

You smacked him right across the skull. 

 

The sound echoed across the room, and his face even turned to the side a little, sockets wide with apparent shock.

 

...

 

He blinked, sockets still wide and staring into the distance just to the side of you, and shook his head, with the weirdest face. He looked like someone who’d just taken a mind-blowing snort of cocaine.

 

“...” His mouth opened, very slightly. “ohooooo...”

 

You didn’t wait for an order. You got up from the table and stormed away, ignoring/unaware of the looks of shock and surprise and mild confusion being cast at you by the other students.

 

“... holy shit. nooo, come back.” The sound of Sans’s chair scraping across the ground as he got up to go after you only spurred you to speed walk that much faster, desperate to get away from him and be alone.

 

H... how  _ DARE _ he!

 

You aggressively continued, fuming, heading to the library. You nearly wanted to  _ cry _ . Your cheeks felt so hot, and red... You weren’t just some...  _ whore _ that would  _ eat a dick _ every time some mildly difficult incident came up! If  _ anyone _ heard that exchange between the two of you, you’d...!

 

... He was following you. You could hear his soft footsteps. Meaningful, but careful.

 

You felt  _ harassed.  _ Why did he think that about you!? What could you have  _ possibly _ done that made you seem like  _ that _ type of girl! You wiped your face angrily, refusing to let him see or hear any tears. Did he seriously think you’d shove your face into his crotch in gratitude for an essay!? Was this the  _ only reason _ he was helping you!?

 

The library’s familiar and safe shelves of books suddenly surrounded you when you looked up. It always felt nice to be back here, where it was quiet, and no one ever bothered you.

 

_ Or asked you to perform oral sex. _

 

... You sat in a corner, between the sci-fi aisle and the romance, back to the wall. You refused to look up or acknowledge him, instead bringing your knees to your face and pushing your head down, curled up.

 

... There was shuffling, and you heard him sit down right next to you, so close your upper arms were touching.

 

...

 

You scooted away.

 

“... no, baby.” He sounded so  _ soft _ . “don’t be like that.”

 

Your head shot up from your knees, glaring at him. He was sat casually, one leg outstretched and one slightly bent at the knee. Immediately, as if by instinct to check the danger, your eyes darted to his pants... then straight back to him in renewed anger, cheeks flushing. 

 

“Don’t fucking  _ baby _ me!” You whispered, hostile.

 

“... i know it sounds scary.” His voice was still a purr, and you didn’t miss the way he scooted a little closer.

 

“Disgusting.” You said, simply, laying your head back on your knees.

 

“but i promise it won’t be that bad.”

 

“No.” Your voice was muffled, but harsh.

 

A little shuffle. “... then i can’t help you.”

 

“... Wow.” You looked back up at him, h... hurt.

 

He wouldn’t even  _ consider _ helping you without a blowjob. That... kinda stung? Weren’t you the ‘love of his life’? Your face twisted a little. Why would he force you to do something you didn’t want to do if he was really that madly in love?

 

Who the hell trades  _ essays for blowjobs? _

 

“hey, if it was science, i wouldn’t ask for a blowjob.” He was trying to defend his choice. “but history is a bitch.”

 

“Can you leave me alone?” You looked away from him, instead staring at the title of a book on the shelf level with your eyes. Something about time travelling.

 

...

 

There was a little sigh on his end, and you felt the air from his breath in your hair. Just how close was he leaning!?

 

“... okay. just for a while.”

 

He got up, brushed off his pants... and teleported away.

 

...

 

Your hands hit your face.

 

_ No! _ You weren’t going to do it! It made you uncomfortable and that should be reason enough to say no! He had no right to do that to you!

 

_ But he loves you _ . Your inner fucking idiot chimed.  _ It’s better to do it with him than someone else. _

 

Shouldn’t have to do it at ALL.

 

_ He’ll be doing the WHOLE ESSAY for us. Doesn’t that deserve some reward? _

 

No he’s not. You ran your hand down your face, mind a warzone. You’re  _ not _ sucking his... schwang. Essay or no.

 

_ Better him than some rando. _

 

Better NO ONE! 

 

_ It’s probably just like eating a popsicle _ .

 

... What the fuck!? No! Your mind started to wander. He... what if he didn’t even  _ have _ a proper dick? What if it was just another BONE? Would you just be licking a- NO! You smacked yourself again before your stupid, STUPID mind could wander.

 

_ Why don’t you ask him about it, then? Ask about what’s actually there _ .

 

No. 

 

Just... no.

 

_ It’s either this or do the whole essay ourselves. We’ll be fucked if you don’t. It goes toward the final grade, doesn’t it? If you screw this up your whole grade will be affected.  _

 

... Sh...

 

... Shit.

 

It  _ does _ go to the final grade. And a significant portion, too. Fifty percent... 

 

...

 

Your throat felt so tight.

 

You didn’t have a  _ choice _ , did you? It was either this, or failure.

 

_ You know what Sans is like. He’ll be super sweet abou- _

 

Shut UP, brain!

 

You pressed the heels of your palms against your eyes, swallowing to try and calm yourself and reduce the pressure in your throat and tear ducts. You weren’t going to cry over this.

 

... You heard footsteps on the carpeted floor, and looked up to see him approaching. He got down on one knee, to your level, face... really soft.

 

... He moved, sitting next to you again, knees touching.

 

“... y/n?”

 

... You didn’t respond.

 

He tried to put an arm around your shoulders but you shook it off, still angry and hurt and feeling like a  _ whore _ .

 

“... Fine.” It sounded... defeated.

 

He didn’t rub it in, or laugh, or say anything sexual.

 

Thank God for the little things. You might try to choke him now if he says something sexual.

 

“... I’m going to class.” You said, resigned. 

 

“okay. i’ll wait for you at the end.” Did he sound... a tiny bit remorseful? You sure hoped so. Maybe you were just looking for a reason to let him off the hook... 

 

...You left.

  
  


…

  
  
  


Class had been hell, to put it simply. You couldn’t concentrate at all, and you even got in trouble for using your phone, while he was talking about his knee surgery. You didn’t give a fuck about it, why wouldn’t he just shut up!

 

Unsurprisingly, Sans waited for you outside of your classroom, with his backpack in his hand, ready to head home for the day.

 

You silently walked up to him, ignoring your surroundings and the stares you were getting. You always knew it would be weird, once you both started finally talking to each other at school. You must have looked like some type of charity case, that Sans was only hanging out with because he felt bad, or he was just trying to look like a nice person.

 

It was kind of humiliating, even though it was just in your head.

 

His expression was soft as he glanced down at you, and it almost looked like he had pity in his sockets. “...my place?”

 

You looked around one more time, taking in your surroundings… it must have all been in your head, because literally  _ nobody _ was looking at you, besides one kid who seemed to be staring off into space, rather than staring.

 

You looked back at him, and examined his face. He looked so chill… but at the same time, it was terrifying, because you knew what was about to happen. How could he be so calm in this situation? 

 

...You did feel kind of lucky however, since so many people wanted Sans for themselves, and you weren’t gonna lie… he was pretty fucking hot.

 

“...Whatever.” You agreed softly, letting him take your hand.

  
  


**_…_ **

  
  


When your feed landed back on the ground, you instantly searched your surroundings. You had never been to Sans’s house before… come to think of it, had  _ anybody _ ever been to Sans’s house before? You would have expected him to throw super cool parties, being the most popular dude in school, so… you found it a bit strange. 

 

As you looked around, you realized he must have been  _ loaded. _ His room was huge… easily the size of your entire downstairs area. You could tell he lived on the rich side of town, which probably explained the lack of parties and guests.

 

His bed was huge, and looked insanely comfortable, along with matching chairs and a small table next to it. The wallpaper looked like the galaxy, and he had a huge flat screen mounted on the wall, but… what really caught your eye was the huge closet, directly across from the bed. It was a deep blue color, and seemed to be a walk in.

 

You walked over and opened the two doors before stepping inside, jumping a bit when the automatic lights turned on.

 

Inside, there were a bunch of racks with clothes, all the way from designer brands, to casual clothing you could buy at Target. There were a shit load of shoe boxes, and other things like belts, wallets, photo albums… you name it. But what really caught your attention, was a bright blue box on the floor.

 

You instantly knelt down and started to open it, feeling no sympathy whatsoever, considering the fact he never respected  _ your _ privacy. But as soon as you started to open it, he slammed the lid back down.

 

You couldn’t help but flinch back a bit, still feeling sensitive over what had happened at school.

 

...That just made your curiosity grow even stronger.

 

He chuckled a bit, the type somebody would do when they knew they were getting caught in something they shouldn’t be doing. “...sorry. that’s, um… why don’t i just…” He stuttered softly, before maxing the box disappear altogether, like it was never even there.

 

...That was suspicious and unnerving, and you really wanted to go home.

 

Apparently he could tell, because he instantly started to explain himself when he looked at your face. “...it’s… my stuff from when we still… didn’t know each other, properly.”

 

…”...So… my stuff that went missing?” You guessed, honestly not going to put anything past him, anymore.

 

“...y-yeah.” He admitted, his face turning bright blue. It would have been cute, if the circumstances had been different.

 

...It was so weird, how you could forget he was your stalker at times, but somehow you were always reminded, one way or another. You ripped your eyes away from his face, and they just so happened to land on a picture frame, and in that frame, was a picture of you that you do  _ not _ remember being taken. You were sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking something.... fuck, this was such a bad idea.

 

You could feel your skin crawling as you looked at the other picture frames… all pictures of you, that you never gave consent to being taken.

 

“...wanna wait a bit?” He offered, softly, apparently  _ now _ pitying you.

 

But you just shook your head. You wanted to get it over with, and then pretending it never happened. Go home, and bathe in bleach, so you could wash away the sins of the act you were about to commit.

 

... He went over to the large bed, and sat, just on the edge... legs slightly spread.

 

You stood there.

 

Like an idiot.

 

...

 

How did this even work? You were such an unbelievably  _ virgin _ , virgin.

 

“... c’mere.” He said, softly, his sockets just as gentle as his voice.

 

...

 

You took a single step forward.

 

He probably would’ve rolled his eyes but he kept his voice soft and kinda encouraging. Which... made you feel sicker.

 

“bit closer.”

 

... You went all the way over to him, heart starting to pump faster, the sounds of your feet moving on the soft carpet almost deafening to your hypersensitive state.

  
"... might wanna kneel down." He said, when you just stood there, so close to him that he had to look up to keep eye contact.

 

The phrase made you want to run for it. 

 

"...I only get on my knees to pray." You muttered, swallowing, thinking it was pretty funny. You wanted to lighten the mood, but...

 

"won't be able to reach, otherwise."

 

_ Apparently he didn’t find it very funny. _

 

... You sighed, trying to slow your thunderous heart. You just needed to breathe, and... 

 

_ Kneel. _

 

...

 

You got down, slowly, even though every fibre of your pride was screaming  _ don’t do this. You can still keep your morals _ … but now you were eye-level with his  _ crotch _ .

 

...

 

His hands came down, and he started unbuckling his belt. You couldn’t look anywhere else, not even to his face- you’d probably just get up and leave if you saw his face right now, looking down at you from above as you got ready to trade oral sex for an  _ essay _ .

 

... He pulled his dick out.

 

...

 

The first thought that struck you was,  _ ‘Oh, so he does have an actual penis. I won’t be sucking a bone, then.’ _

 

But immediately after that, you were taken aback by the fact that it was  _ blue. _

 

_ And glowing. _

 

And...

 

_ Thick. _

 

I mean, you’d never seen a real, in-person  _ (ahah IN person) _ dick before, so you didn’t know if he was big or small, or... whatever. But you definitely knew that any girl who could deepthroat that deserved a medal of some kind.

 

... The glow was gentle, almost... pretty. Lighting up his clothes and shining off a tiny bit of metal on the belt buckle that you could still see.

 

...

 

_ It’s a- _

 

"it's not a lightsaber." He immediately finished your thought, which you would’ve considered creepy, had it not been  _ him _ . You could hear the grin in his voice at your reaction- maybe you shouldn’t gawk at it like it’s the biggest thing you’ve ever seen. It’d only hurt everyone if he got even MORE hubris. 

 

"...It's a fucking lightsaber." You insisted, to yourself.

 

He chuckled, above you, and... perhaps, had this situation been different, you would’ve found it sexy.

 

But nOPE.

 

You’re just incredibly anxious and uncomfortable, and wanted to get it over with.

 

"... since it's your first time you can just lick it." He said, as if he was being generous.

 

_ How romantic. _

 

“Stoptalking.” You almost snapped, before anyone said something that made you change your mind. And you were about 0.00003454 millimeters from changing your mind.

 

... Ugh. You couldn’t believe you were actually about to do this.

 

...

 

You leaned in and licked it.

 

Immediately, above you, Sans moaned, shuddering and leaning back a bit. The sound was deep and rather like someone finally getting a soothing drink after days in the desert.

 

... I mean, he’d probably wanted this for longer than you’d known him.

 

You licked more, crushing your self-disgust, trying to discern a taste, using his femurs as hand holders. It... really didn’t taste of anything at all. And hey, at least the blue glow was pretty.

 

But... actually, as you licked more, running your tongue over a larger area, you could feel something on your tongue. Like... a tiny popping. Like popping candy. Fizzy, sparky... Was that the magic?

 

You brought yourself to look up at him, and... damn. He was wrecked. His face was so  _ blue _ , covering his cheekbones and nasal bone and some of the area near his jaw. He was watching you with bright little eyelights, mouth open, panting.

 

... well shit. Now you were wet.

 

You licked faster and he definitely  _ growled _ , like a lion, in the back of his nonexistent throat. It made your chest and abdomen vibrate a little. ... Maybe, if you went fast enough, you could get this over with quickly, and he’d stop moaning in that way that was making your body react.

 

...

 

You sat up a little, bracing your hands more on his femurs, and took the tip in your mouth, ignoring your brain. You were reminded of your previous thought earlier- who would be able to take all of THAT in their mouth? You could barely get past the tip.

 

Suddenly, without warning, Sans pulled away, out of your mouth. 

 

You could still feel the popping sensation on your lips.

 

You stared up, confused, but it all made sense when he bucked his hips and came. You actually looked away, self disgust reaching a new peak now that you weren’t distracted with...  _ Doing your task. _

 

...

 

You wanted to cry.

 

At least it was done.

 

I guess.

 

...

 

... Sans slid off the bed, next to you, dick still out, an expression rather akin to being absolutely starstruck on his face, eyelights wide and mouth a little open.

 

...

 

You sat back on your heels.

 

...

 

You were wet.

 

_ Disgusting. _

 

“... Where’s the bathroom?” You asked, struggling to keep your voice from breaking.

 

“... first... door... on the left...” He said, not even looking at you, breathing funny, as if he had just ran a mile.

 

You stood up from your kneeling position on the floor, and left the room. All you wanted to do was crawl into yourself and hide forever, in your own skin. You felt so  _ used _ and wrong. You were such a slut, now… you literally sold your body, and it wasn’t even for money, no, instead it was for a written piece of paper.

 

How disgusting and low could you  _ get? _

 

You walked into the bathroom and turned the light on before shutting and locking the door. You turned the faucet on high, so it made noise, and…

 

Then you just let the tears fall.

 

You were pretty skilled in crying silently, considering the fact you would always get in trouble for crying back at home, especially when you were a little kid. You would get your things taken away, and you would be sent to your room if you did so much as sniffle, and you wouldn’t be able to come back out until you were silent.

 

...You were a whore.

 

There was no sugarcoating it now. You were literally a whore. You did something for an unworthy motive… only it wasn’t for money, no, it was for something worth even less. A piece of paper with some words on it.

 

You could have done this yourself, you really didn’t have to suck his dick. It would have been hard, yeah, and you wouldn’t be as good at it as he would, but hell, maybe you would’ve fucking learned something for once! If you’re bad at something, you’re supposed to work towards it until you get good at it, right!? Like every other single kid in that school was doing, instead of trading blowjobs for essays!

 

...You were  _ disgusting. _

 

You were torn from your thoughts by a sudden knocking on the bathroom door. You quickly turned the water off, and wiped your eyes, before taking a deep breath and speaking. You were practiced in pretending you weren’t crying, so thankfully, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

 

“...Yeah?” You called through the door, figuring it would be Sans coming to check on you, since you were taking so long.

 

“...you sound like you’ve been crying.”

 

...Shit.

 

“...Nah. I sneezed, made my nose stuffy.” You told him, an excuse you had used before, and it had worked, so you just hoped it would on him, of all people.

 

“...you sure?” He asked, of course not buying it, “you can tell me.”

 

What was the point in telling him? The deed was done, and he as the one who caused it. If anything, you would yell at him for this. He used you, like you were a fucking tissue. Used you to make him cum.

 

“I’m fine, Sans.” You snapped at him, not feeling sorry in the slightest. In your opinion, you were  _ still _ being too nice, since he was the one who made you like this. He couldn’t have just been a nice person, could he? Couldn’t do it just because he apparently  _ ‘loved’ _ you, no, he had to get off. Couldn’t ask for a nude to masturbate to, no, he had to  _ ruin _ you.

 

“...okay,” he replied after a moment of silence, where he was probably considering whether he actually  _ wanted _ to fuck off or not, “...i’ll be doing the essay in my room if you need anything.”

 

You heard footsteps retreating, and you started to cry again.

 

...You were  _ such _ a slut.

 

Melanie, Chad, Jess… they were all right about you. You were a disgusting pig, willing to do anything just to get ‘money’, or in this case… something with less value. You didn’t even have to do this, and that was the saddest part of it all.

 

...You didn’t want them to be right. You wanted to be better than that.

 

...Maybe…

 

If you  _ did _ date him, like you considered before…

 

...You wouldn’t be such a slut.

 

…

 

You took a few more deep breaths before exiting the bathroom, and heading back to Sans’s room.

 

You walked back in, and watched him write down in a notebook for a few moments as you really thought this over. Were you really ready to sell your soul to the devil like this? You could just… take the essay and go home, and pretend it never happened. And then you could never ask him for help again… or you could date him, trade these things for school work, and feel less shitty for it.

 

…

 

“...We should date.”

 

You jumped back a bit, when Sans suddenly went into a coughing fit, apparently choking on air, or his own saliva, if he produced any. He choked for a good few minutes, before finally collecting himself and looking at you. He looked like you had five heads… like you had just said something so incredibly insane that he couldn’t even properly comprehend it.

 

“...yes.” He said softly, sounding almost demanding. Like you had no choice in it now, and that it was  _ his _ idea.

 

“...Okay.” You confirmed softly, before sitting on the floor back where you were before.

 

... Sans was staring.  _ Hard. _

 

You looked at him, and immediately noted the strangely...  _ heart-shaped _ -ness of his usually round eyelights. Was that a trick of the light?

 

“... Can I have some water?” You asked, glancing away again

 

“Y-yeah!” He said, immediately, jumping up so fast he almost slipped and running out of the room, eager to do whatever you asked of him.

 

...

 

The moment you heard his footsteps on the stairs, you got up from your position, and crossed the room to the closet.

 

I mean... if you were his girlfriend now, technically, you could go anywhere you wanted in his room. 

 

The closet light flickered on, and you scanned the room, looking at all the clothes and shoes and boxes and boxes, the photographs of you piled on them... You shivered a little, and forced yourself to look away.

 

... Your sight caught a particular cardboard box, not very large at all, small enough so that you may not have noticed it, had you not been deliberately looking away from the other boxes. It was tucked away behind hoodies, rushed, like someone had tried to hide it with very little time or skill.

 

...

 

You went straight over, removed the hoodies, got down on your knees,  _ again, _ and opened it up.

 

When you looked inside, you… found a picture of you. Only it wasn’t creepy and stalkerish like the other ones, no, it… it was just you, smiling out in the field you liked to go to down by your house. The picture looked almost like a professional photographer had taken it of you, but you knew it had just been Sans, stalking you like he usually did.

 

In the corner of the picture, there was a small red heart, drawn with marker. It wasn’t perfect, but… it was cute.

 

...Somewhat, if you didn’t know the actual intents behind the skeleton in question.

 

You quickly put the picture back into the box before moving it back to where it was before. You didn’t want him to catch you snooping again, after the reaction he had before…

 

It had made you uneasy.

 

You decided to look in one of the dressers in his huge ass closet, but… there wasn’t anything interesting. Just his clothes, mostly fancy ones. Ones he probably saved just for funerals or weddings, or the occasional fancy dinner. 

 

You moved away from the dresser and moved over to the wardrobe. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but… you didn’t find much of anything.

 

Until you spotted a box underneath the clothes hanging up.

 

You knelt down again, and opened it, only to find… your favorite shirt.

 

The one that had gone missing  _ months _ ago.

 

You sighed softly in annoyance and took the shirt out before closing the box and pushing it back into its place. You closed the wardrobe as you stepped away, and then exited the closet, before closing the doors. You opened your backpack that was resting against Sans’s bed, sat down, and stuffed it in before he could come in and see you had been snooping, and that you had stolen your shirt back.

 

He walked back in soon after, and you were grateful you had gotten out of there when you had. He handed you a water bottle, which you inspected to make sure wasn’t opened, before you opened it and downed the whole thing rather quickly.

 

He sat next to you on the floor as you drank, and it took a lot for you to not jolt away when his shoulder touched yours, slightly.

 

“...Do you live alone?” You asked him, after a few moments of awkward silence. You hadn’t seen anybody else in the house, and you didn’t know if he had any other family at all, so you decided to ask.

 

“kinda. my brother technically lives here, but he’s away a lot.” He explained, not taking his eyes off of you. You were just so beautiful… he couldn’t take his eyes away from your face.  _ His _ face now… you were finally his.

 

“...Why?” You asked, a bit surprised he even  _ had _ a brother. Why didn’t he spend his time stalking him instead of you, since he was always ‘away’?

 

“he’s very active.” He told you, not going into depth.

 

“...Mm. I’m… really tired.” You admitted softly, not really in the mood for getting into his personal life, yet. For all you knew, you could be together for literally a day, and then you could chicken out and call the whole thing off.

 

“...wanna go home?” He asked you, sounding a bit disappointed.

 

Honestly, you really did. All you wanted to do was go home and wash your mouth out with soap, take a long hot shower, and then sleep for twelve years. The only problem was, you didn’t even know if you  _ could _ go home, now. Your parents would definitely be pissed after everything that had just happened. You wouldn’t even be  _ remotely _ surprised, if they decided to disown you and throw you out after that.

 

“I… don’t know if I can.”

 

He didn't anymore of an explanation, knowing exactly what you meant. “...wanna stay here?”

 

You didn't respond at first, instead just lying down on the floor, where you were and staring at the ceiling. You really didn't want to stay here, despite how nice it was. You didn’t trust Sans… for all you knew he was going to kidnap you in the middle of the night, and chain you up so you could never leave. Maybe he would drug your drinks, and then  _ use _ you again, or hell, maybe he would just show mercy and kill you. At this point, you would probably welcome it. If you didn’t have a home to go back to now, then you would be stuck here. And the lord  _ knows _ you don’t want that.

 

“...i can change my bed?” He offered randomly, catching you a bit off guard.

 

“...Why?”

 

“so you can use it.” He said, with a shrug.

 

“What’s wrong with your bedding?” You asked, assuming he had been jerking off a lot, and splooging into his sheets.

 

“just figured you’d prefer clean.” He told you, only adding more evidence to the fact he probably had jizz all over the place.

 

_ Nasty. _

 

“Is it dirty?”

 

“i mean… i haven’t changed it in two weeks.”

 

“...I haven’t changed mine in like, two months.” You realized, as you looked back in your mind. You couldn’t even remember the last time you did it… you could have been lying. Your depression held you to your bed, so you never noticed when it smelled funny. Just smelled normal to you, since you were constantly around the scent.

 

“...ehayyy.” He cheered softly, clearly finding joy in the fact you had something in common.

 

You stayed silent, your mind just screaming at him to shut up.

 

He lied down next to you on the floor, uncomfortably close, but really you couldn’t blame him. He must have been excited, since now you were technically ’dating’. That was what he had always wanted, right? And he got what he wanted, because he was fucked up, and didn’t care who he hurt along the way.

 

...Right?

 

You closed your eyes after a few moments, and let sleep swoop you into its romantic arms.

 

**_…_ **

 

... Sans watched you, carefully, as you gradually fell asleep, breathing becoming slow and even and the seemingly endless tension in your shoulders finally dropping.

 

...

 

_ So beautiful. _

 

He wasn’t an idiot- he knew he’d broken your trust (what little there was of it in the first place), and he was a little upset at that. He didn’t  _ mean _ to make you feel so bad...

 

_ but, then again, _ he thought, reaching a phalange up to curl in your hair, which traced down to your soft neck to feel the pulse on the other side...  _ there’s something just so...  _ **_exhilarating_ ** _ about her being afraid of me. i can make her flinch and curl away, i can make her cry... i could... make her scream... _

 

...

 

Before he could do something he would later regret, he pulled his hand away from your neck and took a breath, trying to curve his thoughts into a different direction.

 

That wasn’t a path he could go down right now. No... as much as it excited him when he saw you tense up when his shoulder touched yours, but you didn’t move away, a silent mark of recognition that you’d never get anywhere anyway, you were  _ his _ now... As much as he loved the feeling of your  _ tongue on his cock _ , and the obvious shameful arousal in your eyes _... _ He needed to keep his head.

 

Rekindle the trust, and maybe something else.

 

...

 

_ Then _ make you scream.

 

... Probably in a not-too-unpleasant way.

 

When he was absolutely certain you were out, he shuffled, and sat up, scooping an arm under your knees and another behind your back. Fuck, you were so warm... and soft... He pulled you closer... His mind instantly went back to  _ that night _ against your wall...

 

He carried you over to the bed and laid you down, gently, so as not to disturb you, the bedsheets rustling gently.

 

... So  _ cute...  _

 

... And  _ his... _

 

A purr was rolling in his chest before he could even realise what he was doin-

 

**_\- SLAM! -_ **

 

“BROTHER!! I’M HOME!” Boomed Papyrus’s voice, from downstairs.

 

You squealed, loudly, catapulting yourself off the bed without even thinking. Sans was too slow and caught up in his own head to catch you, and you tumbled onto the floor, landing squarely on your back.

 

“... that’s my bro.” He said, under his breath.

 

“... Owww...” You whined, sitting up, rubbing your back with a pained expression on your face. 

 

Sans didn’t even have time to breathe, seeing your pained face kicked his instincts in the crotch and he knelt down, a tiny bit of panic snapping through him.

 

“... shit. you okay?”

 

“No!” You shouted, in his face, and... he heard how your voice almost broke.

 

“... where does it hurt?” He wanted so badly to reach out and pet you... but... he couldn’t right now. Not while you were like this.

 

“My fucking emotions!” There it was again- your voice almost cracked into tears. 

 

... He tried to be funny. “... i can try to heal that?”

 

... Nope. He just got an angry face.

 

...

 

Fuck it. He hugged you. He couldn’t help it, not while you were hurt. He could feel how resigned you were, how you weren’t hugging back... but it didn’t bother him as much as it should have.

 

“... let’s go see paps.” He said, picking you up like a child, with your legs around his middle and your chest to his.

 

“...” You didn’t respond, and in turn, he didn’t mention the way he noticed you lean on him ever-so-slightly... perhaps subconsciously... a great sign, and also something that nearly made him shudder with delight.

 

“don’t worry. he’s literally the friendliest person ever.”

 

“... Mm.”

 

Sans carried you down the stairs to where Papyrus was waiting near the front door. He watched you blink, in surprise, at just how tall Paps was, and how different he looked to Sans in terms of bone structure.

 

...

 

Hehe. You gave  _ his _ bone structure.

 

"... HELLO SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus said, with his notable flair, placing his hands on his hips. You flinched a little at the loud tone, but... responded all the same.

 

“... Hi.” Small, but a good sign.

 

“... IS THIS YOUR DATEMATE, SANS?” He asked, turning to his smaller brother.

 

“... m... mhm.” 

 

... Sans felt your gaze suddenly boring into the side of his head. And he could all but hear your thoughts-  _ We literally just started dating a few minutes ago, what have you been telling him!? _

 

“... Wow, Sans.”

 

“h-hey.” He was sweating, keeping his gaze away from you and your judging stare. Shit... was this what it felt like to have sins crawling on your back? “i just told him i was planning on dating you. he guessed the res-”

 

“HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO MARR-”

 

_ “paps!” _ Fuck. Fuck. He could feel his cheekbones heat up, plastered with blue.

 

“... Maybe I should go home now. It’s late.”

 

... Ow. That... kinda hurt him.

 

You would rather face off your furious, most likely physically, mentally and verbally abusive parents, than spend more time with him.

 

... He had a hard time concealing that.

 

But, then again, maybe it was a good wakeup call for him, and that side of his brain that still wanted to drug your water and tie you up in a corner of his room so no one except him would know where you were.

 

No... That wouldn’t be love. It’d be fucking sexy but it wasn’t love.

 

He needed  _ love. _

 

“... need someone to walk you?” He offered.

 

“No. I’ll be fine.” 

 

... He put you down, having to physically clench his fists to stop himself from grabbing you again and pulling you back to him. His Soul already  _ ached... _

 

“... stay safe.” He said, trying to be comforting.

 

“... Mhm.”

 

“GOODBYE SMALL HUMAN!” Papyrus said, jovially, immediately breaking the tension and reminding everyone that he was still, in fact, in the room. It was so randomly sweet that you actually almost  _ smiled _ .

 

... Then, of course, your face fell again to resignation, stress and mild fear, and you left, questioning how somebody so sweet was related to somebody so  _ awful. _

 

...

 

Of course Sans followed you once you were out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/%20)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/%20)


	8. evicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama:   
> Hey folks! Just hopping in with a new chapter. Gotta say, I love how fired up you all get at Sans's behaviour. It's like... I'm sitting on a swinging chair on my porch watching a sunset... except, the sunset is screaming angry fangirls who want to put Sans 6ft under. 
> 
> Beautiful.
> 
> Also, Bri and I have introduced a new system- if you see a ' / ' instead of a ' ... ', it means the other person has started writing. It's so you can tell who wrote what. Just to note that it starts with me, and then flicks to Bri and goes on from there. Ty! <3
> 
> Bri:  
> So, sorry about everyone getting upset over the last chapter, but don't worry, It's getting better. Thanks for sticking with it even when things you didn't like happened, because there's a lot more coming!

... Home.

 

You swallowed, turning the door handle as slowly as possible, trying not to make a sound. Maybe, if you ran straight up the stairs, you could get into your room before...

 

_ \- SLAM -  _

 

“Y/N!” It was your mother, in the living room. Your entire body became a solid block of ice as the sound of her footsteps storming toward you became indistinguishable from the loud pounding of your heart in your ears, and you had no idea how to react, what to do, what to  _ say _ ...

 

... Too late.

 

Her furious face was in front of you, and then you were suddenly facing another direction. Your cheek  _ burning _ , and ears ringing, violently.

 

...She hit you.

 

... You stood still, not moving, not speaking. At first, your mother’s screaming tirade was so deafening and the slap had left you so disoriented that you didn’t even hear the first part of it. It was just  _ noise _ .

 

“... DARE you bring a FREAK into our house!?” She rioted. “Your father had to get serious medical attention! He’s in the HOSPITAL with  _ multiple broken bones  _ because of your  _ FREAK friend!” _

 

“... He’s not a freak.”

 

...

 

It slipped out before you could stop it. Like standing up to your father, it just... came out.

 

You couldn’t help yourself from defending him, like he usually defended  _ you _ when it was needed.

 

Except, this time, you had no Sans to protect you.

 

“...”

 

Her momentary stunned silence spoke volumes.

 

“... And now.” It was deceptively soft, and paper thin, so vicious you couldn’t even look at her. “You’re back-talking me?”

 

Shit.

 

You swallowed. “... I-I... I’m sorry.”

 

“How DARE you!?” Her voice increased, tension snapping. You flinched back but her hand caught your face again, this time on the other side, so hard that tears sprung to your eyes. You clutched your cheek, hard.

 

You couldn’t breathe.

 

“I don’t fucking know how your father put up with you for all this time! That’s IT!” There was a horrible decisive finality to her tone and a crazed look in her eyes. “I’ve had ENOUGH of YOU!”

 

“I-I’m sorry!”

 

She scowled. “You have twenty minutes to pack. Your. Things.”

 

...

 

“... W... what?”

 

She couldn’t mean...?

 

“PACK YOUR SHIT!”

 

She couldn’t be serious...!

 

“Why!?” You exclaimed, starting to get hysterical. She didn’t actually mean you had to LEAVE, right!?

 

“Why do you THINK!?” She shrieked, waving her arms. “"You brought an uninvited FREAK into our house, who then PUNCHED YOUR FATHER. And then? You fucking BACKTALK ME! I've HAD IT with your shitty, ungrateful and destructive attitude!"

 

“... Y-you can’t do that!” You were definitely hysterical now. You could feel the tears building.

 

“I think you’ll find I absolutely can.” So cold.

 

You shook your head, stammering. “Where am I supposed to go!?”

 

“Go to your monster freak.” She hissed, venomously.

 

... You snapped a little bit more, and turned on her, anger boiling inside you as your situation became more clear. Your own mother was going to throw you to the streets, to your  _ stalker _ and she didn’t even feel an  _ ounce _ of guilt. "HE'S  _ NOT _ A  _ FREAK!" _

 

She slammed the wall next to her with the side of her fist, so furious her face tinged red.

 

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

 

You sobbed and turned, running, flying up the stairs and to your room, the door slamming shut behind you as you tore open your closet and started throwing in as much as you could haphazardly. Your mind was racing too fast for anything to catch up, the situation crashing down, everything swirling and going wrong.

 

You were getting kicked out!

 

Of your  _ house! _

 

"YOU NOW HAVE  _ TEN _ MINUTES TO PACK BECAUSE OF THAT COMMENT!" She yelled, up the stairs, and you quivered with rage.

 

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!” You screamed, knowing it would make the situation worse, but being unable to stop yourself as you saw red.

 

... Her footsteps started up the stairs, so fast. It felt like an approaching elephant that was going to trample you, or a knife-wielding murderer.

 

Your brain was racing so fast.

 

You couldn’t think… couldn’t  _ breathe. _

 

...Sans.

 

...

 

He’d have been following you, wouldn’t he?

 

“... S-SANS!” You cried out in fear, praying that the  _ one _ time you needed him to be here, that he would be.

 

...And just like that, familiar, safe arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to security, a welcome smell and gentle hum all you needed to confirm it was him.

 

Right now, you were so hysterical and desperate for help that you latched yourself around him without hesitation, forgetting all previous...  _ events _ , clinging so hard your knuckles hurt, sobbing into his jacket. Something inside your chest was telling you that right now, nothing mattered, except being safe.

 

And Sans was safe.

 

... He picked you up like a baby, one hand under your thighs, your legs wrapped around his torso, and you gratefully snuggled into his shoulder to ignore the sound of your manic mother slamming on the door that suddenly mysteriously held much, much firmer than it usually did. 

 

"I-I hate you!" You sobbed at Sans, but still clung on.

 

“i’m sorry.” He said, voice careful. He was zipping up a bag- ah. He was packing your stuff for you.

 

“W-why didn’t you just stay upstairs like I t-told you!?!”

 

“i couldn’t let them hurt you.”

 

You kicked your legs. “Y-you made it WORSE!”

 

_ You were getting thrown out of your house because of HIM! _

 

“i’m sorry.”

 

You wanted to keep shouting and yelling at him, to tell him that this was all his fault, but all that could come out of your mouth was more broken crying. So you listened to the tiny voice in your chest instead and cuddled harder against him, like if you pressed close enough you could just... completely vanish from this world. 

  
"... it'll be okay in the end.” He cooed. “all of this will just be a bad memory.” 

 

There was suddenly a soft meowing sound, coming from somewhere in the room.

 

...

 

_... Y-your cat! _ You couldn’t leave without your cat! "...F-Fluffy!"

 

"... sure. she's hiding in the closet."

 

You wriggled, a silent way of asking to be put down, and he obliged, gently. You ran across the room to the closet and opened it, sure enough finding your elusive, and slightly terrified cat.

 

... You picked her up, snuggling her and sniffling, enjoying the soft feeling of her fur on your tear-stained face.

 

...

 

It... didn’t feel as safe as Sans cuddling you. So you went over, clinging to him again, grateful for his arm immediately going around your shoulders.

 

... You were really glad you called for him.

 

“I-I don’t know what to do.”

 

Suddenly, you were in his room again... the sound of your mother slamming on the door vanished,  _ all _ the sounds vanished, and you were momentarily disoriented, stepping away from him.

 

**_/_ **

 

You flinched a bit as you took in your surroundings, taken aback by the sudden teleportation. You didn’t understand why he had taken you  _ here _ of all places, especially not with the memories you had associated with this room. You would have been better off being teleported into the middle of traffic.

 

“...you can live here, now.” You heard him whisper, as he looked down at you, his stare piercing the top of your head.

 

“Fuck no.” You replied instantly, knowing there was no way in  _ hell _ that you were ever going to live with  _ him. _ He was a manipulative asshole who used you to get what  _ he _ wanted, regardless of how it made you feel in the end.

 

You all but  _ hated _ him at this point.

 

“why not?” He asked you, sounding genuinely confused. As if you had literally no reason not to live with your  _ stalker. _

 

“You’re fucking creepy.” You told him, at this point deciding if he wasn’t gonna care about your feelings, then why should you be caring about his?

 

“i won’t be able to stalk you if you live in the same house as me.” He pointed out, tucking some hair out of your face. You responded by backing away from him.

 

“No, but you could rape me and take more creepy fucking pictures of me.” You pointed out, right back, hoping you didn’t just give him any more ideas. It was a genuine fear you had always had  in the back of your mind, that he would rape you one day, and you would never know, because he’s a fucking  _ genius _ and you would never be able to stop him.

 

...He was sick.

 

You put Fluffy down on the ground and watched as she walked over to the bed, before jumping up on it and laying down. You then turned back to face Sans, and were a bit taken back by the look on his face. He looked  _ scarily _ serious, and even slightly pissed off.

 

“y/n,” he started, using your full  _ real _ name, his voice almost cold, “i’d never do that to you.  _ ever. _ i swear on my love for you.”

 

...You found that kind of off putting, since you had been questioning his love, lately.

 

“I never thought you would make me suck your dick, either, so. Guess your love ain’t _ that _ deep.” You shot back, knowing you might have been going  _ a bit _ too far. Of course he loved you, in his own, creepy way… he just saved you from your psychotic mother, and he had always taken care of you when you had been afraid, so… questioning his love might have been a bit much.

 

You felt a bit of regret when you saw the hurt on his face for a mere second, before he quickly wiped it off and replaced it with his usual smile.

 

“swear on papyrus’s life, then. and, speaking of paps- he doesn’t really approve of the whole  _ ‘stalker’ _ thing. being here with him to keep me in check is actually better than you being anywhere else.” He tried to persuade you, his hopefulness returning as he spoke to you, never breaking eye contact, so you had to do it yourself.

 

He wanted this  _ so _ bad.

 

...But you wouldn’t even  _ be _ in this situation if it wasn’t for  _ him. _ He literally just ruined everything you had… picked it up, and crushed it in his fist, and then tried to capture you. You wouldn’t be surprised if he even fucking drugged your water, or felt you up when he thought you were passed out.

 

You didn’t trust him.

 

You didn’t  _ want _ this.

 

You wished you could go back in time, to before he ever came over, and said no, and…

 

“I wish I had never even  _ met _ you.”

 

... You looked up to meet his gaze after saying that, but…

 

... He wasn’t there, anymore.

 

You took a moment to process what had just happened, and when you did, you just started to cry softly, a pang of regret blooming in your chest. You were homeless now… and it was  _ Sans’s _ fault. He made it so your family hated you even more than they already did, to the point that you were literally  _ disowned. _ Now all you had was  _ him. _ Sans was the only person you had now, and you were going to have to rely on your obsessive stalker to take care of you.

 

...You were  _ so _ fucked.

 

You crawled up on to his big bed, and lied down next to fluffy before pulling the covers up over you and curling up in a tiny ball.

 

You needed to cry this out.

 

…

 

...You didn’t mean it.

 

His grip on the cold sink tightened.

 

There was no way you meant it. You were just upset. You didn’t wish that. You were his girlfriend, now… you... 

 

You… you were just angry. You had every right in the world to be upset, especially since it… was his fault.

 

He didn’t mean it.

 

He just wanted to keep you  _ safe. _

 

He just needed to get control over himself, again. Last time he lost control he ended up making you do something you hated. He needed to relax himself, and he needed to realize that you were  _ still _ his, and you were still  _ here _ . You didn’t mean the mean things you had said to him. You were upset, and he didn't blame you for hating him in the moment.

 

As long as you didn't hate him forever.

 

He tried to focus on the positives as he stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror… now you were here, in  _ his _ home, which would soon become your home, too. He knew that you said you didn't want to, but… it was either that or sleeping on the street, and there was no way in  _ hell _ he was letting you do that.

 

You were going to stay here, in his house… and he was going to keep you safe, without having to watch you through a window any longer.

 

He always had these visions in his mind, of you both waking up on a Sunday morning and making breakfast together, with a  _ baby _ in a high chair…

 

...They were just dreams, though. And he was pretty sure at this rate he would  _ never _ get to fulfill his dreams.

 

But like hell, if he wasn’t going to try.

 

...He took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on his face before turning the faucet off and exiting the bathroom.

 

_ You didn’t hate him. _

 

_ It was just anger. _

 

_ You were fine. _

 

_ You were both fine. _

 

He walked back into his bedroom, and closed the door before looking over at you.

 

You were curled up into a little ball on his bed, bawling your eyes out, as you clung to his bedsheets.

 

...It broke his nonexistent heart.

 

He slid in next to you, there still being plenty of room on the big bed, and carefully got closer, as to not upset you by being too close, too soon. He was a bit shocked when you suddenly reached out and clung to him, but… he quickly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him, before lying down properly on the bed.

 

“...Y-You ruined  _ everything!” _ You exclaimed suddenly, weakly punching his ribcage out of anger and sadness. You were so distressed over this entire situation, and he found it completely unfair that you had to be birthed by such terrible parents. You deserved so much better, and it was a blessing that you turned out so  _ perfect _ while being raised by such  _ scum. _

 

“i know.” Was all he could say, as he very gently ran his phalanges through your hair. It was soft, and clean, and smelled so nice.

 

You were an angel.

 

**/**

 

... You cried yourself to sleep, clinging to his shirt, clinging so  _ tight _ . He wanted to feel bad, he wanted to keep pitying... but there was just something so satisfying about the way you cuddled up to him that he couldn’t help but feel so  _ good _ , deep in his soul.

 

It was like... when a scared kitten does something adorable, like... hiding under your chin for comfort. All you can do is coo and practically melt over how cute it is. You don’t really... feel that bad for the kitten being scared in the first place.

 

Yeah, yeah, that was bad. He knew that. But... right now, he didn’t care about anything that wasn’t you.

 

And hey. You cried yourself to sleep a lot at home- at least this time you were in a big, comfortable bed, and this time he could sleep as well, without feeling uneasy because he couldn’t see you, now having his arms around you.

 

He preferred this.

 

...

...

 

Sans woke up to being punched in the face. 

 

He immediately sat up, holding his cheekbone, as he felt rage build up in his chest- what the fuck? What happened? Who hit him!?

 

...

 

He turned, ready to punch somebody back, and saw you sitting up next to him, staring at him with a... look that he couldn’t seem to place anywhere. It was intense, but... not full of hate. Not full of love, either, but he’d have to wait for that.

 

...

 

Oh. OH!  _ You _ hit him. He rubbed the area... fuck. Wasn’t expecting you to be able to swing so hard. For some reason, he kinda expected your punches to be really weak.

 

"... jesus christ, you can punch." He rubbed it again. It was aching.

 

...

 

Then you hugged him.

 

... Well. Okay. Getting some mixed signals, but he didn’t really mind. He gratefully hugged back, relaxing. Maybe... you were having some conflicting morning emotions.

 

“... I’m thirsty.” You mumbled, against his shirt.

  
“... c’mon. i’ll take you downstairs.”   
  


You nodded, silently, and got yourself out of bed, going over to the door, your little feet pattering against the carpet and hips swaying very...  _ pleasingly _ as you moved. He’d never be able to get over the surge of satisfaction he got from that.

 

“once you’ve had something to drink i’ll give you the tour.”  _ Of your new home. _ Mmm... speaking of things that were satisfying to him...

 

“Okay.” You responded, and he led you through the door and down two large flights of stairs to the kitchen.

 

His house was large, definitely. Pros of having Gaster as a father- he was the royal scientist, and his paycheck was... generous, to say the least. The house was white, cleanly, with large windows and expensive paintings on the walls, suited all to G’s tastes. 

 

Personally, Sans hated the uptight, overly clean, glaringly white decor. He much preferred warm colours and items strewn about, like someone actually  _ lived _ there, but everything that was put on the floor would be immediately cleaned up anyway.

 

“... Why are you so rich?” You asked, behind him, as he headed over to the giant, sparkling marble kitchen counter and turned on the tap to run you a glass of water. The only sign that this kitchen was home to  _ anyone _ and not just  _ robots  _ were some bright, shaped pieces of glass hanging in front of the window so the light passed through them and caught their colour, sending the red, blue and yellow pattern onto the floor (and at this moment, his face). It was something Papyrus had made in a craft class, and Gaster liked it so much he allowed it to be up by the window.

 

... Sans was careful to make his movements deliberate as he poured the water, so you could see he  _ wasn’t _ going to drug and rape you.

 

As much as the thought... wasn’t entirely unpleasant for him to think about.

 

But that was a line he couldn’t afford to cross.

 

“dad’s the royal scientist.” He headed over to the kitchen island, another white marble surface, that you were leaning on, and pushed the glass of water across the surface toward you, where you picked it up and stared at him.

 

... You froze.

 

“... Wait, what?”

 

“mhm.”

 

“He’s  _ what?” _

 

“the royal scientist.” 

 

“...” You blinked.

 

“gaster.”

 

... Your eyebrows went up, and you looked around the room again, as if seeing it for the first time. And then...

 

You did the same to him. You looked at him like you were meeting him for the first time.

 

“... Wow.”

 

He could almost see the thought process going through your head-  _ Didn’t expect the royal scientist’s son to be a stalking pervert. _

 

“he’s never around anway.” Sans said, actually sitting down at one of the stools positioned up against the island, waiting for you to finish.

 

**_/_ **

 

“...I feel like shit.” You admitted to him, as you finally took a sip of your water.

 

A look of pity ran across his face when you said that, and in the most gentle voice you were sure he could ever muster, he spoke. “...hey. i’ll give you the tour now.”

 

“...Okay.” You agreed, before downing the rest of your drink quickly, and then placing the glass back down on the countertop. You followed him as he led you out of the room, and into the hallway before starting to lead you all throughout the house. It was huge, and there were at least four stories you had gone through. 

 

It mostly blurred together in your mind, and you weren’t sure where things were, just that they existed. The first floor had two bathrooms, and two living areas, along with a kitchen. The second floor had a few guest rooms, and a library, and of course a bathroom, and an office space. The third floor had a bathroom, and some room that was closed off that Sans instructed you not to go in, and then the fourth floor held a gaming room along with all of the main bedrooms.

 

He told you that his father’s room was off limits, and you would respect that rule.

 

“...Do you have a pool?” You asked, wondering what the hell he  _ wouldn’t _ have in this giant house. He seemed to have everything anybody could ever want… and yet he was still somehow bored enough to stalk you?

 

“yep. downstairs, out back.”

 

_ Of course. _

 

“Jacuzzi?” You guessed, deciding to make a guessing game out of it.

 

“mhm. next to the pool.”

 

“...Home theatre?”

 

“yep. that’s at the end of the second floor, forgot to show ya.” He told you, as you both made your way back all of the stairs.

 

“...How many pool tables?”  _ You were guessing at least three. _

 

“just the ones in the game room.” He told you, and you remembered seeing two, but there could have been more.

 

You watched him as he led you back to the kitchen and put your glass in the sink, something you both had forgotten to do while you were in there, and you couldn’t help the envy that you felt for him. He literally had the perfect life… a perfect house, a rich dad, a sibling… things that you had always wanted, and he barely even paid it any mind, and he acted so  _ casual _ about all of it. Like it was just something that should be handed to him on a silver platter, and that it was just  _ normal. _

 

It angered you, just as much as it amazed you.

 

He led you back up the stairs, but he stopped you on the second floor before stepping into one of the bathrooms. You followed him in when he motioned for you to, and silently prayed he wasn’t going to do anything  _ weird. _

 

“this is my favorite bathroom. big tub. it’s relaxing.”

 

You stared at it for a moment, completely  _ dumbfounded _ by how  _ big _ it was.

 

“...No, that’s a pool.” You corrected him, being one-thousand percent sure of that.

 

No bathtub was that size.

 

It was the length and width of a small pool, deep enough so that if you stood, the water would probably come to just above your boobs. There were seats along the edges, white and smooth, with little holes in the bottom you assumed were for a bubble feature of some kind- and overhead, there was a giant, flat rectangle, the size of the pool (oh, no, sorry,  _ bath _ ) set into the ceiling. It too was covered in tiny holes- a... shower? Was that a fucking giant overhead shower!?

 

“...i guess. i’ve always thought of it as a massive fucking bath. won’t run chlorine.” He told you, nonchalantly, as if he were just talking to you about something as casual as the weather. 

 

“I wanna use it.” You admitted, as you stared in awe at the giant pool/bath. Even if it didn’t run chlorine, it was still definitely big enough to swim in. Hell, you could comfortably throw a small pool party, and invite two or three people to chill in the water and wade with you.

 

That would have been fun, if you actually had friends.

 

“sure. what color do you want the lights to be under the water?” He asked, making you almost roll your eyes. Normal, clear water wasn’t good enough for rich people?

 

But you decided to just go with it, anyways. If you had the opportunity to pamper yourself, why not go for it? He had done enough things to you, that you were at the point you felt it was okay to use him, at least a little bit, when you had the opportunity so blatantly handed to you.

 

“...Mint?” You asked, thinking it might be a bit more comfortable if the water still had a blue tint to it.

 

You watched as he pressed a button set into the floor just beside the pool, and the large lights in the walls and floor of the ‘pool’ all turned a gentle mint color, more so blue than green, before he turned back to you and smiled, probably because of the look on your face. You were kind of mesmerized, and you weren't trying to hide it. It wasn’t a practical thing, to have lights under the water, but it was fun.

 

“what do you want it to smell like?” He asked next, and again, you almost rolled your eyes. Could have just lit a candle or used a bath bomb… why the hell did rich people need scented  _ water? _

 

“...Vanilla?” You asked, since it was one of the few fragrances you knew by name, and were comforted by. And hell, if you were going to relax in a mint colored bath, then it better damn well smell like vanilla.

 

“...uh…” he muttered, as he moved his finger with his vision, searching for the right button, “...yep. got that.”

 

He pressed the button, and you watched as the water flowed out of a pipe already in the bath, the entire bathroom starting to smell like there was a cake baking. It was a beautiful smell, and it brought you instant comfort, whether you were willing to admit that, or not.

 

“...Bubbles?” You asked, your voice tiny out of embarrassment of asking. You never really liked asking for things, regardless of how small the request was.

 

He just gave you a reassuring smile, and pressed another button that was located at the bottom of the panel or various buttons.

 

“...Wow.” You commented softly, feeling your face blush at the warmth that was now surrounding you from the steam coming from the water.

 

“...want the rain feature? it’s like being in a waterfall.” He asked you, glancing at your face with a gentle expression. As if he could tell you felt sensitive and vulnerable in the moment, since you were both closed off in a room together, filled with water.

 

But hell, he could read you like a book, so he probably  _ did _ know that.

 

You nodded in response, breaking eye contact and looking back to the bathtub. It looked beautiful, and it smelled so nice…

 

You almost felt safe.

 

He pressed yet another button, and on came the shower head that was above the bath, and he was right. It was like a waterfall… only softer, and gentle. The water all fell at one place, so if you wanted to swim you wouldn’t constantly have water pouring over your head, which was a smart idea. It looked so warm and inviting, and all you wanted to do was jump into it and relax for hours.

 

“...you can use it for as long as you want.” He told you, before getting up and gently patting your head, and he... left the room and closed the door for you.

 

_... Alone time! _

 

You didn’t waste any time, and instantly started to strip, not even caring in the moment if he was spying on you. Wasn’t like it was anything he hadn’t seen before, anyways.

 

You put all of your clothes down on the marble countertop of the sink, and got into the bath.

 

...The water felt so nice, as if it were infused with some type of lotion, and the smell seemed to be even better when you were properly enveloped by the water. You sat down in one of the seat-type-things that were around the edge of the tub, and let yourself relax, as the water rested right below your shoulders.

 

It was beautiful.

 

…

 

You stayed in the bath for what felt like hours, just relaxing, or swimming around, and didn’t get out until you had felt your skin becoming pruney to the point it was uncomfortable.

 

You grabbed one of the towels that were hanging on a towel rack, and quickly dried yourself off before putting your clothes on and drying your hair. You weren’t really sure how you were supposed to drain the bath or turn off the shower head, since there were so many buttons, so you left it and figured Sans would be able to take care of it, later.

 

You put the towel in the hamper that was in the corner of the bathroom, and exited, managing to turn the lights off.

 

You made your way to the top floor, remembering Sans’s room had been up there, and been the farthest on the left, and made your way inside, not bothering to knock. He was sitting up in bed, on his phone, waiting for you.

 

...You started to feel really bad, about the things you had said earlier.

 

He was trying his best to fix himself, now. Make you happier, and more comfortable. The least you could do was let him try without  _ torturing _ him.

 

He was putting in an effort, and that was the most anybody had ever really done for you, so it would be foolish of you not to accept it. Sure, he made mistakes, but everybody made mistakes, and they always had second chances…

 

... You shook your head, worried at your own thought processes. ... Fuck, you were so lonely that you were mentally excusing him for the shit he did so you could force yourself into feeling safe again. Just how much of that had he already understood and orchestrated?

 

...You sat next to him on the bed, before wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a proper hug.

 

He was your boyfriend, after all.

 

He was stiff for a second, clearly shocked by the sudden display of affection, but after a moment, he let out a soft sigh, and hugged you back, tightly, like a drowning man clinging to a life raft.

 

“...I didn’t mean it.” You told him, softly.

 

“...hm?” He asked, confused as to what you were referring to.

 

“I don’t wish I never met you. And I don’t hate you.” You admitted, genuinely, your voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“...okay.” He said just as gently, sounding so  _ relieved, _ as if he actually believed you when you said you hated him.

 

It made you feel bad.

 

...You both had a lot of things to work on, in this relationship.


	9. love me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating is nice.
> 
> So is pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonamyluffer: 
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. We've both been pretty busy, and I've started a new medication so I've been struggling a bit since the side effects suck. But here we are, and hopefully the next update won't take as long!
> 
> Thanks for all the sweet comments and feedback, too <3
> 
> Again, the slashes (/) indicate when one of us has stopped writing and the other has begun. Llama has started, and when the first slash happens, then I start to write, and so on! 
> 
>  
> 
> Llama: 
> 
> Be nice to my wife she did so much damn writing while I got sick and went on long journeys. Ty!!

Living... with your stalker. 

 

You never thought you’d get here. If your future self had gone back in time and told your past self that you were not only living with your anonymous, crazed stalker, but  _ getting used to it _ , future self would’ve got a slap in the face and a makeshift sit-down therapy lesson.

 

Yes. You were getting used to him.

 

He was everywhere- privacy was a long-lost item you’d probably never get back. Like a cat that tried to follow you into the bathroom, he’d silently stalk around the house, tailing behind you, just-so-happening to be in the same room as you, or napping on the end of the couch when you sat down (he definitely hadn’t been there before, you’d checked) to watch a movie on your own. The only times you ever got privacy was when you were on the toilet or using the bath. He seemed physically unable to get himself away from you.

 

The bath was probably your best friend at the moment. You just wanted a moment to yourself- why did he have to be  _ everywhere _ in this massive house!?

 

... Yeah. That was another thing.

 

You may have gotten used to Sans and his endless following, but you’d never get used to how big the house was. The endless corridors, heated floors, how anything you left on the side would be instantly cleaned in the morning by the mysterious cleaners that you never seemed to actually lay eyes on. ‘Small’ rooms the size of the entire downstairs of your parent’s house, a fucking indoor cinema (who has that!?),  _ pools _ ... your old house didn’t even have a working  _ microwave _ most of the time. And here Sans was, with pool tables and a house that was so large you were afraid to get up in the night because the corridors just seemed to go on forever into the darkness, so wide, so empty... 

 

But hey. Sans’s bathroom was ensuite, so... you never had to worry about that. And his room was still messy so there was some element of homeliness to it that the rest of the house didn’t have.

 

**_/_ **

 

It seemed like cleaning people were never actually  _ allowed _ in Sans’s room for some reason, but… you never brought it up with him. You were afraid to. You were pretty sure you wouldn’t like the answer anyways, and decided it was best to avoid the headache it would cause if he tried to dodge the question.

 

Your biggest annoyance was always whenever you were trying to just watch TV. Sans would be there of course, right next to you, sometimes  _ way _ too close for comfort, so that the hairs on your arms stood up.

 

He would often comment on the show, the  _ most _ annoying thing in the world in your opinion, and interrupt the movie to put in his stupid two-cents. Usually it would be something as stupid as telling you that the actor had a nice shirt on, or that they had stuttered slightly. You never gave a fuck. You just wanted to watch the show in  _ peace, _ so why was that so much to ask for?

 

...But one day, it changed. Something different happened.

 

You were watching your program like usual, but… he didn’t interrupt at all. Didn’t say a single word, or make any noises, until the commercial break, where he then asked you a question that caught you off guard.

 

“...do you wanna go somewhere nice together?”

 

You blinked in surprise and looked over at him, tearing your gaze away from the television to make eye contact. You weren’t exactly sure what he meant… a date? A family outing? 

 

“...What?”

 

He looked almost hopeful, like he was expecting rejection, but wished for the best anyways. He was picking at his fingertips, (phalange tips?), nervously, clearly an anxious habit, and he had a sweat drop running down the side of his face. How a skeleton was sweating was beside you… but you learned a while ago not to question monster biology. It never made much sense to you. Confusing.

 

“like... an aquarium, or something,” He offered, still not exactly answering what you really wanted to know.

 

“The hell? Why?” You asked, finally asking what you  _ actually _ wanted to know.

 

“a date,” He confirmed, choking on his words, slightly, forcing them out. It still bewildered you how he could so shamelessly steal your clothing, and stalk you, but when it came to asking you  _ normal _ questions, or doing  _ normal  _ things that couples should do, he got choked up and nervous. It all seemed backwards to you… but you didn’t know how to confront him on it, or how to even go about bringing it up in the first place.

 

“...The aquarium sounds boring,” You admitted softly, wanting him to know you weren’t exactly saying  _ no, _ just… not an aquarium.

 

“then we can go somewhere fun,” He offered, perking up slightly at the fact you hadn’t flat out rejected him like he had been prepared for. It even made you feel happy for a moment, seeing  _ him _ be that excited just to spend some time with you.

 

You know,  _ consensually. _

 

“...Fine,” You agreed softly, wondering if this was one of those things you were going to regret later. You didn’t doubt it… but you decided being optimistic was better than being pessimistic. You knew he deserved the benefit of the doubt… he was working on getting better, anyways, it just… took a bit of time.

 

At least he stopped asking for sexual favors, recently.

 

His entire face seemed to light up with pure happiness and excitement. For a moment, you saw the boy you had a crush on your entire life… you didn’t see your stalker. Just a boy who was madly in love with you. A boy all the freshman looked up to, and all the parents were proud of. The star pupil… the best person in the entire school.

 

You saw who you  _ thought _ Sans was, and it made your heart both ache and throb, because you loved that boy… but he didn’t actually  _ exist. _

 

“great! where do you wanna go?” He asked, making you roll your eyes a bit.

 

“Isn’t it your job to decide that since  _ you’re _ asking  _ me _ out?” You reminded him, finding it kind of adorable that he asked you.

 

At least he was being considerate?

 

“i want your opinion, since you’re gonna be coming too.”

 

“I don’t have an opinion. Just not the aquarium, or anything equally as mind numbingly boring,” You told him, jokingly. You didn’t want to go to the aquarium, but almost anything else would work. Hell, even just sitting in bed and eating chips would work.

 

“hm... well, what’re you in the mood for today? calming or fun?” He asked, still asking for opinion even though you said you didn’t have one. But fuck it, you would bite.

 

“Good balance?” Fun sounded like too much, and calming sounded too mellow.

 

“...fun and calming. well... would the arcade work?” He asked after a moment of thinking it over. 

 

You had never actually been to an arcade before… well, that wasn’t exactly true. You had gone to a bowling alley for your cousin's birthday before, you were just never able to actually play any of the arcade games, because your parents refused to give you any money.

 

You just remembered being sad, and watching all of your cousins play the games, while you sat alone at a table.

 

...But you wouldn’t mind actually playing the games, now.

 

“...Okay,” You agreed, deciding it couldn’t be  _ that _ bad, as long as you at least tried to have fun.

 

After that he just… looked so happy. The show resumed, and you were unable to stop yourself from looking over at him every now and then, his smile just beaming pure joy. It was as if his mouth was a billboard, covered in lights, screaming an advertisement for pure joy.

 

But as soon as the commercials were over, he spoke up again.

 

“we should go today,” He told you, as a car commercial started going off, loudly on the TV, telling you about deals you couldn’t have cared less about.

 

“...Oh. Okay,” You agreed, caught a bit off guard. It seemed a bit last minute… but hell, you had nothing else going on, so might as well. It was better than being followed around the house all day while you tried to find something to occupy your mind.

 

“i’ll take care of the money,” He said, as if that wasn’t already obvious. You didn’t have any money. No job, and no parents.

 

“I don’t have any, so that’s good.”

 

He let out a small chuckle, and turned his attention back to the commercials, your day apparently now set in stone. You didn’t exactly feel excited for the date… but you didn’t feel dread for it, either.

 

**_…_ **

 

Walking into the arcade, the first word you could think of to describe it, was loud.

 

There were kids running around everywhere, some supervised, and some not, all with greasy hands, and some with candy in their mouths. Most screaming, and some crying over losing games, or not having anymore money left. It wasn’t really anything like you remembered it being… it was a lot less happy and fun, and a lot more annoying, now. You would have probably  _ prefered _ the aquarium to this, honestly.

 

But Sans on the other hand, seemed completely happy with this.

 

He was looking around excitedly, just as excitedly as some of the small children, eager to start playing games with you. You had to admit, the look on his face made a small amount of excitement grow inside of you, as well.

 

“what do you wanna try first?” He asked you, apparently knowing that this was your first time here, as well. He might have just guessed… or maybe you told him. Hell, you didn’t even know how long he had been really stalking you, so he might have known from experience.

 

You tried not to think about that.

 

“...No idea.” You didn’t even know what any of the games were called, besides air hockey.

 

“here. we’ll go through and see what you like the most,” He offered, as he grabbed your hand gently, and started to lead you to the games.

 

**_/_ **

 

“O-okay.” You stammered, a little bit taken aback at his confident hand grab... but you let him lead. You could tell he was having fun just watching you- I mean... of course, he’d always had fun ‘watching’ you. But this time it was different.

 

You tried many different games, the whole arcade seeming more and more fun when you stared at each individual game and realised suddenly that... yes, you  _ were  _ allowed to try it. You were allowed to try anything here. Sans was paying, and you could do anything, as many times as you wanted, without repercussions or being yelled at.

 

It was like shackles coming off, piece by piece.

 

You did a racing game where you sat on an actual large plastic motorbike and steered it by leaning the bike. You did a piano game where you had to hit four large plastic pieces in time with the music on the screen, you played a classic racing game against some random kid and actually  _ beat  _ him at the last minute when his break button malfunctioned and made him stop a few inches from the finish line. You wasted some money on a rigged claw and nearly beat a high score on a pac-man machine, you spent  _ so much time on the ddr. _

 

In fact, the ddr machine was your favourite. You kicked  _ ass  _ at it. You apparently had a natural flare for seeing a command and moving your body very quickly in response- a small, dark part of you knew that this was from being around your parents and constantly having to react to the slightest of details to run in different directions.

 

But hey. You were having fun right now, and that small, dark part of yourself seemed... quieter than usual.

 

“... wow.” Sans said, leaning on the machine. It was the first time he’d spoken since he offered to take you to look around. “... you’re pretty good at this.”

 

“I know!” Even  _ you  _ were surprised at how happy you sounded (and how you accepted the compliment so openly). “... Go against me.”

 

“... pft.” He chuckled, and based on the resigned way he approached the player 2 stand, he wasn’t all too keen. “okay.”

 

**...**

 

“... You’re trash at ddr.” You said, jokingly, as you both finally left the machines, much to the relief of the many people around the room who you assumed had wanted to go and try but were put off by Sans being there.

 

He sat down at a bench by the wall between a bongo game and a zombie shooter, and you joined him... leaning on him, tired and sweaty.

 

“... haven’t done ddr in ages.” He said, soft but just as jokingly, after taking a little while to respond.

 

“My first time.” You admitted, proudly.

 

“jesus.” He chuckled.

 

...

 

You turned your face upward... and pressed a little kiss to his cheekbone, purely out of a mixture of gratitude and instinct.

 

“Thanks. For bringing me here.”

 

...

 

He seemed to take a moment to register what just happened, staring straight ahead. One... two... three seconds passed... 

 

And then finally, his face lit up with a vibrant blue that you could only describe as like the shallow sea on a sunny day, or the colour under the surface of a bright sapphire- so light and blue and crisp.

 

“... n... no problem.” He stammered, tone tight.

 

“... I’m tired.” You sighed, leaning against him more, letting out a little breath. Your legs hurt from moving so much, your fingers and thumb ached from the rapid-fire minigames and you were pretty sure there was something off with your knee.

 

“... wanna order a pizza?”

 

...

 

You stiffened.

 

... Pizza? That... that greasy, fatty... unhealthy...

 

“it’s okay.” He butted in, realising his mistake. “i’ll eat it.”

 

...

 

Phew.

 

“... Go ahead.”

 

You thought he’d order, like... maybe two slices at most. If he was really hungry. 

 

No.

 

He ordered  _ two whole pizzas. _

 

The smell immediately made your body start to fight itself- the larger (correct) part of you that immediately turned it’s nose up at the sick, salty, doughy, oily food that would undoubtedly pack on pounds and make you die of diabetes or have a heart attack from too much fat. Was there a single diet plan on Earth that didn’t cut out pizza in some way?

 

... But a tiny little part of you that still wanted food was hitting the bars of it’s cage right now, desperate for something to eat. You knew, of course, that it was just you being greedy... you had total control over your diet, but not yourself yet.

 

...

 

He probably got so much to tempt you into eating.

 

The two of you sat down, silent, as Sans ate his pizza. All you could do was stare, shamelessly, at the way the cheese clung to separate pieces, or the bright red sauce, or the fluffy toasted dough...

 

“... wanna have a little bit?” He asked, turning his eyelights to you, and you realised you’d just been watching him eat at least half a pizza.

 

“No thanks. I’m alright.”

 

“sure? you burned a lot of calories on that ddr.”

 

...

 

...

 

“That a fat joke?”

 

He blinked.

 

“... what?”

 

“You think I have to burn calories to eat?”

 

...

 

“oh my god.” He chuckled, “no, no, that’s not what i think. you might get tired or dizzy after all that dancing.”

 

**_/_ **

 

...You felt a bit guilty for assuming instantly that he meant it as a fat joke. You were just… so used to people making fun of you and your weight from when you were a bit younger, that it was always instantly in your head that everyone was going to call you fat. Hell, it was usually the case… so you had a good reason to assume the worst.

 

You had always tried to avoid food, for that exact reason… you were just…

 

…

 

You were  _ fine. _

 

You just didn’t like food, that wasn’t a bad thing.

 

You ate when you needed to.

 

You were fine.

 

“...hey. look at me.”

 

...You blinked and looked up at Sans, when you realized he was trying to get your attention, forcing yourself to stop thinking. You needed to pay attention, anyways… he spent all of this money to take you somewhere nice, so… you owed him at least that much.

  
You were a bit surprised by the look on his face, however… his expression held nothing but complete seriousness, and sternness. 

 

He looked almost angry.

 

“you’re beautiful, okay? completely,” He assured you, his voice holding just as much seriousness as his face. You could tell he was almost angry at the fact you were being so insecure… since he was always able to tell before, you… assumed he knew.

 

...But you snorted softly, not believing a word he was saying.

 

Even if he felt that way, it didn’t matter, because  _ you _ didn’t agree. You still found yourself repulsive, and you weren’t going to be persuaded to think otherwise.You were never going to think of yourself in a positive light… you didn’t know how.

 

Every time you looked into the mirror and saw the girl looking back at you, she made you feel disgusted. That was you, and you were gross.

 

Disgusting.

 

Fat.

 

Ugly.

 

Pig.

 

...You almost flinched when he suddenly brushed some hair out of your face, and tucked it behind your ear. His gaze was still piercing, practically stabbing you in the soul… and you could feel your face heat up as he stared you down, and touched your face.

 

There was also love in his eyes… so much that it felt intimidating.

 

You felt pretty for a second.

 

But only for a second.

 

“you don’t have to force yourself to do anything. you’re beautiful, and that’ll never change, no matter what you decide,” He told you, the love only growing stronger in his gaze.

 

You felt intimidated.

 

Cornered.

 

Confronted.

 

...Loved.

 

...Important.

 

…

 

...If he… if the person you were already with, loved you that much… then why did it matter how fat you got?

 

…

 

...Maybe just one day wouldn’t hurt anybody. Or maybe even just one meal.

 

...You couldn’t remember the last time you actually ate a slice of pizza… and a while slice seemed horrifying to you, even though it used to be one of your absolute favorites.

 

But… calories.

 

Grease.

 

Fat.

 

…

 

You ripped off a piece of the crust, from the slice that seemed the smallest, and the least greasy… and popped it into your mouth.

 

You chewed for a long while, and eventually swallowed, feeling like the bread had been concrete in your throat. It tasted good… better than you remembered, but… it felt kind of wrong. Until you looked up anyways, and saw that big smile on Sans’s face. You had almost been expecting somebody to scold you, but… it seemed as if it was the opposite, really. He wanted you to eat… wasn’t going to give you any shit for it.

 

...You felt almost proud of yourself.

 

“...is it nice?” He asked you, as his smile only grew. He even looked proud of you… you felt happy.

 

You nodded, finally admitting to yourself that you didn’t hate food.

 

You  _ never _ hated food… no, you just… hated yourself. It was unhealthy, and you had never been given proper help to beat this hatred. You were broken, and nobody was helping you fix it. You had been stuck in an endless loop of starving yourself, and literally nobody had ever helped you, because nobody had ever cared about you or your well being… before Sans, of course. Now that he was here, you… didn’t feel as ugly.

 

In moments, of course, you still felt disgusting… but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be.

 

“...you’re amazing.”

 

You didn’t respond, instead just ate more of the crust, not yet venturing into eating the cheese or sauce. Baby steps were important… you couldn’t rush into it.

 

**_/_ **

 

The pride in his eyelights was glaringly obvious, and... well, you loved it. You liked it when someone looked at you like you were doing a good job for once- like you were worth staring at. 

 

Even if it was  _ him _ , of all people.

 

... You... kept eating. You went onto the actual pizza part.

 

The more bites you took, the more your quiet inner voice started to take back control, and as the flavours and grease and cheese and tomato and bread hit your tongue you just...

 

Ate.

 

...

 

And before you knew it, the piece was gone.

 

A  _ whole pizza slice. _ You hadn’t eaten that much in one sitting for... for...

 

...

 

The louder voice took back control as you realised how TERRIBLE of an idea it was to eat so much in one sitting like a greedy pig.

 

“... My stomach hurts.” You said, hands suddenly clutching at your belly. You could practically feel the calories packing, feel your control slipping, your tummy panging...

 

“you’re so amazing.”

 

You wanted to accept the compliment, you really did, but... you couldn’t right now, when you felt so shit again. 

 

“I had too much.” Your hand went up to your neck, as if feeling through the skin and checking it was still vaguely slim.

 

... He seemed to catch on. “wanna go home and relax?”

 

You nodded.

 

You needed to be out of here.

 

Sans packed the remaining slices of pizza he hadn’t eaten into their boxes and tucked them under one arm, getting up from his seat and offering his bony hand to you as you got up too.

 

“it’s better to walk if you’re not feeling well.”

 

“Nah,” you waved it away, just wanting to get back so badly and not be around all this stinky junk food and pizza that was making you lose your composure so much. “I’ve gotten so good at the teleporting! I don’t even feel sick after it anymore.”

 

... He relaxed a little, smile becoming less like he was just wearing it to make you feel better, and more like his genuine one. “okay.”

 

You leant forward and hugged him, as you usually had to do for teleporting- and he immediately smelled so much nicer than everything in this now-overwhelming room. He took a moment to relish in you hugging him (you could tell by his tight fingers that he was eager to hug much more) before teleporting back.

 

...

 

You didn’t let go.

 

“... you’re so amazing.” His voice was barely a whisper.

 

... You tilted your head upwards, to look into his eyelights. Those stupid, pretty star eyelights that had caused you so much joy and grief and joy again and grief again. Sometimes you couldn’t even bring yourself to look at them... it reminded you of the Sans you fell in love with. The one you thought you knew.

 

But these eyelights now... were softer. Fuzzy. Less like sharp, beaming pinpricks, and more like softly glowing fireflies in the distance, flickering as they passed behind leaves.

 

...

 

There was so much love in those eyelights.

 

...

 

You got up onto your tiptoes and pressed a tiny, quick kiss to his teeth. Your lips were probably gross and too dry, or too wet, or greasy and disgusting, but... you still did it. You even shut your eyes for a fraction of a second.

 

And when you broke away, opening your eyes and setting your heels back on the ground, Sans’s jaw had literally dropped open, sockets wide... cheekbones flushed with sparkling blue.

 

“...S-sorry.” Instinctual. You couldn’t stop yourself.

 

...

 

Those fuzzy, sweet (heart-shaped...?) eyelights dropped a little... to your lips.

 

“c... can i...?” He sounded so  _ desperate. _ So breathy and crackling, like he could hardly hold on... And hey, he asked for your consent. For once. He was learning...

 

... You nodded.

 

He didn’t waste any time- suddenly a hand was in your hair and another immediately wrapped around you, pulling you close, and then his mouth was on yours, eyesockets shut and a shudder wracking his whole body-  _ so close- _ he had to bend down to kiss you because he was so tall but he didn’t seem to care at all. Another thing you greatly appreciated was how he didn’t immediately shove his tongue down your throat, though you could feel the warmth from behind his teeth, and those strange, soft, not-quite-lips that you’d felt when he did your homework and you paid him in kisses.

 

It was so nice... so close... your eyes too began to shut ever-so-slightly and a feeling of buzzing excitement filled-

 

And then a burning, searing image of looking up at him while  _ licking his dick _ entered your mind like a gunshot and you pulled back, away from him, hands coming up to his chest and pushing. At first, since he had a hand secured so tightly in your hair, you barely seperated an inch from his face, and a momentary surge of panic raced through you as you realised that you were so  _ weak _ compared to him and if he wanted to he could force you to keep kissing, force you to do whatever he wanted.

 

But instead, his grip loosened to let you out, and you took a step back from him.

 

...

 

This is what Sans would look like if you ever somehow got him drunk- you were sure of it. Eye sockets lidded, lips slightly parted, eyelights so hazy they almost blended into his sockets and bones dusted with blue. He also looked unsteady on his feet and leaning toward you a little, dumb and lovestruck.

 

...

 

“... I’m...” You took one step back. “... gonna take a nap.”

 

... He blinked, and shook his head, like he was shaking off a bug, and nodded about three times, a little... jittery.

 

Knowing he was going to follow you like a dog, you headed up the stairs to your room, taking off your hoodie and slipping into the bed. It was comfy and silky... just wiggling your toes felt so  _ nice _ in the sheets. Even Sans’s unwashed bed was better than anything you’d been in at your parent’s home...

 

... There we go. You felt the mattress compress, your body roll toward him a little, and heard the shuffling of fabric as he got in too. His arms wrapped around you from behind and you wiggled yourself forward a little so you wouldn’t be squished directly up against his chest- he got the message, and kept his arms lax, just having one draped over your middle.

 

...

 

It was nice.

 

...

 

You fell asleep.


	10. vengeance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*: There is a bit of violence in this chapter, but it isn't too bad. It'd quick too, and just at the end, so if you wanna skip that, then feel free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonamyluffer1011: 
> 
> Once again, the writing starts with Llama, and then with each slash (/) it indicates when the person has stopped, and another has started. It goes Llama, me, Llama, me. Thanks for supporting this story, and updates should be more frequent now that I'm no longer writing on Crave. Thanks!
> 
> Llama:
> 
> Please remember that there's a difference between constructive criticism and being rude. Ty!

... Morning.

 

Light was seeping in through the closed curtains, and you rolled over in the huge bed, still in the sleepy haze. The covers were very loosely wrapped around you and your head wasn’t even on the pillow anymore- you were lying almost sideways, flat on the mattress.

 

...

 

You blinked your eyes open.

 

...

 

Sans wasn’t there?

 

And he hadn’t woken you up, either. Didn’t you have school today? You heaved yourself up onto your elbows and shook away the sleepiness, checking the digital clock on the bedside table, aware of your frizzy, unkempt hair and tangled position.

 

_... Shit!  _ It was so late! You usually got up so early so you could make sure you were totally prepared for the day and have all your books ready... not to mention arriving in school as soon as possible to get into a hidden place and stay there until class started in order to avoid detection by your peers.

 

You stripped from your pjs and put on your school clothes as quickly as you could, running across the massive corridor and down the brightly lit stairs, hand tracing over the banister but not really holding on. There was something...  _ nice _ about waking up to a large, bright, sparkly house so early in the morning. When usually you’d get up to a dimly-lit, grim, slightly mouldy, mildew-smelling house and angry parents, your mood was soured and disposition changed. But in such a spacious place that seemed so happy and airy and inviting... you couldn’t help but feel...

 

...  _ Not  _ completely shitty.

 

You went all the way downstairs, almost taking a wrong turn but managing to eventually retrace Sans’s tour in your mind and find your way to the kitchen. Sure enough, he was there- the backpack he bought for you sitting neatly on the counter, filled with your books. He’d apparently got out some cooking equipment- a pressure cooker with the lid open, a large, flat chopping block and some knives, various opened packets and little pieces of leftover vegetables dotted hither and thither. He looked... large, next to the counter. For some weird reason.

 

“... Morning.” You said, softly, so as not to disturb him. He turned around to spot you and his eyelights definitely fuzzed a little, a small, soft, perhaps  _ enamoured _ look on his face.

 

With the sunlight behind him framing him perfectly, you couldn’t deny he looked...

 

... Handsome.

 

“mornin.” He smiled, then turned back to whatever he was putting in a small box with a cooling pack into a lunch bag. “so... i made you a lunch.”

 

“... Lunch?” You sat at the kitchen island. You... really hoped he wasn’t going to push you into eating something gross. You’d feel really bad if he put loads of effort into making you something, only for you to reject it... and then again, you’d feel really bad if you  _ ate _ it...

 

“mhm.” He set the little lunch bag in front of you, all zipped up, and you put it in your backpack immediately without looking so you wouldn’t be off-putted by food and say something that would hurt him. “packed lunch. it’s so you can eat what you like and know where it came from.”

 

“... Oh.” He put in all that effort so you’d feel safer about what you were eating? That was... really sweet. And admittedly, you’d be far more inclined to try something made by you or someone you trus- ... liked, than the stuff served at the cantine that was mostly just tasteless white filth of questionable origin. “Thanks.”

 

“i did a small selection of vegetable foods.” He sat next to you. “y’know... so you can tell me what you like most.”

 

And you wouldn’t have to sit and stare at something you didn’t want to eat in the future. Did he think of everything? 

 

You turned to him. “... Thank you.”

 

“it’s fine.” He grinned. “it’s for you.”

 

...

 

You nearly flushed.

 

“Ready to go?” You asked, trying to cover your tracks and putting your backpack on your back.

 

**…**

 

Sans always counted the seconds until lunch. Not having classes with you made his Soul ache so badly... and especially now that he was so used to actually being around you so much instead of watching from afar (mm...), his magic was getting less and less used to you not being with him.

 

...

 

But today, something was different.

 

Chad and Melanie and Jess were... quiet. Not bothering him. They were still all clustered around him like moons to a planet but he still found it so much easier to bare when he didn’t have their whiny voices chipping away at his mental state like a chisel that made a nails-on-a-chalkboard sound every time it hit.

 

In fact, a whole class went by with no issues or spoken words whatsoever. And on the way to the next one he felt  _ lighter... _ one class closer to seeing you. Perhaps... just perhaps, if he let himself  _ hope... _ they’d finally fucked off and left him to be by himself? Could the God’s have graced him with such a gift?

 

... He was in physics, tapping his pencil against the paper in boredom (yes, he knew all this, for fuck’s sake he could spit that whole equation out in an _ instant _ ), when he overheard Melanie and Chad chatting. At first, he didn’t care... but then...

 

“Jack said it was  _ hilarious,  _ dude. He said she fell right on her ass.”

 

... He glanced over, interest piqued... Like a wolf’s ears pricking up.

 

“Did she cry?” Chad asked. Sans zeroed in even further.

 

“Nah. Sadly.” Melanie rolled her eyes. “You know what that little bitch y/n is like. She never cries. She just... gets up and moves.” 

 

...

 

His pencil was starting to bend. He could feel his eyelights shrinking.

 

Chad laughed. “Shoulda kicked her while she was down.”

 

...

 

He was going to kill them.

 

He  _ should’ve _ killed them.

 

Magic was pouring out of him, fingers itching, squeezing, numb rage taking him over.

 

He should’ve killed them the night he joked about it with you. He shouldn’t have backed out because he didn’t want to frighten you. He should’ve killed them. He could... He could kill them right now... no one would-

 

_ Snap! _

 

...

 

Chad and Melanie looked over. Melanie blinked, confused at the sound...

 

...

 

Sans looked down at his hand, and the splintered remains of his pencil. He hadn’t even snapped it- he’d completely shattered the whole thing.

 

“... oops.” He said, dry, humourless. But they took it as a joke, giggling anyway.

 

“... Hey, Sans...” Melanie scooted closer to him and he had to focus on the uncomfortable feeling of the splinters in the cracks between his bones to stop him from nailing all the parts of her body to different walls around the room. “... You’ve... started hanging out with that weirdo y/n.”

 

“... yeah.” He said.  _ Don’t impale her, don’t impale her... _

 

“... Pft. Yeah, why? Isn’t she like, a super antisocial loner type?”

 

“she’s quiet.”  _ something you’ll never be. _

 

“... Why her?” She was coming closer. 

 

Chad spoke up, too, face almost in one of concern. “Yeah. You know, it’s like... really gonna damage your rep?”

 

“i don’t care about my  _ ‘rep’. _ i like her.” 

  
  


**_/_ **

  
  


“...You…  _ like _ her?” Melanie asked, repeating what he had  _ just _ said, for some reason really irking him. Her voice was full of disbelief… such ignorance. 

 

It made him livid. How could anybody ever not feel the same way he did? It never made any sense to him. Seemed impossible to not spend every waking hour thinking about your beautiful face, and how lovely it looked when it was contorted in bliss…

 

...

 

“yes. i like her. leave it alone, okay?” He told her, in a warning voice, letting her know that he wasn’t putting up with her bullshit anymore, and that she needed to shut her fucking mouth if she wanted to keep  _ her _ reputation.

 

He could ruin her, and she knew that.

 

She put her arms up in mock defense. 

 

“Whatever, Sans… just know it’ll probably come back to bite you in the ass,” She warned him, causing him to roll his eye lights.

 

Please. He didn’t even have an ass.

 

“i really don’t care, melanie.”

 

She didn’t push it any further, and then that was that.

 

He knew for a fact that they were going to try and ruin his relationship… but he didn’t care. It wasn't going to work. You  _ lived _ with him for fucks sake… he couldn’t give two shits about his reputation now that he had you all to himself. Why should he anyways? You were all he wanted from the beginning, and hell, his rep never even seemed to matter to you back then… unless that was the whole reason for the crush on him in the first place.

 

Maybe his reputation did matter back then… but it didn’t anymore. You were his now.

 

He wouldn’t trade you for anything.

 

_ n o t h i n g . _

 

Even just one single night with you, having his arms wrapped around your little body, was worth more than a thousand fake friends that boosted his rep. All he ever wanted was to have what he had now… he wasn’t going to let anybody ruin that anymore.

 

...Especially not  _ Jake. _

 

He was the stupid jock that nobody actually ever liked… used for popularity and wealth, and for his huge house whenever he threw parties. He was tall, and built for basketball… it was really never any surprise that he was so good at it.

 

But he was  _ painfully _ dumb.

 

Failed most of his classes, but his father always got him tutors and bought his way out of it.

 

Or at least... that’s what the  _ rumors  _ all say.

 

Sans had learned not to follow rumors, though. Especially the ones about you, since they were all so ridiculous and fucked up… like apparently, you were sleeping with the Math teacher. 

 

Yeah.

 

That one really fucked with his head at first, and he stalked you extra hard, but… you weren’t. Of course you weren't. You were too good for him… for any of that.

 

Too good for this entire fucking school, since they treated you  so poorly. You were a God above all of them, and they had the  _ nerve _ to talk to lowly of you.

 

Disgusting.

 

...The bell signalling it was lunch time started to ring, and Sans stood quickly before making his way to your locker as fast as he could. In that moment, all he wanted was to just look at you, so he could calm the fuck down.

 

He wanted blood… but he wanted  _ you _ more.

 

You were standing there, locker open, as you rummaged inside for a moment. You were putting your books away, and he felt his soul do a backflip when he saw that you were holding the lunch he had made for you in your hand. You were going to try and eat it, and that was such a sweet gesture to him. Even just making an attempt meant so much that he felt…  _ giddy. _

 

“...hey,” He greeted softly, making sure not to startle you since your back was turned. He knew you were expecting him, but still, a sudden voice was always very surprising. He didn’t want you to jump and accidentally hit your head on the top of the locker, since you were peering in.

 

You froze for a second, and then turned around and finally faced him, all of his worries going away when he saw your beautiful face, and your dazzling eyes. He could just imagine them filling with tears back when you were getting picked on… it made him feel awful that he wasn't there. He was usually always there… they were  _ so _ lucky he wasn’t watching, but… he was actually paying attention in class for once.

 

“...Hi,” You greeted softly, so softly in fact, that he was almost certain you were afraid of crying.

 

_ he wanted them dead. _

 

You were too perfect for anybody not to love you and it made no sense. You were just so lovely, and had no imperfections, and he couldn’t even  _ process _ this beauty, it just… made him feel so  _ weak… _

 

He loved you.

 

“...how was math?” He asked you, deciding it was probably best not to directly bring up the situation of the chair directly. The last thing you needed was to know that people were saying things. He just wanted you to focus on your classes, and focus on your health. Nothing that  they said mattered, anyways. They were idiots. And hell, bringing it up could make you cry again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

If you wanted to talk about it, then so be it, you could bring it up… but he would leave that up to  _ you. _

 

“It was fine,” you lied, “little confusing.”

 

You didn’t want to discuss it, and that was fine. He would take care of it, anyways.

 

“yeah. it’s usually like that,” He agreed, as he started to lead you to the cafeteria. He would usually sit with Melanie, Chad and Jess, but… he saw no appeal. He had you now, and he no longer had to watch you from afar. He could just sit and eat with you, and listen to you talk to him about everything. It was what he really wanted during a meal.

 

“...How was Chem?” You asked him, making him smile, softly. He always loved when you showed an interest in anything revolving around him. He felt like you cared, even if you were just being polite.

 

“lame,” He admitted, honestly since he knew basically everything that was taught already, as he sat down at your usual table where you often sat alone. You seemed a bit surprised, really, as if you weren’t actually expecting him to eat with you. As if he would abandon you as soon as you entered the cafeteria… but no. Never. You were his now, and he was proud of that. Proud of  _ you _ as a person.

 

“Sorry,” You said, and he wasn’t really certain if you were referring to him finding his class lame, or to the fact he was sitting alone with you.

 

“...why are you apologizing?”

 

“Cuz you sound bored,” You told him, making him feel a bit relieved that it wasn’t his later thought.

 

As you sat down on the seat across from his, he noticed that you cringed slightly, and tried to hide it by twitching your nose. He knew it must have hurt… you probably had a bruise and you were definitely experiencing pain. It made him even more angry… but he knew he had to hide it for the time being. He wasn’t about to start questioning you over something you didn’t want to bring up.

 

He didn’t want to make you any more upset than you already were.

 

“...heh. i’m only bored cuz of chem. now that you’re here, it’s better,” He assured you, smiling widely. He always felt better when you were around. Completed.

 

“...Thanks,” You commented softly, a very light and timid smile spreading across your face, as if you were afraid of being happy over what he had said. As if you were waiting for him to say it was just a joke.

 

It made his soul hurt, again.

 

“...you feeling okay?” He asked you after a moment, unable to help himself from checking up. He didn’t want to approach the situation directly just yet, but he still needed to make sure you were alright, at least. If you were in too much pain, you were bound to express that, so asking was the best course of action that he could think of.

 

“...Yeah. Just got a bit of a headache,” You assured him, lying because you didn’t want any confrontation. You had never been a fan of it, and he always knew that, so he couldn’t really bring himself to be mad at you. After all, you hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

 

“...alright,” He let up easily, still not wanting to push you.

 

He watched as you unpacked the lunch he had prepared, opening the brown paper bag carefully and pulling out one of the containers that were held inside. You looked surprised, and he even saw a small smile for a fraction of a second.

 

“...Sushi?” You asked him, your voice sounding almost humorous. He knew it was a bit much, but… he knew you had always liked it, and he knew a non-greasy food would be the best choice, especially if it had a lot of vegetables for you start with.

 

Getting you to eat anything was usually a challenge, so starting with something you liked was the best course of action.

 

“mhm,” He confirmed with a gentle smile, as you removed the lid from the small blue container.

 

“...Bit extra,” You told him softly, but he could tell you were happy with this decision. You never had a lot of good food growing up, and he knew that… so he was glad he could help you out.

 

“you like it,” He shot back, with just as much humor in his voice.

 

“I do,” You confirmed, as you picked up a small piece, and examined it.

 

“also a small salad in there, and then a few baby carrots. didn’t wanna put too much in, but wanted you to have options at least,” He informed you, as he watched you mentally prepare yourself for the first bite.

 

He knew you were probably scolding yourself for even  _ thinking _ about eating, but he knew those voice would go away with time. He just had to remind you often of how beautiful you were, and that your body needed food to survive.

 

Corpses may be skinny, but they aren’t all that pretty.

 

He watched in anticipation as you took a bit of the sushi, only biting off about half of a small piece. You chewed it for a good while, before finally swallowing it… and then you started to look around, your insecurities getting the better of you as you instantly assumed people were staring, and that they were all laughing at you and making fun of your weight. You were so broken down that it was the first thought you had. It hurt him more than it should have to realize that.

 

“...no one’s looking, baby,” He assured you, gently, feeling awful that  _ you _ felt awful, just for eating.

 

You stared at him for a moment, as if you were shocked that he had read that so clearly, and that he instantly knew you felt insecure. But your shock was quickly replaced with what looked like guilt, as you slowly ate the rest of the piece of sushi you had.

 

He felt so happy as he watched you, knowing he was providing for you, and nourishing you properly… or at least starting to. He wanted nothing more than for you to be able to properly eat, and feel great while doing it.

 

...Honestly, he wanted to  _ destroy _ every person who had ever contributed to making you that way.

 

You never deserved it. You weren’t a bad person… you never really had been.

 

He wanted to hurt them.

 

He wanted to take the heads of the people who hurt you, and he wanted to twist them until he heard their necks snap, and then he wanted to rip their heads off, and watch as the blood came out in a geyser.

 

They would cry before hand, and they would  _ beg _ for mercy… but he would show them just as much mercy as they showed you… none.

 

He would burn them after… or maybe even feed their bones to pigs, so the evidence went away after they threw it up and ate it enough times. Pigs would never give up, and the people would disappear for good, and nobody would ever find them.

 

…

 

...He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t even realize you had started eating another piece. You had just finished it, and he couldn’t prevent his smile from growing as he watched you pick up another piece… but he felt it falter when you put it back down.

 

...But you had eaten two whole pieces, and that was still an improvement, considering the fact that you never ate at this time of day anyways. He knew better then to push you too hard, because it would just backfire and you would end up eating less. That was the last thing he wanted.

 

“...you’re amazing,” He assured you, as you packed the rest of it away back into your paper bag, looking guilty. He could tell you felt bad about not finishing the lunch he made… but it was okay. You could always finish it later.

 

Your face flushed, and you looked up at him, apologetically. He smiled at you, and leaned over across the table to nuzzle your cheek gently… but you kissed him, instead.

 

It was fast, but it was sweet and it made him happy. It was the first time you had shown him affection outward at school, and at that point he didn't give a fuck who was looking. He would fucking destroy them if they tried anything… he was just in bliss because he was able to kiss you.

 

But sadly, just as you pulled back… the bell rang. He felt frustrated and upset, because he wanted to spend more time with you, and it only felt like two minutes had passed… you made time pass faster, and it was both a curse and a blessing.

 

“...I’ll see ya,” You told him, before you stood up and left, bagged lunch in hand, leaving him there alone. He didn’t want to go to class, but… he knew he had to.

 

He always had home to look forward to, afterwards.

 

…

 

School seemed to drag on, since you weren’t in his classes. It always sucked, being in two different grades. Made his life a lot more boring, and made time much slower. All he could ever think about, constantly, was  _ you _ so he thanked God that he already knew all of the shit he was taught in his classes, anyways. Made shit easier, at least a little bit.

 

**_/_ **

 

But hey... at the end of the day, he got to see you. Wasn’t that all that really mattered in his life?

 

You were waiting outside your locker for him, as per usual. The thought still made him giddy...  _ you _ . Waiting for  _ him _ . He used to be the one waiting for you- waiting every day to see you, smell you, hear you... t... touch you... and now, you were waiting for  _ him. _

 

It was perfect.

 

“heya.” He cooed, appearing near you. You startled- but quickly regained yourself upon realising it was just him.

 

You calmed when you knew it was him.

 

...

 

Good.

 

“sorry.” 

 

“Hi. Uh...” You giggled, awkwardly, tucking hair behind your ear and  _ jesus christ you’re so beautiful- _ “home now?”

 

“... sure.” He held his arms open.

 

He already knew what he was going to do. What he  _ needed _ to do.

 

Home was a relief, but he had work to get done. Of course, once back in his room, you took off the backpack he gave you and jumped straight in front of the gaming console, picking up a controller and fiddling with the buttons, staring at him invitingly, with those big beautiful eyes begging him to play. He smiled... better to let you think he was going to play.

 

“sure. just lemme unpack.”

 

He threw his pack onto the bed and opened it, passing over his books... and feigning a confused expression. He morphed it into worry, checking them over again- and finally, annoyance and defeat and a single, frustrated breath.

 

“... aw, fuck.”

 

He turned to you- you’d fallen for it completely, watching, confused.

 

“i’m missing some books.” He lied.

 

... You frowned, putting down the controller, brows drawing together a little. “... Do you need them?”

 

“yeah.” He lied,  _ again, _ running a hand over the back of his skull. “they’ve got all my psychology notes in them.”

 

... He turned to you, cringing a little.

 

“do you mind if i go back for a little while and look for them?”

 

... You sighed, turning to the screen. “Okay.” You said, disappointed.

 

The joy he felt at you wanting him to  _ stay _ was fucking  _ immeasurable. _

 

“... i’ll be back in a little while.” He said, off-script, leaning over and pressing a tiny nuzzle to your cheek. “you can play some rounds without me.”

 

...

 

You turned, wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him.

 

...

 

H...

 

... Holy shit!

 

His Soul skipped in his chest and his hands immediately found themselves on your waist, desperate to slip the tiniest bit down to go under your shirt... but he was so high on the buzz you were giving him, your soft little lips on his hard teeth, chest to his, soft breasts pushing on his ribcage, your little heart fluttering like a bird... every limb was on fire... no, electrified... no...

 

_... Alive. _

 

... You pulled back, observing his face. He was aware of his jaw hanging open, unresponsive... your eyes were so deep and pretty and f-fuck...  _ Fuck... _ how was he... ...you...

 

You reached up and gently pushed the bottom of his jaw until it met his upper jaw with a gentle ‘click’. He blinked, twice, and you smiled to yourself, melting him. His mind popped up with the plan, but... What plan? Why was he not staying here? What was he thinking earlier...?

 

“... B-better go.” You stammered, quietly.

 

“i love you.” He immediately responded, staring intensely into your eyes. He was trapped. He couldn’t break away from them.

 

“... I-I... love you... too.”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

You let go of him and turned back to the game, turning it on, face flushed.

 

...

 

He just stood there.

 

Processing.

 

“... School’s gonna close up soon.” You said, unable to make eye contact, instead fiddling with the controller as the game loaded.

 

“... y... yeah. be right back.”

 

He ‘ported away, a hand coming up to touch his teeth and a sudden realisation of what you’d actually meant and  _ holy shit you’d said it, whether or not it was based on lies and your desperate need for companionship... you SAID it!! _

 

He was so happy. He couldn’t even breathe... It was so overwhelming. The sights and smells and sounds all sang perfectly and-

 

...

 

He spotted Jake. Across the field... laughing with his friends.

 

...

 

Sans had time to celebrate later.

 

Sighing, rolling up his sleeves and stashing the wondrous feeling in the back of his mind to keep him grounded while beating the shit out of Jake, he headed over to them.

 

“... Uh?” Jake looked up from where he and his ‘bros’ were in the field- behind a group of trees, smoking what seemed to be cigarettes, but could honestly be anything. He didn’t care.

 

**_/_ **

 

All he cared about was seeing him cry… seeing him in even more pain than he caused you. He  _ needed _ to see Jake in more pain than you, because if he didn’t, then he would never be satisfied, and he would never be able to feel calm again.

 

He needed to make it clear to these people that you weren’t a punching bag. You were something special… perfect. Like a special limited edition doll that should never be tampered with.

 

“Sans?” Jake questioned, as he continued to move closer.

 

...And then he punched him, as hard as he could, right in the face.

 

Sans felt Jake’s nose break under the pressure of Sans’s fist as it made contact with it, a sickening snapping noise sounding for everyone to hear, including all of his friends that were around. He would have expected all of them to join in and quickly come to their friends defence, but… no. They all instantly ran away, like the pussies they truly were, knowing better than to interfere with a fight that involved Sans.

 

Jake, however, yelped in pain, clutching his face as blood poured down it, and seeped through his fingers. It was a disgusting sight… but Sans wanted more of it. Wanted more of his blood to be splattered everywhere for what he did.

 

But he had some fight in him. He stood up, shakily, and tried to throw a weak punch at Sans, but since his vision was blurred from the pain, Sans easily dodged it, and then lifted him up by his collar and held him so he was at eye level.

 

“think it’s funny to pull someone’s chair out from under them?” Sans asked him, in an eerily calm voice, as Jake weakly struggled and cried, the blood still coming out profusely, making it so he could only breathe through his mouth but even as he did he had to taste it.

 

“...I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He exclaimed, sounding desperate for Sans to believe him… but he knew it was a lie. He didn’t like being lied to.

 

“don’t lie to my face.”

 

“I-I’m not!” He exclaimed again, still sounding _ so _ desperate. It was sickening to Sans, that he could hurt you like that, and never  _ admit _ it.

 

How fucking dare he.

 

“y/n. mathematics. you pulled her chair out from under her,” He reminded him, just incase he was really that stupid and needed a reminder. He would scream it into his ear if it got him to admit it.

 

“N-No!” He screamed, suddenly more frightened now that it was obvious why Sans was here. He knew what he had done wrong, and he knew he was paying for it. He looked horrified… Sans felt no sympathy.

 

Sans smiled, feeling his mouth stretch into a sickening grin. “you’re just digging yourself a deeper grave, buddy!”

 

Jake screamed as Sans threw him on the ground, using all of his strength in doing so and knocking the air out of his lungs. He hovered over him, and started punching him, again and again, the cracking noises getting louder and louder, but Sans felt nothing. He knew his knuckles were probably breaking, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He felt high… every punch was another pill.

 

“no one.”

 

_ punch _

 

_ “fucking,” _

 

_ crack _

 

“touches!”

 

_ smash _

 

“y/n!”

 

With each word, Sans punched Jake in the face, feeling blood get all over him and his clothes. He couldn’t even tell if it was his or Jake’s anymore, but he didn’t care either way. He needed to learn his lesson, and Sans knew that was the only way it would happen.

 

...He forced himself to stand up and stop, Jake’s nose being completely fucked, and destroyed. His entire face was bloody, and bruises were already forming clearly, especially around his eyes. He was pretty sure he had knocked a few teeth out as well… just looking at him, Sans knew you wouldn’t be messed with again after this.

 

“am i clear you piece of shit? was that clear enough for you!?” He asked, wanting to be one-hundred percent sure he got his message across properly.

 

Jake nodded frantically, as he curled up on the ground and held his arms around his head, clearly afraid of another blow, and probably being unable to speak.

 

“tell your little rat friends that if anyone else so much as makes her  _ flinch _ i will kill them myself.”

 

“O-O-Okay!” He exclaimed, hiccuping, and having difficulty breathing.

 

Sans felt nothing.

 

“...you never tell her this happened, you understand me?”

 

He nodded again, frantically, and Sans almost laughed at his weakness.

 

“if she finds out i will know it’s you. and this?” Sans started, gesturing to Jake’s weakened and broken form in the dirt, “will be nothing.”

 

With that, Sans teleported back home into the bathroom, and took a long hot shower.

 

**_…_ **

 

He dried himself off and grabbed the books he left downstairs, before walking back into the bedroom and seeing you lying on the bed. Your beauty being highlighted as you looked at your phone screen, the light reflecting and making you glow wonderfully.

 

You noticed him almost instantly, and greeted him. Your beautiful voice sounding like a bell in his non-existent ears.

 

“...Hey.”

 

“found ‘em. i left them on the side in chem class while i was sorting out my bag,” He lied, knowing damn well he had left those books at home today.

 

“That’s good,” You said softly, as he sat next to you, and you smiled at him, clearly happy he was back with you.

 

It made him feel better than any drug ever possibly could.

 

“Why’d it take so long?” You questioned, knowing he could have poofed in and out taking less than a minute.

 

“had to clean out some trash.”

 

“...Oh,” You said, sounding a bit confused, which was okay.

 

You weren’t supposed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	11. send nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name implies the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama: WASSUP EVERYONE!!! How yall doin tonight. Updates might take a little longer since I gotta work more again (Summer jobs suck). But don't worry! We'll still be on this ;))  
> Also y/n you're getting too confident step it down a notch okay??
> 
> Sonamyluffer: Remember, it starts with Llama, and each slash indicates the nest person satrting. As usual, goes Llama, me, Llama, me. Be kind to each other, and to us. Thank you!

“... can i send you nudes?”

 

...

 

The request came so out of the fucking blue that you inhaled sharply on your smoothie that Sans had made for you, choking hard on the contents and sputtering, putting the glass down, coughing loudly.

 

That was the _last thing_ you expected to hear from him when you were literally less than ten minutes away from heading to school. You at least figured he’d drop a question like that later... like, at home, or playing video games, or before bed.

 

Not _right before school!_

 

You felt your whole face flood red as the choking died down, Sans’s casual patting on your back to help you stop dying suddenly giving you goosebumps.

 

And not the bad kind.

 

... Why did... that... _sound like such an appealing idea!?_

 

WHY WERE YOU CONSIDERING SAYING YES!?

 

“W-what!?” You spluttered, turning to him, wide-eyed.

 

He just... looked down at you calmly, checked you were alright, then went back to making the lunches for the both of you. “could i?”

 

“W-why!?” Actually you already knew why. “When!?” Probably later. _“... What!?”_

 

You felt so hot in the face, confused at your willingness... embarrassed to another degree. Yet again, his ability to pop such insane questions with a calm and straight demeanour left you astounded.

 

“just wanted to ask in case.” He smiled.

 

“... I...”

 

... Well...

 

At... least he asked first? He was learning. He wasn’t demanding he send nudes or demanding he get any.

 

He’d given you control of the situation by providing choice. It...

 

... It felt nice. And made you feel more confident.

 

“you can say no.” He pointed out, slicing a tomato with a large knife, speaking in such a tone that you knew there was no way he’d ever get mad at you for refusing his ‘nudes’ after your previous encounters with sexual situations and the giant blunder on his part.

 

 _And,_ You thought, taking a careful sip of your smoothie contents, _I can choose not to look. I can look when I want to... he’s not forcing me into anything._

 

...

 

_And he’s hot._

 

“... I-I...” You stared into the glass, the sides stained with berry and fruit juice remains, unable to maintain eye contact with him. “... I guess?”

 

“... really?”

 

His voice sounded so bright and surprised, like a dog when it’s ears pricked up upon noticing a treat.

 

“Y-yeah.” You looked in the complete opposite direction, face kinda in your drink, face hot with embarrassment. You... started picturing some of the things he could send... _SHIT!_ You shouldn’t be into this! “I mean... I might not do anything with them, but... like... I don’t really see why not...”

 

“... alright.” His voice was a soft purr and you almost squeaked, nerves buzzing, well aware of his eyelights on you.

 

“Justdon’tgetmeintrouble.” You stammered, suddenly considering the consequences of Sans sending an image and you mistaking it for a meme and opening it in class only for all the people behind you to be graced with an image of the blue rooster itself.

 

“i won’t.” He chuckled, going back to making the sandwich. You finally mustered the courage to look up at him and found his flushed cheekbones far too adorable to look away from.

 

So the two of you sat in comfortable silence as you watched him make your sandwich for you.

 

Yeah, that’s right.

 

You were gonna try a _sandwich._

 

Sans had taken you to the shops with him so you could see everything he bought for the meals and lunches, and give you a say in what you’d prefer- which veggies and meats, where they’re from, organic or not. You _always_ chose the free-range meats.

 

And you really did feel like this helped- seeing that the stuff he was getting was all fresh and healthy and light and watching him prepare it so you knew it came straight from the packet and nothing was slathered in grease or deep fried or going to make you sick and fat and diabetic... He really did help you. And now that he’d convinced you to have these smoothies in the morning, that filled you up but weren’t actual food and wouldn’t fatten you... you had so much more energy.

 

“... I said light turkey.” You teased, changing the subject, looking up at him. He glanced back down and grinned, chuckling.

 

“in this house, young lady, we drown ourselves in turkey.” He said, in the same breath easing up on the turkey anyway.

 

**_/_ **

 

You found it adorable how you could both have these domestic moments, still, even after all of the drama and pain you had gone through together. You weren’t stupid, and you knew things were still rocky and broken, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t be happy. Didn’t mean you couldn’t still care about him.

 

...Love him.

 

“...I love you,” You reminded him, as you watched him finish up the sandwich, piled with lettuce and tomato with a bit of turkey, before he wrapped it up in parchment paper and put it into the lunch box he has bought you. You had started to say it a lot more, knowing he would enjoy hearing it, and you really meant it. Maybe you didn’t love him as strongly as he loved you, no, but… you still felt it.

 

His face flushed a light blue and he stared at you for a moment, before he leaned across the table and gently nuzzled your cheek. It felt nice. Comforting.

 

“i love you too,” He told you, his voice so sure… so loving and confident.

 

“...Did we get baby carrots?” You asked him, as he stuffed his own sandwich in his lunch box, his having much more turkey than yours had, and a lot less lettuce. You noticed he took a lot more care when it came to your foods and the packing of said foods. He would shove his into his lunch box, but with yours he always made sure to put it in perfectly.

 

It was sweet… and kind of weird.

 

“yeah. want some?” He offered, clearly happy that you were going to have more than one thing at lunch. You never actually finished everything, but… you found it easier to eat if there was a variety you could choose from. Nibble on this and that, so it looked like less was eaten than it would if you had eaten an entire sandwich. Tricking your mind was the best thing you could think of to eat more.

 

“Yes please,” You confirmed, and then watched as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the small bag you had both gotten yesterday at the store. You remembered feeling so weird at the store… unworthy of shopping with Sans, of all people.

 

You didn’t see anybody you knew, but it still felt strange. Like you were going to get attacked for it.

 

“these were harvested yesterday, apparently,” He told you, as he walked over with the bag and pulled out a small container from the cupboard of him.

 

“...Pfft?” You snickered softly, a bit confused as to why he brought that up. You knew that _he_ knew that you liked knowing things about your food, but that seemed a bit extra.

 

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before showing you the bag, it indeed saying that they were harvested on yesterday’s date.

 

“...Organic,” You pointed out, shooting him a small smile.

 

“mhm,” He confirmed, as he took the bag back, and then opened it and put five carrots into the small container he had gotten out.

 

“Is there ranch?” You asked, after he had put them into your lunch box, just as carefully as your sandwich.

 

“yup,” He confirmed, before grabbing it and pouring a little bit of it into a sauce container and putting it next to the carrots. You also watched as he lazily put some chips into his box, and a granola bar into each of your boxes.

 

“Whatcha packing for a drink?”

 

“smoothie,” He told you, as he grabbed the two smoothie off of the counter, and then two water bottles out of the fridge, “and water.”

 

“Okay,” You said, feeling content and happy with that, as you finished off your smoothie, just in time for him to put napkins into each of the lunch boxes and then close them up.

 

“there- done. ready to go?” He asked, as he just finished putting the ranch back into the fridge, and threw away his scraps.

 

“Yup,” You confirmed, as you rinsed out your smoothie cup and then placed it into the sink to be washed better later. You were still dreading school as you always did, but you knew you just had to suck it up. It would be lunch time after three classes, and then you just had to suffer through three more. You could do that.

 

You just wished that time didn’t go by so slowly.

 

When you turned back around, Sans already had his hand extended towards you, and had the two lunches in his other hand, with his backpack on his back. You quickly put yours on as well, and then took his hand. As soon as you did, he pulled your body against his into a hug, which you weren’t going to complain about.

 

You closed your eyes as he teleported, and didn't let go even after he did.

 

Apparently, he didn’t want to let go either, since he clung to you even after as well. He buried his face in your hair, and inhaled softly, making you shiver and hold onto him tighter.

 

“...I’m already tired,” You admitted to him, as you looked around. There were so many people… so many eyes.

 

“i wish you were in my classes,” He said softly, sounding almost sad about the fact that you weren’t. Being in different years sucked.

 

“Me too, dude.”

 

As he nuzzled into you again, you started to realize that everybody had their eyes on _you._ They were staring at you and Sans, and you could swear they were all laughing quietly. Their eyes were full of judgement… as if they were grading a test, and you were clearly failing.

 

You had to pull away.

 

You didn’t give him another glance, and just started to walk to your locker. You knew he would follow you, so you didn’t feel the need to tell him what you were doing. He would figure it out himself.

 

You slowly opened the locker and grabbed your lunch from him, before putting it in along with your backpack. You grabbed your math book, and then closed it, before finally looking back at him. You knew that it wasn’t his fault, the staring… you just felt uncomfortable with it. You hated being the center of attention, and dating Sans put an unwanted spotlight on you.

 

“what you got first?” He asked, and you knew he was just making conversation. You knew he had your schedule memorized.

 

“Math.”

 

“eugh.”

 

You smiled a bit. “Yeah. Math sucks.”

 

You sighed as the bell rang, signalling it was time to start the day and go to your first class. You looked back at Sans to say goodbye, but… apparently he was feeling ballsy, because he kissed you, right in front of everybody.

 

...You didn’t pull away, though. You kissed him back, gently, just for a second. You pulled back right after, and gave a soft, apologetic smile.

 

“I gotta go to class.”

 

“...alright. see you at lunch,” He said softly, after a moment. He seemed reluctant to let you go… it made you feel special. Wanted.

 

**_/_ **

 

...

 

He was a little late on the move-on to class, too busy admiring your _assets_ as you walked away. Like, seriously, _fuck,_ those hips... how did... how could someone even _have_ hips like that? It didn’t make sense. It was too sexy.

 

In the end, you disappeared from sight, and he sighed... oh well. Class had to happen sooner or later... He couldn’t just watch your ass for all eternity.

 

...

 

Didn’t sound like a bad option, though.

 

He just had to go to class... and make sure no one else got any _ideas_ about hurting you again.

 

**...**

 

... Ugh. Maths. You stared at the front, completely lost. What the fuck was differentiation? What the fuck was a cumulative frequency graph!? WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS A _QUARTILE!?!_ When would you ever need this in real life!?

 

And even worse, something was wrong with your classmates. It was probably some new bullying method but none of Jake’s friends would even _look_ in your direction. Was humiliating you in front of the class not enough? For fuck’s sake.

 

You just ignored it as best you could. A tiny part of you was wondering why Jake wasn’t even here but you ignored that too- probably smoking pot somewhere.

 

To be fair you actually _tried_ to work this time. You tried to follow along with the teacher, you tried to follow the lines on the curvy line to find another thing that was up here and there but nothing made sense...

 

... Eventually you gave up again, just doodling instead of drawing the graphs or counting the numbers. The only thing you were counting right now was the minutes until it was time to go to lunch.

 

... Your phone pinged under the table.

 

Sans.

 

Nowadays, texts from Sans were actually really nice to receive. A welcome distraction instead of just... creep factor.

 

You looked at your phone, knowing the teacher wouldn’t even care.

 

...

 

Huh.

 

One attachment, and a message.

 

 **Sans:** _might wanna look at this one under the table :)_

 

...

 

You swallowed... not really wanting to admit that you were excited. You did as he wrote, opening the attachment under the table.

 

...

 

Th-that was his dick.

 

From above, clearly taken _in class._ You could see he’d pulled down his pants to take a photo and a little bit of pelvis was showing, lit up by the glow from his cock.

 

...

 

Your face flushed _so hard._ You didn’t even think about the blowjob- your mind was past that by now.

 

 _Stay calm stay calm._ You couldn’t freak out in class in front of all these people! You raised your hand, swallowing, still pink-cheeked, turning your phone screen off.

 

... It was the first time you’d raised your hand in class, you realised.

 

“... Yes y/n?” Even the teacher seemed surprised you’d raised your hand. You _never_ even _spoke up_ in class, let alone willingly drew attention to yourself.

 

“May I got to the bathroom?” You asked, trying to keep the squeak out of your voice.

 

“... Alright.” He seemed a bit disappointed you weren’t answering a question, but... whatever. What did he expect? “Come back quickly.”

 

**_/_ **

 

You gave him a soft smile and quickly moved your books over before making your way out of the classroom, and down the hall. Your hands were shaking, and your fingers twitched in anticipation. You felt so weird being out in the hallway… you needed to get somewhere secluded so nobody could magically see into your messages somehow.

 

You just felt so exposed.

 

Like you had stolen something precious, and everybody around you knew.

 

Wanted to attack you.

 

...You knew it was a ridiculous thought, but you couldn’t help yourself.

 

You eventually reached the door to the girls restroom, and quickly went inside, feeling instant relief when you realized nobody else was in there with you. You looked in the mirror for a second, but quickly forced yourself to look away knowing now wasn’t the time to judge yourself. You were never able to prevent it… but you knew mirrors could be bad for your mental health.

 

You made your way into a stall, and turned your phone screen on once again, and finally responded to Sans.

 

 **Y/n:** How did you even send that in class

 

It made no sense to you. How did nobody see the glow of his dick, or even the slight shimmer off of his pelvis with how white it was? It seemed impossible… you had no idea how he didn’t get caught.

 

You didn’t have to wait long for your answer, though.

 

 **Sans:** magic.

 

…

 

“...Sure,” You mumbled to yourself, unable to stop it from coming out at how ridiculous that answer was. But hey, he probably wasn’t lying. His dick was technically made of magic, so maybe he could magically send pictures of it?

 

...Ridiculous, you knew that. But you didn’t know how else it could have been happening.

 

…

 

...He… sent you a nude, so it would only be polite to send one back… right?

 

...You knew you didn’t have to, but… he had already seen it all, hadn’t he? He was your stalker after all, so you knew he had seen everything, and hell, he probably already had a few pictures of you naked...

 

Other girls did it, so why couldn’t you?

 

He was your boyfriend after all, and it wasn’t like you were just sending nudes to a random guy who sent you a meme.

 

…

 

You slowly pulled your shirt up, and then sent a picture in your bra, deciding that was the best way to start out nudes. It seemed safer, somehow.

 

...You thought it looked ugly as fuck, but before you could sike yourself out, you quickly hit send.

 

And then you instantly felt sick.

 

He didn’t respond right away, so you instantly thought the worst, and assumed he thought you were ugly. You _knew_ that was ridiculous, and you _knew_ he found you beautiful… but you couldn’t stop your mind from racing. Couldn’t stop yourself from feeling ugly.

 

But just as you were starting to feel hopeless, and disgusting… he responded.

 

 **Sans:** holy shit

 

You were disgusting. You knew.

 

 **Sans:** you’re amazing

 

...Amazing? Yeah right.

 

 **Y/n:** I’m not

 

 **Sans:** y/n. y/n. yes. u are.

 

You felt your face heat up as you read the messages. You disagreed… you wanted to move on.

 

 **Y/n:** K thanks.

 

You just wanted to move away from the topic, and away from the compliments all together. You wanted to feel ugly, and you wanted him to respect that. Sometimes you just wanted to wallow in self pity.

 

...And then he sent another dick pic.

 

You almost moaned out loud when you saw it, and you just _had_ to send another picture.

 

This time… you found the courage to actually take your bra off, and send an actual nude.

 

You felt… some type of courage, all of a sudden. You felt… pretty. Like you could properly send nudes. You weren’t as ugly as you thought, maybe… maybe you were okay enough to send pictures of your body.

 

 **Y/n:** Thisissoembarrassing

 

He didn’t respond in words, and instead just sent another picture… he was in the bathroom too, now, clearly, and you could see his fangs, and his entire rib cage…

 

It was hotter than you wanted to admit.

 

You felt hot and bothered… borderline uncomfortable.

 

 **Y/n:** Okay i can’t

 

 **Sans:** can’t what?

 

 **Y/n:** I’m dying

 

 **Sans:** can stop if you wanna

 

...Like hell.

 

…

 

...You took a deep breath, and then quickly snapped a picture of your vagina, before quickly redressing and taking another deep breath. You felt so dirty… and strangely warm,

 

 **Y/n:** I’m going to class now.

 

You couldn’t handle anymore.

 

 **Sans:** i love you.

 

…

 

 **Y/n:** I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/%20)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/%20)


	12. nudes sent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, but from Sans's P.O.V since everybody requested it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bri: 
> 
> As usual, Llama starts it, and with each / it means the other person has started writing. Llama, me, Llama, me. Also, we both started side stories, so you should check those out if you haven't already! Here's Sans's p.o.v from the last chapter since everybody wanted that so badly. Be nice to each other in the comments.
> 
> Also, my birthday is tomorrow.
> 
> Woot.
> 
> Llama:
> 
> TOMORROW IS BRIS BIRTHDAY SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE PERSON THAT EVER WALKED THE EARTH
> 
> Also going on vacation bbs!

“... can i send you nudes?”

 

He wasn’t expecting a positive response. So when you choked on your own smoothie, he figured his suspicions had been correct, and that you would think he was being creepy again.

 

... Damnit.

 

He’d been working as hard as he could to get your trust back after his... uh...  _ really bad manipulation of the power dynamic, _ but he just couldn’t stop himself. You were hot... frankly, at times, too hot for his brain to function. That certainly wasn’t an  _ excuse _ for his behaviour, but it was an explanation, at least.

 

He’d wanted to trade nudes for a while now, or at least  _ send _ them, but... he knew that if he sent them without warning you’d definitely either hate him again for proving he didn’t care how you felt, or get in trouble somehow by opening it in a populated area. It was a lose-lose for him, and he had to control himself. After all- there was nothing that turned a girl on less than an unsolicited picture of a dick.

 

You spluttered, and took a breath, putting the glass down, face... the most adorable shade of pinky-red, a tiny smudge of smoothie on the corner of your lip... fuck, so  _ cute! _

 

“W-what!?” You turned to him. He stared at your blush for a few seconds, then cut another slice of bread, swallowing, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

 

“could i?”  _ i shouldn’t have asked just before school... this is ridiculous. she’s going to think i’m a pervert again. _

 

“W-why!?” Psht, you knew why. “When!?  _ What!?” _

 

... As much as he disliked the idea of you not trusting him again there was just something  _ so adorable _ about your little face and your incredible embarrassment at his question. He could make you so pink... fuck. You were too good for him.

 

“just wanted to ask in case.” He tried to look calm and collected, giving you a little smile. I mean... you hadn’t screamed no and run out of the house horrified yet, so maybe there  _ was _ hope.

 

“... I...”

 

“you can say no.” He quickly added, almost cutting himself on the breadknife, as you thought to yourself. He could  _ not  _ afford to make you feel like you were pressured into this, or forced to, or  _ owed _ him nudes, or something.

 

... Ugh... he really shouldn’t have asked this. He’s such a moron...

 

“... I-I...” Your voice was so cute and tiny. Like a kitten. “... I guess?”

 

...

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

He turned to you, blinking, actually... shocked. You were staring into the smoothie glass nervously, face still flushed with that perfect blush, but...

 

... You didn’t look like you were forcing yourself.

 

_ You actually wanted to. _

 

You would trust him with nudes?!

 

His Soul thumped happily, and he felt a grin on his face, despite his best efforts to stay cool. Even despite what he’d done to you, you... you trusted him enough for that.

 

“... really?” It felt so  _ good  _ to know you trusted him. So  _ right. _

 

“Y-yeah.” You stared away, lips pursed, red-faced. “I mean... I might not do anything with them,” understandable, “but... like... I don’t really see why not...”

 

...

 

...

 

_ keep it together, sans. don’t freak out now. you’ll have time to celebrate later. _

 

“... alright.” He purred,  _ extremely _ pleased with how this turned out, and how his random blurt of a question had yielded such good results.

 

“Justdon’tgetmeintrouble.” You said, all in one big chain, squeezing your eyes shut and drawing your shoulders up to almost  _ hide _ yourself... He felt his own face go hot as he turned back to the sandwich.

 

“i won’t.” He murmured, grinning.

 

Today was a good day... you were gonna try a  _ whole sandwich _ and he was  _ so _ proud of all the progress you were making with trying new things and getting a steadier diet, you enjoyed the smoothie he made for you this morning, he was gonna get to go to school with you again (always a bonus), Jake was gone and no one fucking  _ dared _ touch you right now...

 

... So perfect.

  
  


**_/_ **

  
  
  


“...I said light turkey,” You told him softly, your voice playful and teasing as you changed the subject. He knew you meant it, but just didn’t want to seem rude… he understood it. Found it sweet, and somewhat charming. You always wanted people to think the best of you, and you tried your hardest. He just never understood how people could be so blind to how sweet and wonderful you really were.

 

The world didn’t deserve you.

 

“in this house, young lady, we drown ourselves in turkey,” He responded, making sure to sound just as light and playful as you did, while also taking some of the turkey off. He knew you weren’t ready to go heavy on any foods, and he respected the fact that you spoke up. He also knew you would have had a hard time eating it if you hadn’t said something about the turkey, so in the end it was a good decision.

 

He was so happy with how everything was going… it was starting to feel so normal and domestic. So happy, and near perfect. He had almost no complaints, and even the complaints he did have weren’t directed towards you, but towards himself, and towards the stupid shit he did. He couldn’t take it back, and he wished that he could… the emotional part for you anyways, because it was incredible for him.

 

Everything was.

 

“...I love you.”

 

_...Everything. _

 

“i love you too,” He replied, as he wrapped up the sandwich in parchment paper, before carefully placing it into your lunch box. He bought it for you after he started to make your lunches, knowing it would be a lot better compared to the brown baggies.

 

He leaned over right after, and gently nuzzled your cheek, feeling happiness soar through him. You telling him that you loved him had become a frequent thing, ever since you had said it the first time. He knew it was just puppy love for the moment, but hell, that was better than nothing. Better than you hating him. It made him feel important, even if he knew it was innocent, and nowhere near as powerful as his feelings.

 

“...Did we get baby carrots?” You asked him, after he had pulled away, and stuffed his own sandwich into his lunch box. He didn’t care enough to make it look neat, since he was a garbage can and would literally eat anything.

 

“yeah. want some?” He offered, feeling happy that you were going to have a bigger variety of foods. He knew you could get overwhelmed if you only had a big quantity of  a single food, since it looked like it was more, so a little amount of a bunch of foods always worked best so you could pick at a little bit of everything.

 

It was easy for you to trick your mind, as long as Sans provided you with the right materials.

 

“Yes please,” You asked. He made his way over to the fridge and grabbed the carrots before walking back over, and reading the packaging. Something he never usually did for himself, wanting to make sure they were okay, despite the fact that he had bought them the day before.

 

Can never be too safe.

 

“these were harvested yesterday, apparently,” He told you, as he reached above him and opened the cupboard, before grabbing a small container and pulling it out so he could put the carrots inside. He wanted to make sure you knew everything you needed to know about your foods so you felt comfortable eating them later.

 

“Pfft?” You snickered, apparently a bit confused as to why he told you that. He found it cute whenever you laughed, so he didn’t mind. He chuckled as well, and shrugged before handing the small bag over to you, and watched as you examined it, reading the date.

 

“...Organic,” You said softly, smiling adorably as you read the bag. He always wanted to give you the best foods, and if it said organic you seemed happy with it. You instantly thought organic  meant healthier, and hey, were you really wrong?

 

“mhm,” He hummed, as he took the bag back from you and opened it so he could pull out five baby carrots and put them into the tiny container. He made sure to grab the ones that were roughly the same size, and put them in neatly so it looked nice. 

 

He placed the small box next to your sandwich carefully in the lunch box, and turned to look at you again, wondering if you had anymore requests for your lunch.

 

“Is there ranch?” You asked, making him smile a bit. He loved when you asked for things.

 

“yup.” He walked over to the fridge again, and poured it into the small sauce container that came with your lunch box, before gently settling it in next to your carrots. As soon as that was done, he decided to pour some potato chips into his lunch box, not really caring where they ended up, and then added a granola bar to each of your lunches. He knew you liked them, so hopefully you would eat it later.

 

“Whatcha packing for a drink?” You asked, making him feel joy. He liked when you asked questions and made conversation. Let him know you were comfortable, and that’s what he really wanted.

 

“smoothie, and water.” He told you, as he grabbed the two smoothies off of the counter and two water bottles out of the fridge. He put them into the lunch boxes, making sure everything fit properly, and then added some napkins.

 

“Okay,” you said, as you finished up your smoothie.

 

“there- done. ready to go?” Sans asked, as he put the ranch back into the fridge and threw away all the trash he made.

 

“Yup,” You confirmed, as you stood up and rinsed your cup out and placed it into the sink.

 

He smiled when you turned to look at him, and extended his hand towards you. He had already grabbed the lunches in his other hand, and had been wearing his backpack the whole time. You quickly put your backpack on as well, which was sitting on the table, and then took his hand. He pulled you against him, and then took a shortcut.

 

...But even after you got there, you didn’t release your grip on him.

 

He was okay with that, he just held on tighter and buried his face in your hair, enjoying the smell and the way you would cling to him.

 

“...I’m already tired,” You admitted softly, looking around as you held onto him, probably worrying about people around you.

 

He wouldn’t let them do anything.

 

He had you.

 

“i wish you were in my classes,” He told you, softly. He hated not being able to see you  _ all _ the time. All day he just spent his time wondering if you were okay. Wondering how you were… he hated not knowing.

 

“Me too, dude.”

 

He nuzzled you again, but frowned when you pulled away.

 

You didn’t even look at him, you just… started leaving. He knew why, of course. You were afraid of people judging you, so he couldn’t be angry… he just hated that you got so self conscious. Hated that you cared about what other people thought.

 

They all thought wrong.

 

He followed you as you went to your locker, and watched as you put your stuff away and grabbed your math book. You closed it again after that, and looked at him again, and he could tell there was sadness in your eyes. You hated this place… and he wished he could take you away.

 

“what you got first?” He asked you, already knowing of course, but wanting you to have a distraction from your own mind.

 

“Math.”

 

“eugh.”

 

He knew how much you hated math, and he was glad that he made you smile by expressing his mutual disliking for it. “Yeah. Math sucks.”

 

You sighed softly as the bell rang, clearly upset that it was time to start the day. He didn’t blame you of course, since he was pretty upset about it, too. He knew you were going to be focusing on negativity all day, and he didn’t want that, so…

 

He kissed you.

 

He never kissed you at school, unless you initiated it, usually… so this was something he was a bit anxious to do, but thankfully, you didn’t pull away. Quite the contrary, since you kissed him back, even if it was just for a second.

 

“I gotta go to class.”

 

“...alright. see you at lunch,” He said, after a second, wanting to drag it out. He finally released his hold on you, and watched as you walked away before he went to his own locker.

 

…

 

**_/_ **

  
  


After finishing up admiring your butt as you walked away, Sans sighed, and headed to class, trying to take his mind off you for a little while and focus on the lessons at hand... History was interesting, to say the least, and one of the few classes he could actually enjoy, because no matter how many times you go over the same subject you always discover new info about that time period. He hated the boring shit, obviously, and it wasn’t the  _ best _ of subjects, but... it was better than Maths or Science, at least, since he already knew  _ fucking all of the shit they taught.  _ It was like sitting in a class as they discussed the ABC’s.

 

At least with History, he was actually learning anything.

 

But even as he put his books down, choosing the seat furthest to the back and in the corner, all he could think about was... mmm...  _ dat ass. _ The way your hips moved when you walked was just fucking  _ hypnotising  _ and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get it out of his skull. It was too hard.

 

...

 

Speaking of  _ too hard. _

 

... He didn’t have anyone on his row. He was the only person in the back of the class... he’d made sure of that with several threatening eye gestures to people who came near. 

 

...

 

No one to see.

 

The teacher was busy opening up about the mongols and something something raid reforms to pay attention to the skeleton in the back who never gave a shit about the lesson and always got straight A’s anyway.

 

...

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to think about your fucking  _ delicious _ body a bit more. He was already  _ aching _ through his shorts, almost painfully hard, magic rushing from all parts of him to gather in his pelvis. 

 

His mind wandered to his go-to fantasy... 

 

... That night against the wall in your house, drunk as fuck, you pinned between him and the wall... so deep he could feel every  _ inch _ of you around his cock...

 

.... A little idea came to mind that parted the fantasy for a split second. He blinked, sitting up a bit in his chair.

 

...

 

You said he could send nudes, right? His phone wasn’t the only thing he whipped out in his growing excitement.

 

... Checking that no one was looking, he pulled down his pants, letting his erection out. It felt so nice to not have it pressed, tented, into his shorts... so good that he sighed in relief.

 

... _ Something else _ would feel much,  _ much nicer _ on it...

 

He almost couldn’t take the photo with how hard his hand was shaking as his dirty mind wandered to all the possibilities. To someone else in the class, he probably just looked like he was checking his phone at a weird angle.

 

He snapped the photo, and sent it, grinning to himself. He wondered what kind of expression your pretty little face would make when you saw this... 

 

**Sans:** _ might wanna look at this one under the table :) _

 

**_/_ **

  
  


He sat back and waited for you to open the picture, momentarily wondering if that even a smart idea. You told him not to get you in trouble after all, and you  _ were _ in class… he just hoped nobody else ended up seeing it on accident. The last thing he really wanted was for you to get detention, or even suspended because of him.

 

He would feel awful.

 

...But regardless, he couldn’t turn back now. The picture had delivered, and you had seen it. You didn’t start typing right away, and that made him a bit anxious, but he decided to relax. You probably just didn’t want to get caught and were waiting to answer him.

 

...He decided to put his cock back into his pants, without zipping it, forcing himself to ignore the fire he felt with how hard it was. As it brushed up against his pants again he had to hold back a groan as his mind screamed at him to touch it. It was so hard it genuinely hurt.

 

He wanted to feel you again.

 

Wanted to ram his cock down your throat and inside of you until you broke.

 

…

 

But he would never do that again.

 

Not until you wanted him, without being under the influence of alcohol.

 

...His phone vibrated in his hand suddenly, signaling he had gotten a text. You had responded. His hands shook a lot more than he expected they would as he opened your message, suddenly extremely anxious about how you would react. What if he triggered PTSD or something? The last time you had seen it had been a pretty bad experience for you, after all…

 

**Y/n:** How did you even send that in class

 

...Okay. Maybe he didn’t have to be so anxious.

 

He wasn’t even sure what he was expecting in the first place. You would never be mean to him, especially over his cock. You had admitted to him before that you found it pretty, so… that was just a stupid fear on his end.

 

And your question was pretty valid, after all.

 

**Sans:** magic.

 

It was the best answer he could provide at the moment, since he couldn’t fucking think straight. He would explain it better if you asked later on,  but for the moment he just wanted to fucking touch himself, and he couldn’t. It was the ultimate orgasm denial, and for fucks sake he wasn’t even into that.

 

He wanted to fuck you  _ so _ bad.

 

Wanted to fuck you against the wall in the bathroom or the janitor’s closet, and wanted to hear you  _ scream _ his name.

 

...He just wanted  _ you. _

 

While he was thinking about you and your body, you sent another message… this time with a photo attachment.

 

There were no words with it, so he tried not to get his hopes up, but…  _ fuck _ he really hoped it was something to do with your body, or at least your face. You were so beautiful, he would never feel disappointed by a selfie.

 

Hell, you could send your elbow and he’d probably get hard.

 

...He opened the photo attachment, and somehow his dick got even more stiff. It was at the point where he felt like his cock was going to literally explode from lack of contact when he needed it  _ so _ desperately.

 

...You had sent a picture of your boobs. Your bra still on, as you were in the bathroom.

 

...Beautiful.

 

**Sans:** holy shit

 

**Sans:** you’re amazing.

 

Perfect.

 

**Y/n:** I’m not

 

It was so fucking frustrating to him that you couldn’t see what he saw. There was  _ nothing _ wrong with you.  _ Nothing. _

 

Why couldn’t you see that!?

 

**Sans:** y/n. y/n. yes. u are.

 

Words would never be able to describe how he felt for you, and they would never be able to describe how perfect you were… so he knew that words would also never be able to make you see it, either.

 

**Y/n:** K thanks

 

...He knew that.

 

And he knew he couldn’t force it, either.

 

...So instead, he decided to show you how much harder his cock was now that he had seen a part of you.

 

He looked around again, making sure that still nobody was looking, and then got his cock out again, the cool air making it twitch as it was freed from the rough fabric of his underwear. He quickly snapped another picture, at the same angle taking notice of how much harder it was compared to the previous picture, and then hit send. This time feeling less anxious about it, knowing you wouldn’t be freaked out.

 

...And you sent your boobs again, only this time with no bra.

 

You were fucking  _ flawless. _ Your nipples were slightly hardened, and standing at a cute little point, and he could tell you were trying to make them seem bigger by pressing your arms closer together so they would pop out a bit… for some reason that just made him feel all that much more  _ turned on. _ You were trying to look nice and pretty for him… as beautiful as you could be. He just wished you could see that it came naturally.

 

**Y/n:** Thisissoembarrassing

 

He couldn’t even type out a response.

 

He just tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped them up before raising his hand to get the teachers attention.

 

“...Yes Sans?” He asked, once Sans had caught his attention, and he had finally turned away from the board.

 

“can i go to the bathroom?” He asked.

 

“...Do skeletons even have to use the bathroom?” He questioned, giving Sans the perfect opportunity to pretend to be offended.

 

“...that’s rude. you shouldn’t ask people about what they do in the restroom, mr. p.”

 

The teachers face flushed for a moment, clearly embarrassed about being called out on his rude manners, but not daring to speak any further on the subject out of fear of looking even worse.

 

“...Go. Be fast.”

 

He didn’t have to tell Sans twice.

 

He stood up quickly and left the classroom, practically running to the bathroom so you didn’t get anxious by a late reply. He entered just as another guy was exiting, so luckily Sans had perfect timing. He was alone.

 

He went into a stall and lifted his shirt up before releasing his cock once again, somehow it still getting harder and harder even when he thought it was impossible. He snapped another picture, this time showing off his entire rib cage.

 

**Y/n:** Okay i can’t

 

…

 

...Did he cross a line?

 

Did he upset you?

 

**Sans:** can’t what?

 

**Y/n:** I’m dying

 

...It was a relief that he wasn’t triggering you, at least.

 

**Sans:** can stop if you wanna

 

You didn’t respond with words, once again… this time you sent a picture of your pussy. 

 

He wanted to scream.

 

It was practically  _ dripping _ it was so wet… soaked, with your labias opening up, calling for him.  _ They  _ were screaming just as much as _ he  _ wanted to.

 

They were just as pretty as he had remembered.

 

**Y/n:** I’m going to class now.

 

...Fuck. He wanted to keep going. Wanted you to fuck yourself to his pictures, while  _ he _ fucked himself… wanted you to cum and record it, and send it to him so he could keep it forever, and even  _ document _ it…

 

...But maybe another time.

 

**Sans:** i love you.

 

_ So much. _

 

**Y/n:** I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	13. slut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, you're a whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bri:
> 
> Hey we're back! Sorry for the delay, Llama had her vacation. Thanks for waiting for us, and being so supportive!
> 
> Order:
> 
> Llama  
> Me  
> Llama
> 
> Llama:
> 
> Baack! Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Heeey, y/n?”

 

...

 

You looked up from your desk. 

 

... Chad?

 

Classes had been going relatively smoothly today... Not that you’d say that out loud and jinx anything. Most of the day had just been quiet... you looking out the window and thinking as the time went by, your mind more often than not drifting to Sans... 

 

Normal lessons, normal syllabuses, nothing strange... no encounters with bullies, no issues with people trying to make your life miserable... in fact, all the people involved in the little chair skirmish the other day seemed to have completely blanked you. It was great.

 

...

 

But... here was Chad. A senior who shouldn’t even technically be  _ in  _ the room right now.

 

You were in class and the teacher had yet to arrive, probably delayed by something dumb. A kid had already made the 15 minute meme so you knew you had a little time to relax...

 

...

 

Except...

 

... Apparently not.

 

You looked up at the handsome boy in front of you who was looming over your desk, the smile on his face equally as un-handsome. And then you looked down... at the three ten dollar bills he had just placed on your desk.

 

... Your eyes travelled between the bills, and Chad’s fucking face, and the people around you, all staring. You felt cornered, and nervous, your hands balling into fists under the desk.

 

_... Sans would stop him if he were here... _

 

“... What?” You managed to force out, sweat already beading on your head.

 

“... Well...” He drew out the ‘L’, looking around at the rest of the room, before zeroing in back on you, like a lion casting a shadow over a corpse. “... Figured if it worked for Sans, it’d work for me.”

 

... You felt like this was a trick question. But you still bristled at him talking about Sans.

 

“... What worked for Sans?” You asked, carefully, defensive.  _ Why are you even in here? You’re a senior? _

 

“You fucking him.”

 

...

 

...

 

The class was quiet for all of three seconds, before suddenly breaking out into hurried whispers, hushed tones, rustling clothes and creaking chairs as people leant over to gossip with their friends about what they just heard. You could already hear them.

 

_ “Oh my God, is that true?” “Holy shit... her and Sans?” “Like... THAT Sans?” “With HER?” _

 

“... Excuse me?!” Was all you could choke out, eyes wide, heart in your throat at suddenly being thrown into the deep end. Your fingers were starting to shake a little...

 

“He’s paying you, right?” Chad smiled, perfect eyebrows rising.

 

“No!” You snapped, unable to come up with anything else on the fly.

 

“Well,” Chad cooed, sickly sweet, holding up one hand in a gesture of confusion. “Why else would he hang around you so much?”

 

...

 

You stood up from your chair, legs shaking too. You were surprised they didn’t give out- Chad was just surprised you stood up. And the hushed whispers around you became even more excited and chattery, like birds being disturbed, as your sudden, uncharacteristic act of standing up became apparent.

 

...

 

Eyes burning, tongue heavy, and face undoubtedly an embarrassing red judging by how hard it was burning, you took the money on the desk and  _ threw it  _ right in his face.

 

... Most of them didn’t even reach him, the light pieces of paper picking up in air currents and spinning around themselves to land on the floor or slide away, but one or two got him in the face.

 

Before the loud ‘oohs’ of the class could even really hit your ears you ran past him and stormed out, slamming the classroom door behind you.

 

You marched through the corridors with your head down, passing people and avoiding eye contact- your eyes were burning so hard now and you had to blink to keep your face dry, legs subconsciously carrying you all the way to your locker.

 

You didn’t even understand  _ why _ Chad had done that. Usually he just... didn’t pay any attention to you... like everyone else. You gripped your arms, shaking, scared, humiliated to be basically called a whore in front of the entire class. No one cared. Everyone just wanted to laugh...

 

...

 

_ Except Sans. _ Your mind supplied.

 

...

 

The image of his face in your mind’s eye was enough to make you stop shaking... just a little.

 

...

 

_ Footsteps. _

 

You glanced up, expecting to see just another person walking by, someone late for class or heading to get a book or get a drink or go for a toilet break-

 

...

 

_ Melanie!? _

 

You did a double take but there she was, the queen bee of the school, approaching you with a small group following behind like obsessed paparazzi. You could see why, in the flesh, so many people adored her- the curve of her waist, her swaying hips, her shiny, soft locks framing her face like a model, her breasts pressing against her shirt, her skirt that was definitely a violation of the school’s dress code but she still got away with anyway clinging tightly to her legs.

 

Except, when you looked up, you could see the cold in her eyes and the snake behind the perfect image, waiting to pounce. The beauty of the painting itself sweetly disguising the toxicity of the paint.

 

It probably spoke volumes that you could immediately sense vitriol in a person.

 

... 

 

Your mouth was glued shut as she stopped in front of you, looking down at you with a fierce glint in her eyes, but a soft, deceivingly friendly smile on her face.

 

You felt like such a slob, in your floppy, oversized sweater, skinny legs not helped by the cheap fabric of your leggings, feet swallowed in clumpy outdoor boots, compared to her designer shirt and perfectly fitted skirt, dainty feet in sweet, expensive shoes. You also became overwhelmingly aware of how unwashed you must seem...

 

If Sans was a God, he was a benevolent one. A God of Autumn. He used his powers and charm for good in school...

 

Melanie was  _ not _ a forgiving Goddess. She was like ice- looks pretty and sweet from a distance but once it has you it  _ will _ kill you. She had all the charm and looks of Sans... 

 

... But none of the warmth.

 

_ “Hi _ y/n~” She cooed, breaking you out of your spell, her tone much similar to the one Chad used, smile splitting wider as she looked down at you. “How  _ aaare _ you?”

 

“What do you want?” You said, not up for bullshit, rathering to face the storm head-on than to dance around it, voice almost breaking as you tried your hardest to maintain eye contact with her.

 

... And just like that, like a penny dropping or a curtain falling, the smile vanished, cold eyes the only thing left on her face.

 

“Stop hanging out with Sans.” She said, harsh, toneless, icy.

 

_ Don’t lose your nerve. _ You told yourself.  _ You can’t lose your nerve. _ “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re ruining his whole reputation.”

 

“Didn’t know you were his keeper.”

 

HOLY SHIT. Where did  _ that  _ come from!? Your eyes opened a tiny bit and even Melanie seemed taken aback, blinking in confusion. You were so surprised that it came out of your mouth that you almost froze up completely. How did you spit that out!?

 

...

 

You couldn’t hold eye contact with her any more, especially after that. Your nerves were completely shot and your heart was slamming against your ribs to escape, throat tight, sweat cold on the back of your neck. You just turned to your locker and opened it, intending to-

 

_ -SLAM!- _

 

Melanie slammed your locker shut, almost catching your fingers, so hard the rest of the lockets wobbled upon impact. Startled, you whirled around to her, voice shrill and loud.

 

“Can you not be a  _ bitch  _ for once in your life!?”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Melanie started to _ cry. _

 

She started with a little anime sniffle, and then just like that, her shoulders were shaking with fake emotion, face scrunching up.

 

Just at that moment, Chad emerged, apparently having finally heard from someone that something was going on. A whole group of people had started to congregate now, watching the scene unfold- and how Melanie had turned away from you yelling at her, tears on her cheeks.

 

...

 

You immediately pulled your phone out as Chad went to hug Melanie, her fake cries muffled against his chest, texting the only contact on your phone.

 

**You:** Come to my locker

 

... He was there, right beside, you, prescense enough to let your mind finally relax, before the little tick by the text even appeared to register that he’d seen the message, a pen still in his skeletal hand which he quickly tucked into his pocket.

 

You looked up at Sans, and he looked down at you, raising a brow bone.

 

You were  _ so happy _ to see his dumb skeleton face.

 

The crowd around you murmured at Sans’s arrival, apparently shocked to see the Big Three in one place and on  _ opposite sides... _ You opened your mouth to speak, to tell him what was going on, but Melanie cut over you, her sweet voice slathered with sadness to the point of ridiculousness.

 

“Sh-she called me a bitch!” She whimpered, into Chad’s hoodie. Chad was seemingly enjoying being the Big Tough Guy that the Girl Relies On, holding Melanie protectively, glaring at you.

 

...

 

But suddenly, with Sans next to you, you weren’t afraid anymore.

 

“She told me to stop hanging out with you.” You said, looking up at him, and those big sockets. “Then slammed my locker shut.”

 

“... yeah, i think she’s a bitch too.” Sans said, an arm you hadn’t even noticed sneaking around suddenly catching you by the opposite shoulder and pulling you against his chest.

 

**_/_ **

 

The thing about you was that you absolutely  _ hated _ confrontation. This exact scenario you were in had everything you hated. You against other people, having to confront them about something they did to harm you, and to make the situation worse, you  _ knew _ they weren’t going to own up to it, and you  _ knew _ they weren’t going to ever apologize or feel bad.

 

So really, what was the point? To just cause more drama and draw more attention to it?

 

It seemed pointless.

 

A waste of time.

 

You turned around in Sans’s arms, and clung to him, wanting to let him deal with it. Wanting to forget about all the pain and humiliation, and let somebody else take over for a change. You were tired now, and you didn’t wanna deal with it.

 

“...She also started a rumor. Said you’re paying me for sex,” You told Sans, filling him in on what was going on so he could take control of the situation and maybe somehow make it better. They were his  _ ‘friends’ _ after all… maybe he knew a way to control them.

 

You could hope, right?

 

You looked up in time to see the look on Sans’s face, an obvious glare that was directed towards Melanie and Chad. He looked completely livid… eyelights miniscule but sharp and bright, face shadowed.

 

...If looks could kill.

 

You also noticed that most of the bystanders were starting to leave all of a sudden, hurrying away, aside from the ones at their lockers, actually there for a reason. It made you feel a lot better, in the end, knowing less people were around and it would cause less drama. You really didn’t wanna deal with seventy different rumors, all being false and not even close to the truth, spread by a different person with each one.

 

It was exhausting.

 

Chad smiled at Sans, and it made you feel sick. “C’mon dude. You really think we’d do that?”

 

“yes.” His answer was instant, and it was firm. You had to admit that you felt a small moment of anxiety, thinking there was a possible chance he might end up believing his friends, but… he didn’t, and you quickly realized how stupid your fear really was.

 

He loved you. He would  _ always _ pick your side. It was a partnership, and despite all of Sans’s flaws, he was more loyal than a dog.

 

“...Awe,” Chad whined softly, sounding childish and ridiculous. You had half a mind to laugh in his face, but… you didn’t.

 

You just…

 

“...I wanna go home,” You told Sans, softly, feeling yourself becoming on the verge of tears. You were so tired of people. Tired of feeling like  _ shit _ because people like to treat you like you were dirt beneath their shoes. You felt like the slice of bread at the front of the loaf… nobody liked you.

 

Except for Sans.

 

“...right now?” He asked you, his voice tight with anger, but you knew the anger wasn’t related to anything you did wrong.

 

“P-Please,” You begged, your voice cracking from tears, praying they didn’t notice.

 

“...alright,” He agreed, making you feel relieved.

 

...But before he teleported, his arm shot out like  _ lightning. _ You didn’t even have a chance to blink, let alone react, as Sans grabbed Chad’s head by the hair at the back and  _ slammed _ it at full force into one of the lockers, the sound crashing out like a shotgun. You barely even registered the movement, but suddenly it was all happening, Chad’s shocked expression morphing into pain, the slamming noise, and the scream…

 

...And then suddenly you were back in his room.

 

And you broke down.

 

You started sobbing hysterically, unable to help it as everything came crashing down, knees giving out and hitting the floor. You couldn’t hold up the walls anymore, and you needed to release them.

 

“...shhh,” He cooed, holding you close to him, trying to comfort you while you bawled your eyes out.

 

Everybody at school already hated you, and now it was worse. Now everybody thought you were a cheap whore who would sleep with anybody for what, for thirty dollars? Melanie hated you, she always had, and you knew she was  _ never _ going to stop making your life hell… especially now that you had Sans, the person she used to use for arm candy. He chose you, and now you were paying for it.

 

Now they were going to make your life a living hell.

 

“E-everyone thinks I’m a slut! Ch-Chad tried to  _ pay _ me!” You exclaimed, finally able to tell Sans more about what had happened. You bottled enough inside as it was, you didn’t need to add this to it.

 

He started to run his fingers through your hair, guiding you over to the bed and sitting down with you, pulling you into his lap as he tried to calm you down.

 

“they’re wrong. it’s rumors. they’re all stupid.”

 

_ Ironically, you’re the one who felt wrong and stupid. _

 

“W-why does everybody hate me so much!?” You asked him, even though you could name off a thousand reasons why people wouldn’t like you.

 

You were gaining weight.

 

You were annoying.

 

Ugly.

 

Stupid.

 

Worthless.

 

In the way.

 

Unloveable.

 

Hell, not even your own  _ parents _ loved you.

 

...There had to be  _ something _ wrong you, despite how perfect Sans made you out to be in his sockets.

 

**_/_ **

 

“because you’re worth more than they are,” Sans said, using his hand in your hair to guide your head closer to him and press a kiss to your temple. “and they can’t deal with that.”

 

...You just... couldn’t believe that. It just sounded like he was trying to make you feel better. So you simply clung onto him and cried, feeling so tiny and unloved.

 

“i love you.” He said, holding you tighter.

 

_ At least someone did. _

 

You said it back, thick with tears, almost unintelligible, but Sans seemed to understand, gently picking you up and moving so that the two of you were lying down on the comfortable mattress together. It definitely helped, the soft material of his duvet and the slight give of the bed meaning you rolled into him naturally, giving you the slightest element of feeling secure.

 

“you’re okay.” He cooed, pressing more kisses to the top of your head and forehead.

 

“I-I’m so  _ sick  _ of school.” You spat, eyes sore and skull hurting from another stress headache coming on, wiping your cheeks roughly with the palm of your hand.

 

...

 

Sans froze.

 

... Feeling his kisses and back rubbing stop dead was worrying, and you looked up, confused.

 

...

 

His sockets were almost empty.

 

“W-what?” You asked, even  _ more  _ worried. Was being sick of school bad? Did... did you hurt his feelings?

 

_ Great. _ Your mind chided. _ You upset the only person who actually loves you. Well done, y/n. After all he’s done for you... _

 

“... i’m...” His voice was quiet. “... i’m graduating soon.”

 

... What? Confusion started to seep into the place of the self-hate and upset. Your brows furrowed. “... I know?”

 

He held eye contact.

 

“... you’ll be alone at school.”

 

...

 

Your eyes widened, stomach dropping almost as far as your heart.

 

_... No. _

 

_ No no no no no no no no no... _

 

You barely registered Sans saying something else, your muscles tensing up, vision swimming, head pounding, chest getting tighter and tighter and tighter as the only thing you could see was being alone again, trapped at your desk, trapped in the halls, trapped, trapped, no one to call for help- you started to cry again, confused and panicking, fingers and toes starting to seize up and sting painfully. 

 

You couldn’t  _ breathe, _ your chest was so tight, it was like trying to squeeze air through a thick layer of unmoving rubber.

 

_ You couldn’t be alone. Not again. Not again! _ The tears were too thick and your throat was too thick and your panic was so intense.  _ Not again! _

 

“... breathe, sweetheart. breathe.”

 

At the sound of Sans’s cool tone you wrapped yourself around him further, just wailing. You couldn’t just  _ breathe _ , it wasn’t that simple, why did he THINK you were panicking?!

 

Two warm, smooth, slightly chipped hands cupped your cheeks and tilted your face up to him. You could barely see through the fuzzy film of tears.

 

“look at me.”

 

You blinked, the tears rolling down your face, sight momentarily cleared. His two, piercing eyelights filled your vision.

 

“match my breathing.” His tone was so soft and his eyelights were so  _ easy _ to focus on. “okay?”

 

His breaths were big, deep, slow, clothed ribcage expanding so much the shirt stretched, before going back down again, exhaled through the nasal cavity making the stray hairs framing your face dance delicately. You tried, breathing like him, breathing big, deep, slow...

 

You allowed your eyes to close.

 

... The tight elastic tube that was your throat softened, just as slowly as your breathing, like each stretch was wearing the rubber down into a more moldable state. In... Out... You still weren’t as good as him but having his hands cupping your face and his eyelights so close and his smell all around you made it so much easier to focus and ground yourself, tears slowing into a faint trickle like a miles-long stream that finally, exhausted, sank into the earth.

 

“good girl.” You loved his voice. You audibly sighed, the deep vibrations relaxing your panic-leaking chest further. “good girl, you’re doing great. there we go. perfect. you’re safe.”

 

... You opened your eyes again, anxiety creeping back.

 

“i don’t graduate for another month. you’re alright.” He said, one hand leaving your face to comb through your hair, clearly trying to soothe you. 

 

“But after that you’ll be gone!” You croaked.

 

“and so will chad and melanie.” He pointed out, tender.

 

... That note actually made much more of a difference than you’d expected. Your eyes widened very slightly as the realisation sank in... Melanie and Chad and Jess were all in Sans’s year. With him gone, they’d be gone too. No more Melanie...

 

You knew that the school would immediately have another queen bee take the empty place to retain it’s hierarchy, you weren’t stupid. Things wouldn’t immediately become sweets and sunshine when she left. But... 

 

... No one could ever be as bad as her.

 

“and,” Sans added, eyelights drawing you in again. “if anything happens, you can just call me, right? or text. i’ll be right there.”

 

“... O-okay.” You said, voice just as hoarse and exhausted as you felt. 

 

“before you can even blink.” He leant in and pressed his nasal ridge to your nose in a tiny bump-nuzzle, face suddenly close.

 

...

 

You nuzzled back. He smiled.

 

... Then you let out a big sigh, final remnants of stress and anxiety leaving your body for the moment. It was hard to feel upset or worry about the future when Sans looked so content, a little happy hum in the back of his nonexistent throat.

 

“... What are we doing for graduation?” You asked.

 

“... was thinking we could go somewhere special.” He replied, simply.

 

“Where?”

 

“not sure. something you’ll love.”

 

“... For  _ your _ graduation?” You asked, a little incredulous.

 

“mhm.”

 

“No.” What a dumbass. “We gotta do something for  _ you. _ Something  _ you _ want.”

 

“and i wanna do something that makes you happy.” He said, with the same simple tone, as if this was obvious information. “that makes me happy.”

 

“...” You looked away. Damn him and his romanticness. You weren’t going to be fooled. “... You pick.”

 

“i pick that you pick.”

 

“No!” You pushed his face jokingly, and he snorted, corners of his sockets crinkling.

 

“well... i might need a little while to come up with something.” He mumbled against your hand.

 

“We have time.” You removed said hand.

 

“... i kinda wanna go dancing with you.” He hummed, looking away. “but we could do that any time.”

 

“... Dancing?” You repeated, tone less than enthusiastic.

 

“mhm.” 

 

“... I can’t dance.” Your cheeks felt warm at that admission. Why were you embarrassed about  _ that? _ “Can we do something else?”

 

... He chuckled, still looking away, obviously thinking. “i can’t dance either so it works.” He bit his lower ‘lip’, tongue actually peaking out to brush over a pointed tooth. “... i wanna go somewhere romantic.”  _ This guy and his romance!  _ “and pretty. ... could port us over the border to paris.”

 

“Or,” you interrupted, tone light, before he got any more illegal ideas, “we could do something simple. like have a picnic at the lake.”

 

... His face lit up like a christmas tree, eyelights shining as they came back to you. “that would work.”

 

“Okay.” His dumb adorable face  _ wasn’t _ making you blush again, shut up brain.

 

“we gotta go late in the evening. when it’s all starry. and... bring a blanket.” He really was planning this all out in his head, wasn't he? You giggled lightly to yourself, anxieties from earlier completely forgotten.

 

“Sounds  _ romantic.” _

 

He grinned like a dumbass. “that’s the plan.”

 

... Would never guess he was a creepy stalker.

 

You rolled just a little further forward, wrapping your arms around his chest. He wrapped his own, larger arms around you in return.

 

“Cool.” You sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	14. star gazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama:
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> So!!!!
> 
> Sorry about the giant break. I just started college and it was incredibly difficult to balance the new workload, work outside of college as well, all the stories I've been doing, plus a sleep schedule AND free time??? But Bri and all of u guys have been super patient with me, and I'm doing better atm!! Should be back on track now.
> 
> Bri:
> 
> bE NICE TO MY BEST FRIEND SHE'S BEEN SO GOOD AT JUGGLING HER SCHEDULE. But yeah, thank you guys so much for being so patient with us. Gaster's finally making an appearance! Some fluff at the end for ya too ;)

...

 

...

 

What.

 

You were standing by the front door, waiting for Sans as he got dressed for your special romantic night out after his graduation, when it opened behind you, almost making you fall out onto the driveway.

 

You caught yourself at the last second, jumping up and spinning around, backing up a few steps into the house in the shadow of the _giant_ man in the doorway.

 

...

 

_Why was everybody so goddamn tall?!_

 

Completely different to Sans’s rounder, squarer, bulkier frame, this man loomed almost two heads over you with long, slender limbs. His face was impossible to make out in the silhouette of the light from outside but you could make out two large cracks in a skull and a single white dot eyelight staring down at you with equally as much surprise as you looked up with.

 

He was _not_ wispy, no, but... definitely not as thick as Sans. If Sans was an oak, this man was a willow.

 

...

 

He continued to stare with a dumbfounded expression. Was... was he wearing a suit...?

 

“U-uh.” Was all you could spit out, like a dumbass.

 

...

 

“Who are you?” His voice was sharp, deep, and bore a striking resemblance to Sans’s in the tone, but has a softer raspier quality to it that betrayed age.

 

"...I-I'm y/n.” Better. You took a little breath, and another, smaller step back. “Who are you...?"

 

... He stepped into the house, the door closing behind him.

 

Now that he was in full view, you could clearly see his face for what it was. A longer, rounder skull, with two vicious cracks in the head and chin, one eye socket drooping closed and completely empty. The working one was narrowed in suspicion, and a hand came up to straighten the edge on his...

 

Oh! He wasn’t wearing a suit. It was a large, black lab coat of sorts, over a pristine white shirt... and on the left shoulder was some kind of silver slab badge.

 

“I’m _Gaster.”_ He said. “This is my house.”

 

...

 

Oh.

 

...

 

...

 

Fuck.

 

You swallowed, feeling a tiny bit faint.

 

This... this was... Gaster, the royal scientist... well, that explained the silver ‘slab badge’ on his shoulder and the ‘black lab coat of sorts’.

 

Those were his royal scientist insignias.

 

“Y-you’re Gaster?”

 

“Yes.” He said, impatiently. “Who are you?”

 

“... Sans’s girlfriend.” You took another step back. You were _this_ close to bolting.

 

...

 

But... Gaster’s entire disposition changed when you said that magic word.

 

His narrowed socket blinked open, and even his droopy socket lifted a tiny bit in surprise. Though whether or not he could see through it was up for debate.

 

“... Girlfriend?” He repeated, as if he couldn’t quite believe his ears. ... Ear holes...?

 

You swallowed again, and nodded.

 

... Why did he look... confused?”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“His room. Getting ready.”

 

... He opened his mouth a little, teeth blunter like Papyrus’s, but shut again as he thought... In fact, he definitely bared more resemblance to Papyrus physically.

 

“... You’re his _girlfriend.”_ Gaster said, again, tilting his skull, and this time you couldn’t help but feel just a little offended as you nodded again. Was that really so strange? Or was he not expecting someone like you? Sorry to _disappoint._ A tiny sour taste started in your mouth.

 

“He actually went and got a girlfriend?”

 

“... Yeah.”

 

...Gaster rubbed the back of his skull with a long, gloved hand, brows pulling together a bit in thought.

 

“... Always thought he was... just too _lazy_ to have a relationship.” He said, mumbled.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Ahah.

 

What?

 

That was a joke, right?

 

“... Heh. One would... think so.” You agreed, really hoping that was a joke.

 

“And you said Sans was getting ready, correct?” His hand left his skull. You half expected him to put it in his pocket like Sans always did after that motion. “Ready for what?”

 

“... We’re going on a picnic.” You said.

 

“Oh. To celebrate graduation?” He relaxed a little. You weren’t sure why, so you nodded again, nervous around a new person... and still mulling over the fact that apparently Sans’s crazed obsession with you was so out of character that even his father didn’t see it coming.

 

“I hope I won’t be holding you two back too much by talking to him for a little while. It’s been some time since I’ve seen him.” He said, bowing his head a little apologetically, a move that made you stammer and shake your head.

 

“No, no, go ahead. He should be done about now anyway.” You could wait. Who were you to get in the way of Sans and his dad having some time together? If the amount of time you’d been around Sans for was anything to go by, it was that the skeleton son did spend a lot of time home alone.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” He said, as he passed.

  
  
  
  
  


**_/_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Sans was getting dressed, planning to try and look nice for you. He wasn’t used to dressing _‘fancy’,_ but he still had all of the materials necessary for it. His closet was stocked with fancy shirts and jackets, and in his drawers there were dress pants. He decided to go with a classic white button down and a black pair of pants, hoping it wasn’t too much, but that it also impressed you a bit.

 

All he wanted to do was make you smile.

 

He had just finished getting dressed, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He assumed it was you of course, and his soul instantly did a small flip. He was excited to show you… he just hoped he got a good reaction.

 

“c’mon in.”

 

He turned around as the door opened, a smile on his face, but it dropped once he realized it wasn’t you.

 

…

 

“...dad?”

 

There he was. Gaster, standing in his doorway after what, almost two years at this point? He hadn’t seen him in that long, yet he still looked exactly the same.

 

Like a douche.

 

“...You look nice,” Gaster complimented him, making him feel uneasy. He couldn’t remember the last time his father had actually given him a proper compliment.

 

Hell, he couldn’t even remember their last _conversation._

 

“...why’re you here?” He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. He wasn’t ready to give his father the benefit of the doubt, so h was fully ready to question him. He was probably back for some business meeting that just so happened to be in town. Or hey, maybe there was some seminar going on that he had to attend.

 

“For your graduation. I’m proud of you.”

 

…

 

...Bullshit.

 

But Sans didn’t wanna argue. Not on today of all days, since it was supposed to be a special one. He was excited for his date, so he wasn’t gonna let anything ruin that.

 

“...oh. uh... thanks.”

 

He couldn’t remember the last compliment, so of course he didn’t remember how to respond to them.

 

The air in the room felt awkward, and nobody knew what to do next.

 

“...So, I uh… see you’ve gotten a girlfriend.”

 

...Shit. What had he said to you? ...What did _you_ say to _him?_

 

“...oh, yeah, uh… yeah. y/n. mhm,” He agreed, awkwardly. He didn’t really know how to talk about relationships with his dad, since this was his first _real_ relationship. He had never had this kind of attraction to anybody other than you… it was addicting.

 

But, heh, you already knew that.

 

“...Wanna tell me a bit about her?”

 

…

 

...He was so painfully awkward, it was making Sans non-existent skin crawl. He was trying so hard to do the ‘dadly’ thing, and the amount of effort it was taking him was way too apparent. It would be natural for most parents, but not Gaster, since he was never around to figure it out.

 

But hell, he would humor him.

 

“...like what?”

 

“How’d you… meet?” The fact that paused was enough to make anybody cringe. But hey, it was a start.

 

...But the question alone was a bad one for him. He couldn’t tell him the truth… not the whole truth, anyways.

 

He would know how much of a creepy stalker his son was.

 

“...well, i saw her around school a lot, but i guess the library.”

 

He showed you who he _was_ at the library, so… close enough.

 

“Oh really? Why is she so special?” He asked, sounding genuinely interested for a moment.

 

...He felt his face turn blue as he thought about all the things that made you special.

 

The way your eyes twinkled when you talked about something you were passionate about… the way your nose wrinkled when you didn’t like something… and the way you said his name… all of these things made you special in his eyes. Made you completely perfect.

 

...His.

 

Sans started to rub his face, feeling how warm it was.

 

“...sh-she’s just really sweet… and…” He stopped, feeling a bit choked up.

 

“...And?” Gaster encouraged him.

 

...He swallowed.

 

“...makes my soul feel funny,” He admitted, his voice softer than before.

 

“...Ah,” Gaster hummed, a knowing look on his face. His expression was soft, and Sans suddenly felt very small.

 

...He wanted to get out of the situation.

 

“...w-well she’s waiting downstairs, so i should probably… go,” He said, desperate to get out of the current situation.

 

“What are you taking on the picnic?”

 

“just some sushi in a chillbox and a few sandwiches. she likes sushi.” He wasn’t about to mention the fact that you were anorexic to his father. Especially not when he was a scientist… he might try to evaluate you.

 

“...Wouldn’t you rather go to a real restaurant?” He questioned, which Sans didn’t really blame him for. It did seem like a lot of foods that you would find at a restaurant, and it was his graduation night, so a fancy dinner was traditional… but he wanted to lay on a blanket and stare at the stars with you.

 

“we prefer more casual events. restaurants are a bit too much.” Especially with all the people and food around. You wouldn’t be comfortable enough to eat or even talk properly.

 

“I see… Well, have a nice time,” Gaster said, making Sans smile a little.

 

He was trying, and that was all he could ask for.

 

“we will… thanks for coming. we can talk a bit later, right?” He asked, not knowing how long his dad would _actually_ stay in town. It was very rarely ever more than a week.

 

“Yes. I’ll be here for a few days.”

 

That meant three, and Gaster always stuck to a schedule.

 

His dad would be home for three days. Rare.

 

He gave his father a smile, and much to his surprise, he pat his skull. He did it awkwardly of course, but still… he had never experienced that kind of gesture from his father. One of affection.

 

Guess he had daddy issues.

 

“...s-see you,” Sans said, hoping he would get the hint that he needed to get to you.

 

“Yes. See you.”

 

Sans watched as his father walked out, and towards his study.

 

...Now he could focus on you, and the date.

  
  
  
  
  


**_/_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You were... pretty nervous, now. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, rolling on the balls of your feet in your little dress, wondering what was taking quite so long. Was Sans being told off? How long had it been since they’d seen each other? Did Sans know Gaster was coming? Did he come here _just_ for his son’s graduation...?

 

... And your insecurities, of course, kept blaring that they must be talking about you. You squeezed your eyes shut, biting your lip, trying to cut them out. Trying to cut out the thoughts that Gaster must be mentioning the _funny little weird looking girl downstairs who said she was your girlfriend but is clearly too good for a son like mine..._

 

“w-wow.”

 

Sans’s voice, like always, cut through the insecurities like they were just... nothing. You opened your eyes and glanced up.

 

... Oh.

 

You felt your face going pink.

 

Sans ‘ported straight down the stairs to right next to you- he was wearing a smart shirt and jeans, obviously ironed, a combo that left him looking remarkably handsome and fresh. The fact that he’d put in the effort to actually _iron_ them was already enough to make you feel a little lightheaded.

 

... But the way he was looking at you.

 

It just...

 

... He was staring at you like you’d stepped straight out of his dreams.

 

You flushed even further under those bright, fuzzy, adoring eyelights and his own light blue blush, looking down and tucking some hair behind your ear, wondering if just maybe, for a second, you could feel pretty. After all, it was just you and him, right? And he thought you were pretty. S-so maybe...

 

Fuck, you felt like a dumbass teenager.

 

“... Wow yourself.” You pushed out, trying your best to continue a conversation.

 

“i just put on a nice shirt.” He rubbed the back of his skull, his breathing going a bit funny as the soft, endearing blue glow on his cheekbones began to spread and get more intense. “y-you...”

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

 

Unable to contain it anymore, you stood up on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his teeth... You could feel the warmth radiating off of him. In times like these, when he was almost knocked out by you simply wearing a pretty dress, you could forget everything else, and look into those eyelights and see the harmless doofus who really was in deep, buried beneath all the layers of unhealthy obsessiveness.

 

His hand immediately (probably instinctively) came to your waist, and he leaned into it, softly pressing back.

 

So warm...

 

...

 

“Ready to go?” You asked, momentarily proud of the clearly dumbstruck expression he wore.

 

“m-mhm.” Was all he could mumble, still looking into your eyes like he couldn’t see anything else.

 

You picked up the basket and took his hand, readied for the teleport. You didn’t miss his litttle struck intake of breath just before the jump.

 

...

 

He’d taken the two of you to a pretty, grassy hill. In the distance you could see the city lighting up the horizon of the almost-night sky with a warm orange glow that you knew would only get brighter as the sun finally vanished. You spent a sweet moment just holding his hand, overlooking the view, listening to the grass rustle, wondering if any of those twinkling lights you could see was your house, or a house belonging to someone you knew.

 

... Then you turned, spreading the picnic blanket on the ground, and took a seat, sighing. It was quite warm, for this time of night.

 

Sans sat next to you, still wearing that cute smile.

 

...

 

“... y-you just look so nice.” He stammered, suddenly. You turned to him, the outburst surprising you. He was staring again, glow of his own eyelights almost lighting up his whole face in the growing dark of the evening. “i can’t get over it.”

 

... You smiled, cheeks burning up again.

 

“Thanks. You look great, too.” ...

 

...

 

T-too embarrassing change subject!

 

“Whatdya pack? I didn’t peak.” You asked, looking at the basket between you.

 

“well-” He flipped open the lid, and brought out a small chillbox, made of a blue material, with two clasps on the front. “sushi, of course.”

 

You giggled as you took it. “You ever make anything else?”

 

He snorted in response, an unfiltered, happy sound. “i made sandwiches too, don’t be mean.”

 

“Your speciality. Sandwiches and sushi.”

 

“and puddings.” He winked.

 

“Should get a cookbook.” You pointed out, popping a piece of sushi into your mouth. Mm... he never did fail to make them exactly how you liked them.

 

“maybe.” He rummaged about in the basket and brought out two little sports bottles, the insides opaque. “there’s also some smoothies, if you’re thirsty.”

 

You couldn’t help the smile that wove it’s way onto your face at how thoroughly he thought this whole thing through. “Awesome.” Was all you said, taking one and sipping it.

 

Of course, it was just the right balance of fruity, sweet, and still a little tangy. You verbalised your happiness at it’s perfection with a low hum in the back of your throat.

 

“You’re always really good at making smoothies, too.” You pointed out, sipping some more, but taking a few breaks so you didn’t get brainfreeze.

 

“s’my speciality.” He said, grinning, taking the other. “don’t even actually have to cook.”

 

You giggled, and he joined in. You felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside... just sitting here with him, under the stars, eating snacks and drinking smoothies, not worrying about what people would think or what was going in your body. Just, for once, completely relaxing and letting go.

 

With your old stalker, of all people.

 

... And... for some reason...

 

That word didn’t seem to taste quite so sour on your tongue anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


**_/_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lied back on the blanket and he did as well, his head touching yours. You liked being close to him… it felt safe, when it used to feel terrifying.

 

You felt loved and appreciated.

 

“...so you know that one?” He asked, pointing up at a group of stars. It happened to be the _one_ constellation you did know, thanks to elementary school.

 

“Big dipper.”

 

“mhm…” He confirmed, drawing a line with his finger before landing on a specific star. “that just there is the north star.”

 

It was bright, big and beautiful.

 

“...Nature’s wonderful. I really like stars.”

 

“...how come?” He questioned, sounding genuinely interested. You knew how much he liked stars as well, so it didn’t come as a surprise that he asked you that question. You knew he probably had a super deep reasoning for liking stars, but… you just thought they were pretty to look at.

 

“They sparkle. Like fairy lights that don’t die,” You said, feeling a bit embarrassed by how lame your answer was.

 

He chuckled, apparently amused by your answer.

 

“most of the stars up there right now are already burned out.”

 

...Well that just made you feel stupid.

 

“...Mhm. Still. It’s pretty.”

 

You liked to watch the sky at night.

 

“i like that one,” He said, pointing up at the sky towards a group of stars. “next to cassiopeia. that lopsided w. the bright one. i don’t know it’s name.”

 

You didn’t even know was cassiopeia was, let alone the other one.

 

“Me neither.”

 

You looked over at him, feeling your face heat up a bit at how cute he looked. He looked so happy as he stared at the sky… like he belonged here. You were almost convinced he liked stars more than he liked you.

 

Almost.

 

“best part about stars. you know so little that it becomes almost a friend.”

 

You blinked and looked back up at the sky.

 

...You didn’t get it.

 

“...What do you mean?”

 

“...well… like… i look up, and if i shut my nerdy brain up for a few seconds, instead of a burning ball of gas, it’s just a twinkling dot. oblivious, and unchanging. can name it, talk to it, and it never moves. never reacts.”

 

...There was something really beautiful about that.

 

Comforting, almost.

 

“...So like a good listener,” You provided, watching as he lifted one hand and started to ‘poke’ one of the stars.

 

“mhm.”

 

You took the hand he held up and held it in yours. He squeezed it, and you couldn’t help but smile.

 

You truly loved him.

 

“...Sans?”

 

“hm?” He hummed, signalling he was listening.

 

“Make love to me.” You weren’t able to get him a graduation present… but you figured that would be a pretty good one.

 

And you wanted him.

 

Really bad.

 

He didn’t say anything, but he stared at you in awe for a couple of seconds before rolling on top of you.

 

You pulled him down by the back of his neck for a kiss.

 

You wanted to make love under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sonamyluffer101's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


	15. *under the stars*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans finally do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama:  
> JESUS CHRIST WE WERE DEAD FOR SO LONG
> 
> IM SO SORRY EVERYONE
> 
> If you go to my other story aggre(g/v)ation you'll see why there was such a HUGE break for me. House moving, legal trouble, moving, job, home drama... Everything got in the way of everything. Sona and I have decided that with this story, we'll just post whenever we want, because life and writing and planning and all that jazz are so hard to fit into a schedule. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I can assure you there won't be any more giant breaks like this in the foreseeable future. <3
> 
> Bri:  
> Like Llama said, sorry for being so late with updates, but we're here now! Updates will still probably be very random, but hopefully not as bad as this update. This chapter is the smutty smuts plz enjoy you sinners
> 
> Also, made a twitter. Go follow me if you feel like it @skelesansation1

...

 

You were getting undressed.

 

In front of him.

 

_ Willingly. _

 

Every nerve in his body was  _ buzzing _ with power, almost overpowering his senses, clouding his hearing and taste. Something about that just made him even more excited- you, with just the simple action of taking off your clothes, generated enough power in him to potentially  _ destroy a city. _ Level a mountain, boil a fjord. 

 

And you had no idea.

 

All you knew was that you were making his cheekbones go blue.

 

He had to control himself this time, keep to your rhythm, not frighten you. Because even as his vision began to tunnel when your shirt came off to reveal the perfect skin bathed in moonlight, that familiar primal thrumming in his Soul that he found so  _ addicting _ getting faster and faster, he balled his fist in the coarse material of the blanket to stop himself from touching you until you said so.

 

He knew if he started touching you, there’d be no way to make him stop. 

 

You just smelled so sweet... floral, delicate... and your skin was practically begging to be caressed, worshipped, in a way that would make your cheeks glow that pretty pink that looked so good under his white claws. He wondered how low that blush went, and followed it with his eyelights... down your neck, over your chest... heh, you’d chosen your only ‘sexy’ bra...

 

“... D-don’t just watch.” You mumbled, angelic voice calling him back to you, arms coming up a little. His own lips parted when he saw yours, desperate to just lean in and taste them... 

Even as he focused on your adorable expression and the predatory cloud settled further over his conscious thought, he could tell you had no idea what you were doing, sitting on your knees across from him in only your bra and panties with your outer layers kicked off somewhere unimportant. Your eyes flitted away, avoiding his gaze, but sparkling so prettily in the starlight that the air knocked out his chest.

 

He didn’t deserve you. He didn’t deserve any of this. Here you were, an angel, nervously giving yourself to trash like him.

 

...

 

But, fuck, he wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

He lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it without care, and took a moment to just enjoy the sight of you waiting, willing, vulnerable...

 

... A tiny thread of his self-control snapped.

 

A hand came out and traced down your side...  _ fuuuck, _ then went  _ straight _ up to your chest, pressing over your breast. He moved closer... So, so silky... Up, over your shoulder, gentle fingers on your neck and collarbone, your little gasping ticklish reaction making him shudder in delight... He could feel the pulse underneath...

 

Feel the  _ life _ underneath...

 

There was definitely less mindless lust than the first time he did this with you. Desperation for physical contact, alcohol in his system and a nagging worry in the back of his head that you'd never like him and he'd never get to do this with you had made his body and mind insanely susceptible and weak to those base instincts that screamed  _ she's yours, take her  _ **_now._ ** He could definitely feel them as he traced your soft skin under your chin with one hand and your belly with the other, pressing kisses to your cheek, but...

 

They weren't clouding his head to the point of insanity. He was... He was still  _ him. _ He could still  _ enjoy this. _

 

“... I'm... Nervous.” You said, voice barely above a whisper. His Soul thudded hungrily against his ribs at your sweet tone, but he pulled himself together enough to respond.

 

He wasn't going to make the same mistakes. You weren't going to be scared or have  _ any _ reservations about this. He'd make sure of that.

 

“i know.” He purred, closing his sockets, pressing more kisses to your face. “it's okay. i’ll look after you.”  _ forever. _

 

Your heart was beating fast enough for him to hear it through your chest as you shuffled to lie on your back on the rough blanket, and it fluttered even faster when he shifted to be on top, your ribs expanding with a tiny intake of breath.

 

His body  _ ached... _ He just wanted to kiss and touch every  _ inch _ of you.

 

“... Just...” You whispered, a hand coming up to trace his bare collarbone. He wanted to grab your hand and press it flat against his bones so you could feel how hard his Soul was humming for you but he, again, let you go at your own pace, feeling like he was going to tear the blanket underneath him from how hard he was gripping it. 

 

You seemed to get more confident, fingers sliding up to the spine visible on his neck, a move that nearly made him collapse on the spot... so  _ soft... _ and even though he and his carnal instincts much enjoyed being the one in charge and calling all the shots while you laid helpless under him, another, softer part of his mind took much satisfaction in  _ you _ making effort to make  _ him  _ feel good. His sockets lidded, a warm fuzzy feeling pooling in his bones.

 

“... Just be easy.” You finished.

 

“i will.” He breathed, pressing his nasal ridge to your cheek, running his hands up your sides again, enjoying how soft and warm every single damn part of you was. You were his most potent addiction.

 

**_/_ **

  
  
You had never been much of a fan of bras. They were always so uncomfortable and all you ever wanted to do was take them off. They were helpful for holding your boobs up and making them perky, sure, but what did that really matter when you had somebody like  _ Sans. _

 

He didn’t give a fuck about your bra.

 

He liked what was underneath it.

 

You took it off, unclipping it from behind carefully, wanting to take your time and make him wait. You were anticipating his reaction, and you weren’t disappointed. You removed it and set it the side and couldn’t help but smile bashfully when you saw his face.

 

He looked like a man that had just won the lottery, and was swimming in gold.

 

It didn’t take him long to reach out and start massaging your right breast. It felt especially amazing since they had been contained all day. Plus, when he shuddered it felt like an even better reward. You never thought that you of all people would make  _ Sans _ shudder just by looking at you body. The body you spent so many years beating up. The body you had always hated and resented.

 

It seemed ridiculous to you now.

 

You didn’t like being a step ahead of him with the whole getting naked thing, so you reached over and pulled at his pants, desperately wanting to get them  _ off. _ It felt like they were made of flames and that you would both die if they stayed where they were.

 

But that was probably just because you were both horny teenagers, about to have sex under the stars.

 

God, could you get any _ more _ cliche?

 

He leaned over towards you to shuffle his pants off, and while he did he let his tongue snake out and lick one of your nipples, causing you to let out a soft giggle. He looked a bit silly, trying to get his pants off, but you didn’t mind. It was a comforting moment, since it wasn’t all about intimidating sex. He was still Sans, and he was still a goofball, even when he didn’t mean to be.

 

When he finally managed to shuffle himself into being naked, apparently not wearing any underwear today, he nuzzled your chest softly. You hummed, feeling completely content with even just  _ this, _ despite how badly you wanted to continue. It just all felt so perfect and loving, that it brought you to the conclusion that you didn’t need sex. Your relationship was perfect enough without it, and really the sex was just a bonus. A prize you were both claiming from climbing up this rocky mountain for so long. 

 

You really felt like he deserved it more than you, since he had waited so long, but you were happy to accept the reward all the same.

 

You sat down and shuffled your underwear off, a lot more gracefully than Sans had. As soon as you were out in the open, you noticed Sans’s eye lights dilated.

 

...You knew he could smell you, and made a sudden flush of arousal pool down between your legs.

 

“...You okay?” You asked him, wanting to make sure. You knew he wasn’t the most stable person, so you felt the need to constantly check in, just in case anything was starting to overwhelm him too much.

 

The last thing you needed was for him to lose control  _ now _ of all times.

 

“i’m more than okay,” He assured you, purring deeply in his low voice. It sent a shiver down your spine, but you couldn’t help but cover yourself a bit. You felt vulnerable, and yeah, you were turned on and trusted him, but…

 

...Despite how much you tried to talk yourself up, the insecurities were still very much alive,

 

“don’t,” He practically whined, using his hands to remove yours from your body. It just made you feel even more week and insecure.

 

Until he started to pepper kisses all over your chest.

 

You moaned again, and you knew how much it pleased him based off of his face alone. He looked like a predator about to strike its prey, and you felt so  _ weak _ in your knees. It was like you were made of jello, and you really didn’t mind  it.

 

“you’re so beautiful,” He complimented you, his voice breathy, most likely aware of your insecurities and trying to replace them with positive thoughts.

 

“No u.”

 

No regrets.

 

“i mean it,” He practically growled, moving his face downwards to your opening.

 

...Your face heated up in an instant.

 

“...Me too.” You genuinely did think he was beautiful.

 

He rolled his eye lights, but smiled at you. It made you feel a lot better. As much as you loved the dominant side of him… your first time was still something that was scary to you, and for now the smiling goofy side of Sans was the one you wanted.

 

“trust me?” He asked, and you knew what was going to happen.

 

He was going to eat you out.

 

You had a moment where you felt a mixture of disgust and arousal. You weren’t disgusted by  _ him, _ just… the thought of having to perform the act, personally. It grossed you out, for some reason, even though you had his dick in your mouth before.

 

…

 

...You decided not to think about that.  
  


**_/_ **  
  


Your smell hit him like a sixteen wheeler and he couldn't help the way his eyelights fizzled with excitement, responding to the scent of your willing arousal, sending shockwaves down his spine and right into his pelvis without a second's hesitation.

 

His grip on your thighs almost tightened... But...

 

... He fought back against it, closing his sockets and redirecting the flow for the time being, focusing on you. You didn't want feral, crazy Sans... He could see it in your eyes, even now, as he looked up at you from between your legs, so close to your pussy that every breath made you shiver.

 

You wanted- no,  _ needed _ goofy, safe Sans. The one who made you happy.

 

And he needed to make  _ you _ feel good. This time, he wasn't going to cheat with magic to make you wet enough for him to get the pleasure he could get as fast as possible. He was gonna do it the real way... The physical way... 

 

... The  _ human _ way.

 

_ and,  _ he thought to himself, with the purest satisfaction he'd yet to feel, grinning. _ i get to taste her. _

 

_ finally. _

 

He started by pressing soft kisses to your inner thigh, where the skin was delicate and thin, closing his sockets and breathing deep, mindfully making his way down. He could feel you shivering, a cocktail of nervousness, arousal and anticipation clear in every movement, every tiny breath, every whine when bone met skin.

 

... Close, now.

 

He reopened his eyes and looked into yours, making sure for the last time before he started that you didn't want to back out.

 

A  _ hint _ of fear, and he would’ve stopped.

 

...

 

Nothing. Only excitement, nervousness, and a look he could only place as ‘please just get on with it’.

 

Ensuring his sockets were trained on you so he could see  _ every single reaction _ that was blessed with being allowed on your face, he leant down and licked slowly from base to clit, precisely, almost groaning in delight at your taste.

 

The little sound you made as your back curved, perfect little pink mouth fell open and eyes widened, bright with starlight and pleasure, made every single ounce of effort he put into this over all these long, long months completely and  _ utterly _ worth it.

 

God, he'd kill a man to hear that again, if that was the price.

 

He kept a slow but strong pace, swirling his tongue lazily and doing a little experimenting, eyelights trained on you and every reaction. He tried varying amount of pressure, soft, hard, soft, hard... His hands held onto the meat of your thighs and he could feel the little trembles in your legs and knees.

 

Moans were flowing out of you like honey, your eyes screwed tight shut and an adorable flush dusted over your cheeks, and  _ fuck _ he was the worker and you were the queen because he absolutely _ could not get enough. _ He forced himself to keep his sockets open... The tiny contractions of your belly, the little crease formed between your brows, your hands curled in the blanket... He wanted to see everything. Soft, hard, so- 

 

_ there. _

 

You  _ mewled _ as he found the perfect spot at the perfect pressure, taking a gasping breath, and moaned his name, enough to set his Soul fucking  _ pounding _ against his ribs as a wave of magic stronger than any he'd felt before rushed through his system. He held that pressure, held that spot, lidded sockets watching with glee... 

 

In no time at all the orgasm rocked your whole body from head to toe. The rush of smells and sounds that hit him now was  _ nothing _ compared to before and although the pleasant tingling in his spine was almost enough to distract him he made sure to gently release the pressure and watch every movement in your face as you came.

 

_ so beautiful. _

 

It took you a little while to come down from your high... so he just nuzzled your thigh and enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and stomach, eye sockets finally allowed to close for a moment. He sighed, feeling the warmth coming off you, the smells, the tiny sounds...

 

_ i want to spend the rest of my life with her. _

 

When he opened his sockets again, you were staring at his exposed ribcage... and your eyes flitted up to meet his eyelights, your lips parting a little in surprise.

 

“... hm?” He asked, confused for a second, but still high on the warm fuzzies.

 

“... Y-your eyelights... and your Soul.” You said, voice serene and... adoring...? Your cheeks flushed that perfect shade of red he loved so damn much.

 

He looked down at his chest to see a gentle, whitish blue light emitting from between his ribs, the vague outline of a beating monster Soul only just visible through the glow.

 

“... huh.” He looked up again, smiling. He knew it. That light was his warm fuzzies translating directly into his Soul and pouring out in waves of emotion... It was the purest, truest way to say I love you. Another monster would’ve picked up on those waves, should they be directed at them... But a human like you probably felt nothing more than a slight positive change of mood. “know what that means?”

 

... You shook your head slightly. His poor, sweet little na ïve human.

 

He came back up, kissing everything within kissing range along the way. Up your legs, hip bone, belly, abdomen, chest collarbone...  _ neck... _ and finally, your cheek.

 

“it means i love you.”

 

Your fingers curled between his ribs, eyes closing against the harder blush that enveloped your face.

 

“I-I love you too.”

 

He kissed you, properly, deeply... summoning a new tongue so you wouldn’t have to taste yourself. (A bit too kinky for the first time.

 

...

 

Well. First  _ consensual _ time.)

 

He loved you with every fibre of his being... and he was going to make this feel good for you.

 

So good.

 

**_/_ **

 

You spread your legs for him, feeling so peaceful, and happy and  _ loved. _

 

You were about to lose your virginity, and your entire life you had the thought in your head that you would be terrified and in pain, but… now? You felt excited, and the closest thing to fear that you had were butterflies in your tummy.

 

That is, until he pulled his cock out.

 

Just looking at it gave you flashbacks to that scary day, the day you sucked him off, the say you started  _ dating. _

 

...How did you get here?

 

...You stared at it and thought about the blowjob. Thought about the stalking, and the texts, and the weird things he would leave around your apartment, and the-

 

He tilted your chin up to look at him.

 

…

 

...Looking into his eye lights, all you could feel was safety.

 

It was so strange. One part of the person you loved brought you fear and anxiety, and the other brought you comfort and love. It was scary and amazing.

 

He nuzzled your cheek and moved your arms to wrap around his neck, and kissing you before he slowly started to slide himself inside of you, holding onto your hips and guiding himself in slowly.

 

…

 

...It didn’t….

 

…

 

It didn’t hurt.

 

It wasn’t perfect, no, there… was a  _ little _ bit of discomfort, but… no real pain.

 

…

 

...Maybe he’s… just really skilled. And you were turned on, and  _ very _ wet, so… that must’ve been it.

 

...Yeah. Must’ve been.

 

He kissed you and then spoke, his voice surprisingly steady and non-shakey. Yet, you could still tell he was enjoying himself, considering how much his hands were shaking on your hips. “...doing okay?”

 

You decided to voice your thoughts. 

 

“...It doesn’t… hurt?” You just wanted to know if it was normal, and hear it from somebody else, rather than your own mind making excuses to calm you.

 

He gave you a reassuring smile. “that’s normal if you’re turned on.”

 

…

 

...Didn’t feel normal, but… you decided to trust him.

 

He had no reason to lie, right?

 

“...Oh,” Was all you said, as you waited for him to start.

 

He gave his first thrust, and it was gentle… and you  _ moaned. _ Something you weren’t expecting, but… it just kinda came outta your mouth. 

 

And it definitely wasn’t a pained moan.

 

He kept going, keeping it gentle, clearly to make you feel comfortable and safe. It was nice…  _ really _ fucking nice. You had zero complaints, as long as you focused on his face and steered away from anything else. You knew how unhealthy and  _ bad _ that was, but… you didn’t want him to stop, and you weren’t about to voice your concerns out loud to anybody, especially somebody you had to pay to listen to you while you sat on a couch.

 

...You didn’t like therapists.

 

...You decided to distract yourself. After all, your mind would run wild if you weren’t busy. So you put your hands to work, and started to rub his ribs, feeling like it was the right thing to do.

 

Apparently you were right, based on how quickly his breathing shifted.

 

“...They’re kinda soft,” You pointed out, giving one a slight squish in your hands. They were so… malleable, almost. It was strange, but interesting. Like a firm play doh… modeling clay, maybe? Just harder.

 

“m...mhm,” He said, his voice shaking so much. You could tell his rib cage was  _ very _ sensitive.

 

You smirked.

 

“Feels good, I’m guessing?” You asked, squeezing just a  _ little _ harder.

 

He gasped.

 

You felt powerful.

 

You tried to stimulate his spine and see how that would fare out, and you were rewarded with a very interesting reaction. His hands fisted in the blanket underneath you at either side of your head as it wa clear he was trying  _ so _ hard to keep his cool. Keep himself under control, and keep a steady and slow rhythm.

 

You wanted him to snap.

 

Wanted to see what would happen.

 

“...You don’t have to hold back.”

 

That unleashed the beast, and you didn’t regret it.

 

He thrusted again, only this time it was pretty rough. It seemed to hit a good spot inside of you, because a moan slipped past your lips without your consent.

 

“...oh  _ fuck,” _ He moaned, starting to buck into you like a wild and angry horse. But you didn’t think it was a bad thing, no, on the contrary, it felt fucking  _ good.  _ Moans were slipping past your lips like a flowing faucet.

 

It took all of fifteen seconds once he got into it before you came.

 

You knew statistically that most women didn’t orgasm during their first time, especially vagincally, so you were a bit shocked.

 

And he kept going.

 

He didn’t stop when you came, and you became a mushy mess underneath him, moaning his name and making embarrassing noises while he growled and bucked into you.

 

You  _ liked _ it.

 

You learned something about yourself that night. You liked overstimulation.

 

Liked how much it overwhelmed you.

 

When he  _ finally _ reached his orgasm, you were a bit relieved he pulled out. You hadn’t brought a condom, and you hadn’t discussed it before hand. You knew that was stupid of you, but what’s done is done. He did the smart thing so you didn’t stress.

 

...You did notice, however, his soul was glowing even brighter than it had been before.

 

It was beautiful.

 

“...That was fun,” You said softly, as he pulled out, gently. Your muscles felt so sore. So used.

 

Satisfied.

 

“...heh… heheh… yeah,” He agreed with a chuckle, rolling behind you and spooning you. You felt safe tucked against him as the little spoon. You felt comfortable and you never wanted to leave this position.

 

“...Can we stay here a little longer?”

 

Forever would suffice.

 

“yes.”

 

You don’t remember much of what else happened, but apparently you fell asleep, because you woke up back at the house, in his bed.


	16. Next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation.
> 
> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bri:  
> Sorry for the late update! We're always late, though, so what else did you really expect. Things should be a lot faster with updates now, since my main story has been finished, but of course we can't promise anything. Since Tumblr is such shit now, we both have Pillowforts, and I have a Twitter. I'll be most active there, so that's where I would follow me :) I have a poll up now, too, so go vote on that! Links and info at the end.
> 
> Llama:  
> Enjoy the chap, and happy holidays!

...

 

Gaster was gone by the time you woke up.

 

Sans got up a little early and went to his office to get a proper moment to talk to him. Some time where Sans wasn’t a few minutes away from leaving to go on a really important date. Time where they could genuinely sit down and have some time to catch up with each other, find out how things have been going on, connect a bit... 

 

... Only, he opened the door to find the office completely empty, with little more than a note saying G was gone.

 

A  _ note. _ Gaster didn’t even wake Sans up to say goodbye. 

 

He didn’t wake up his  _ son. _

 

You got up (the empty bed immediately telling you something was wrong) to find Sans sitting, limp and slumped, on the floor in an empty study. It was a relatively spacious room, with big windows overlooking the house grounds... A fancy metal bulb cover on the ceiling decorated with little hanging gems to catch the light... bookcases lined with books that sported a thin film of dust, untouched for years. Most of them were about astrophysics, or just regular physics, or multiverse theory, but a few seemed to be handwritten in weird old symbols.

 

And positioned near the window- a completely clear, completely clean desk.

 

“... he left.” Sans said, quiet. His eyelights were gone. “again.”

 

... 

 

You sat in front of him, and wrapped your arms around him as best you could with his slumped position, pulling him close and trying to ignore the aching in your heart.

 

When you’d first found out Sans’s father was the royal scientist, you’d been... admittedly, pissed off. Sans had everything- a huge house, good food, money, looks, smarts, and on top of that, a famous and incredible dad. You’d been both jealous and slightly disgusted. Why wasn’t he happy with what he had? Was he really so spoiled that he needed even  _ more? _

 

... But now, you could see that it was partly (if not mostly) Gaster’s fault Sans ended up the way he did. From what you’d seen, what the two of them had with each other could hardly be considered a father-son bond. They barely spoke, they barely interacted, Gaster hardly even knew what his son’s likes and dislikes were. Gaster saw Sans as someone he had ties to and had to provide for, but...

 

... not really something worth his emotional time.

 

His mother’s death, his closest ‘friends’ being barely tolerable psychopaths and his brother constantly being away, topped with the only person who really should be there for him just dropping it all and leaving at the soonest convenience...

 

... It made Sans  _ desperate _ for love. Desperate for any good feeling. Where a normal person would just  _ tell you _ they were your soulmate and work it out with you as it went along... Sans had to control everything, manipulate everything,  _ trap _ you with him to ensure he wouldn’t lose you. 

 

It wasn’t an excuse, but... it  _ was _ an explanation. 

 

“... i’m fine.” Sans mumbled against your shoulder, even as his voice and frame shook slightly. “he does this all the time.”

 

“Sans...” You said, soft, stroking the back of his skull. But before you could continue, you felt...

 

... Your shoulder dampening.

 

“h-he does this all the time.” He repeated, usually strong and confident voice paper thin.

 

...

 

As gently as you could, you led him out of the offending room, kicking the door shut behind you and instead pulling him into the bedroom. Right now, it just seemed like a good idea to get him away from anything that made him think of his dad. Little lines of blue were streaking down his cheekbones from his sockets, still empty of light. 

 

You were going to head for the bed, but... you noticed the collection of bean bags in the corner. One of them large enough for three people to easily fit on side-by-side, two metres across at least.

 

You sat him down on the largest bean bag, and quickly snuggled into his lap, encouraging him to lie down and cuddle you.

 

...

 

He did. He sank into the cushion and pulled you closer, on top of him... your legs over his, chest-to-chest, arm wrapped securely around his middle. He had one massive arm around your middle, other hand playing with your hair a bit.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” You assured, voice gentle.

 

... Your heart ached when that little sentence made him break down in tears of relief.

 

Before you knew it, broken apologies were spilling from him. He was apologising for everything, clinging so tight- apologising for following you, for stealing your stuff, for texting you anonymously, for taking pictures, for manipulating you, for making your parents kick you out, for making you suck him off, for forcing you to rely on him, for tricking you into falling in love, for lying about so much shit. He couldn’t stop crying, and eventually the tears overtook everything and you couldn’t understand a word of what he was saying.

 

You just whispered reassurances and petted his skull. There was really nothing else you could do- and apparently, nothing more was needed. He eventually passed out, still holding on to you with desperate hands.

 

You snuggled tighter, figuring you might as well fall asleep too. 

 

He may’ve been a broken, possessive stalker...

 

... But he was  _ your _ broken possessive stalker.

 

\---

 

**_/_ **

 

You were graduating.

 

You were graduating, and high school was ending.

 

It was a close call, really. You almost flunked your senior year, but Sans managed to help you pull your grade back up to a C+ in Math two weeks before finals. You had no idea how he managed to do it, but he did. And then you passed finals thanks to him helping you study.

 

And by studying, you mean he kept you up all night and continuously made you go over the notes he printed out for you, last minute, since you hadn’t studied at all prior to the night before.

 

Regardless of how much it took to get you there, you graduated. Not only did you graduate, but you got an  _ A _ on your finals. You did it, and you were just as proud of yourself as Sans was, if not more if that was even possible.

 

The second you got your diploma handed to you, Sans pulled you close to him and spun you around in his arms. You giggled like the school girl you just were, and hugged him so tightly. 

 

You were officially done with high school.

 

You had graduated, and you had overcome so many obstacles.

 

He smelled so good as you hugged him, and knowing you never had to come back to this just made you feel so much happier and made you hug him so much tighter. Your life could go towards what you always wanted it to; finally focusing on your relationship and mental health, as opposed to focusing on school and stupid grades you couldn’t have given  _ less _ of a shit about to begin with.

 

...You could finally be his completely, and you wanted that. You wanted to no longer belong to books and teachers.

 

You needed a break before you decided to start thinking about college or a career.

 

“...Let’s go home. I wanna talk,” You told him, wanting nothing more than to crawl into your bed sheets and cuddle with him all night long.

 

“mhm.”

 

He seemed to have no problem with that, as he quickly teleported you both home.

 

You took off the graduation cap and robe as soon as you were back in your shared bedroom, and tossed them both onto a chair before flopping down on the bed.  _ Fuck _ the sheets felt like heaven on your skin. For once, you were glad Sans didn’t make the bed after he woke up. It already felt comfortable and broken in.

 

You felt the bed shift as Sans’s weight fell next to you on the bed, causing you to roll slightly closer to him. You felt so good, knowing you had this to come home to everyday. And now, you never had to leave it.

 

“you’re so smart,” He praised you, starting to stroke your hair.  _ God, _ it felt nice. Even better than usual since it felt like you had earned it somehow. But regardless, you weren’t that big of a fan when it came to being praised.

 

It made you a bit uncomfortable, really.

 

“Shut up,” You protested, lightly smacking his chest without disturbing the arm that was playing with your hair. It would be tragic if he stopped.

 

“got an a,” He said, as if he had to accentuate how he felt. Make you feel ever more strange and uncomfortable.

 

You hated it, and you loved it.

 

“Sans,” You said, a bit more stern and in a warning type tone instead of the playful one you had used prior. You wanted him to stop, and he needed to know you weren’t kidding.

 

You appreciated it, of course, just… you didn’t like it.

 

“...sorry,” He apologized, snuggling up to your body, warmth radiating off of him. You didn’t realize how cold you really were until that moment.

 

It was strange.

 

…

 

...You wanted him closer.

 

You rolled on top of him, and sat up on his ‘stomach’, peering down at him. He looked shocked, but his hands found your hips pretty much instantly. Almost as if by instinct. It all just felt so natural.

 

You leaned down and kissed him, feeling his hand tangle in your hair as you did so, and he returned your affections. You could tell you both really enjoyed the feeling of you being on top of him. You felt control, and he felt wanted.

 

You stopped for a moment, and it seemed like he was about to protest, but decided against it once your shirt came over your head and hit the floor.

 

...You paused for a second.

 

“...I-Is this… can we…?” The last thing you wanted was to do something he found uncomfortable.

 

But then again, it was  _ Sans. _ You probably really didn’t need to ask.

 

“yes.” 

 

That was all you needed to hear before you kissed him again.

 

You ended up getting more than a diploma that night. You gained confidence, and that was something you had wanted for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bri.](https://www.pillowfort.io/skelesansation)
> 
> [Llama.](https://www.pillowfort.io/llamagoddessofficial)
> 
> [And Bri's twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1) Highly suggest following me there!


	17. far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to break it to him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llama: HEEEY! Told you it wasn't as long of a wait. I'm getting into the busiest season of exams so things miiight be slower, but we'll still be updating, so keep faith. As always, it starts with me and switches to Bri on the /. ;D
> 
> Bri: yah yeet i beat my meat to the beat
> 
> Follow me on Twitch. Sonamyluffer101.

...

 

Well.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

You approached Sans, clutching a small folded piece of paper in your hand tightly. He was sat on the couch checking his phone for something... he seemed casual.

 

How long would that last? This’d been bugging you for so long... you could hardly imagine his reaction. It was almost enough to make you nervous... He wouldn’t freak out  _ that _ hard, would he...?

 

...

 

...

 

Yes. He totally would.

 

You took a little breath and sat in his lap, shuffling your butt a bit to find the perfect position where his femur wasn’t digging unpleasantly into you. It caught his attention alright- he grinned and turned off his phone entirely, instead placing it down to wrap both arms around you and press kisses to your cheeks and temple, a  _ very _ pleased purr rolling out from his chest.

 

“hey baby.” He said, huskily, kissing your jaw. The sound and gesture made you shiver a little, but...

 

... You had bigger fish to fry with him.

 

“... Can we talk?”

 

You made sure to keep your tone light and unthreatening... nobody ever wants to hear the dreaded CWT phrase, especially when they’re in a relationship. You needed to make sure he stayed nice and calm for this.

 

No panicking.

 

His brow bones knitted together and his kisses stopped in a moment of confusion, face so close to yours you could feel his warm breath on your cheek, but he didn’t immediately start to hyperventilate and talk about tying you up so you couldn’t leave, so... honestly? A win in your books.

 

“mhm.” He answered, simply, leaning back a little to observe your face.

 

... Probably looking for the telltale signs of someone who wanted to break up, or checking if he was in trouble.

 

Good thing you had none of the former and the latter wasn’t something you needed to consider yet.

 

_ Yet. _

 

“So.” You passed the paper over to him, nervous butterflies continuing to squirm inside you. “... I-I applied for college.”

 

...

 

He took the paper.

 

...

 

“Y-yeah.” You continued, desperately studying his face for any sign of anger or betrayal. “I was accepted.”

 

...

 

The silence kept stretching.

 

...

 

Suddenly, he turned to you, eyelights bright like stars.

 

“that’s  _ amazing!” _

 

“Y... yeah?” You said, leaning back a little, voice almost uncertain but full of relief. You... weren’t expecting that.

 

“yeah!” He grinned, corners of his eyes crinkling. “that’s awesome!”

 

... You let out a relieved laugh, a big grin spreading on your own face too.

 

“You’ll help me move stuff?”

 

“sure!” 

 

You couldn’t help it. High on relief and happiness, you grabbed his cheekbones and gave him a long kiss. You could hardly believe he was being so cool about this... his hands weren’t even shaking as he held your waist! Maybe he was finally getting past his issues? Finally able to leave you alone for a moment without thinking the whole world was secretly out to kill you and take you away?

 

“I go next week.” You said, against his cheekbone, slighting embarrassed given his response being so chill, looking away to the far wall. “Kinda... waited to tell you.”

 

“yeah.” He chuckled. The sound felt good through his chest. “thought i’d be weird about it and not let you go?” 

 

You nodded, ashamed, looking down.

 

“don’t blame you.” He sighed, petting your hair. “but nah, i’m good.”

 

... you just...

 

... You were  _ so relieved _ at his cool response. You all but collapsed on to his chest, air escaping your lungs in a rush, weights of weeks of hiding it from him sapping away easily, unheeded and unneeded. You were finally able to let your guard down, and you genuinely smiled.

 

“so.” He snuggled you closer. “what college?”

 

**_\---_ **

 

**_/_ **  
  
  


It was surprisingly easy to get all of your furniture into your dorm with Sans’s help. Teleporting powers made moving pretty damn easy. Who knew?

 

Considering you didn’t have anything when you first moved in with Sans, you were expecting your dorm room to be pretty empty, but he ended up giving you quite a lot of shit. A new dresser, bed set, hell, even a flat screen and a laptop. You weren’t expecting all of these gifts, but he called them ‘going away presents’. You weren’t about to turn them down.

 

The weirdest part, was that he didn’t even seem to break a sweat even after everything was done.

 

Guess you couldn’t sweat from magic use. Either that or he was just crazy powerful.

 

“...Thank you,” You said, once everything was all finished and you had hung up the last picture. It was of the two of you from your first date at the arcade. He took it when you were caught off guard, and you ended up really liking the picture.

 

“no problem.” He seemed so calm and relaxed about this whole situation. It was strange, and you were honestly expecting him to to snap at some point. You knew how crazy and possessive he could be, so the last type of reaction you had expected was a positive one.

 

You were lucky.

 

You kissed him, knowing it was late and time for him to head back home. You needed to finish a couple of things anyways, and then head to bed.

 

“I’ll call you, okay?” You would want to tell him all about tomorrow anyways.

 

“mhm.” He agreed. He was being so cool.

 

You were so proud of him. He had really grown up quite a lot, from the stalker creepy boy into somebody you really loved and trusted.

 

“Thank you. So much.” You kissed him one more time before pulling away from him completely. A part of you really wished he didn’t have to leave, but he couldn’t stay here with you while he wasn’t attending. He already asked.

 

He gave you a reassuring smile, and you were so happy he was on your side.

 

“...See ya,” You said, almost reluctantly. You hadn’t been alone in a long,  _ long _ time. You weren’t sure how you were going to do, but you knew you could try. He was always a phone call away if you needed him.

 

“later.” 

 

He teleported, and you were alone in an unfamiliar place.

  
  


**_\---_ **

  
  


You spent the rest of that afternoon fixing things. Making everything more comfortable, and rearranging the small things that felt out of place, or just not quite right. You went over your class schedule as well, so you wouldn’t forget it while you were walking around campus and trying to find what came next. You were going to bring it of course, but already knowing what came next would save you a lot of time.

 

You hated to admit it, but you were definitely putting off going to bed. You were nervous about sleeping alone, since it had been so long since you had… you didn’t even have your cat. She was still at Sans’s house. You were completely alone.

 

...Maybe you should invest in getting a fish.

 

But sleeping was inevitable, so you eventually forced yourself to slip into bed. You lied there in the new sheets Sans had bought for you, and tried to push all of the fears out of your head. What if you got murdered here? Sans wasn’t around to protect you.

 

...Right?

 

...He wasn’t…  _ ‘watching you’ _ like he used to, was he?

 

You had the urge to get up and check the closet and windows, but decided not to. If he was watching you, he would have already come in when he saw how uneasy you were. He could read you like an open book, and he would never leave you alone when you needed him.

 

...And God, did you need him.

 

You wanted to get your mind off of everything. Wanted to slip away momentarily… and just when you were considering masturbation to help but your mind at ease, the mattress shifted beside you.

 

Somebody was in your bed.

 

You sat up and screamed, ready to punch this person and threaten them with jail time and that your boyfriend would murder them, but they spoke up, and you were instantly silenced.

 

“just me.”

 

It  _ was _ your boyfriend.

 

You turned the lights on, and sure enough there he was. Laying in your bed and watching you with an amused expression. Apparently, he found your terror and momentary heart attack quite entertaining.

 

“...Sans!?” You exclaimed, exasperated. He wasn’t supposed to be here.

 

He  _ knew _ he wasn’t supposed to be here.

 

“mhm.” He hummed, casually, as if he had done  _ nothing _ wrong. 

 

“What are you doing here!?”

 

“sleeping.”

 

...For fucks sake.

 

“Go home!?” Maybe you were right. Maybe he  _ was _ watching you and decided you needed him.

 

Shit.

 

And you thought he was doing so good.

 

“this  _ is _ home now.”

 

...Oh fuck no.

 

“Mine, yeah! Not  _ yours!”  _ You were going to be in so much trouble if somebody found him in here with you. Not only was he a  _ boy, _ but he didn’t even go here!

 

“nope. we’re roommates.”

 

**_/_ **

 

“...”

 

Uh.

 

“What?” You blinked, and you had no idea it was possible until now but you blinked  _ aggressively. _ “No we're n...”

 

“i'm in the course.” His sockets drifted almost closed. He seemed... He just seemed so  _ happy. _ So chill, and relaxed.

 

And then you understood.

 

His lack of reaction, his happily helping you, giving you so much of the stuff in the house, talking about the course and all its classes, never answering your questions when you asked what he was going to do with his alone time... Even actually  _ letting _ you leave.

 

It all made sense.

 

“... How... Y-you!?” Your voice was strained, hands and shoulders shaking in pure frustration. He'd  _ tricked _ you! He'd tricked you into thinking you would be alone! He-

 

“i pulled some strings.” He was still smiling at you. It made you  _ irate _ . “the college is completely fine with us being roommates. don't worry, you won't get in trouble.”

 

“You-”

 

“it's fine.”

 

_ “For you, maybe! _ There isn’t even enough bed space!”

 

He blinked his sockets open a little, moving his hands to rest the back of his skull on them in an infuriatingly casual position. “if sharing a bed is an issue i'll sleep on the couch.”

 

“That's not the problem here!”

 

“did you eat?”

 

...

 

“...” Most of the anger slipped away in the face of the question you'd been dreading from him most. At least, over text, you could convincingly lie. You glanced away, starting to sweat a little. “... Yes.”

 

“no you didn-”

 

“I-it's too late to cook, okay?” You cut across him, lying down and rolling over so your back faced him and he couldn’t see your expressions. It wasn't like you didn't like his food- you just couldn't deal with a giant meal right about now. Especially the kind that Sans cooked; crammed with vegetables of every and all kinds and made to be completely balanced and healthy no matter what way you tried to approach it.

 

“... ok.” You heard shuffling as he rolled over to face you. “wanna order something instead?”

 

...

 

You blinked.

 

Say what?

 

You rolled back over, looking up at him with drawn brows. Even somewhere like here, in bed, he totally encompassed you with his sheer size.

 

“You... Wanna  _ order _ something?” You were confused as hell.

 

“sure.” He grinned, soft, glad you were facing him. “if it means you'll eat.”

 

...

 

You sighed. 

 

“Fine.” ... “...Chinese.”

 

Before you could roll back over again to reiterate your anger at him, he snuck forward a little and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, clearly enjoying himself and happy to be here with you.

 

You huffed, not entirely unable to deny you felt the same.

 

\---

 

Sans watched you eat, snuggled into your spot on the sofa next to him, staring at the TV with varying degrees of emotion. He was so proud of you, a very slight flush along his cheekbones and sockets glowing with an appreciative warmth... He had to try pretty hard to not be obviously staring so it wouldn't put you off your food.

 

He remembered when he first met you. All that time ago. He remembered when you wouldn't eat at  _ all... _ When you couldn't bare the sight of a slice of pizza. When you couldn't touch even the smallest roll of sushi for fear of fattening yourself... When you ate less than half of everything put on your plate, anxiety clear on your face and in every tight muscle in your body...

 

And now here you were. With him. Comfortably tucking in to takeaway spring rolls with no worry, not caring what anyone thought.

 

... He relaxed into the cushions, sneaking an arm behind you over the back of the couch, playing with the end of a lock of hair that'd strayed from the rest of the bunch and staring at a spot of wall instead of the TV. He knew you'd be mad at him for coming anyway; that's why he didn't tell you, instead opting to just rip it off like a bandaid.

 

_ besides _ , he thought, finger curling in your soft locks as tension started to build in his system.  _ i'm not ready to let her go. who knows what could hurt her the second i let her slip between my fingers? i trust her. i just... _

 

His sockets narrowed a little.

 

_ this world took mom forever. i’m the only thing stopping it from taking  _ her _ too. _   
  


You'd understand one day. He was here to look after you.

 

Eventually, you finished your food and headed off to bed, deliberately and adorably ignoring him getting in behind you. He chuckled as you turned your back to him... You were so  _ cute _ when you were mad.

 

He wanted to wrap his arms around you and pull your squishy, warm body close, but... He had to give you a little space to let off some steam. He just faced you, smiling, happy to be near you.

 

It didn’t take long at all to go to sleep.

 

...

 

But he woke up to very soft, quiet weeping.

 

Immediately, his sockets snapped open. It took him all of a few milliseconds to take in your vulnerable posture, back still to him with your legs up to your chest and your head down, hands over your ears. You were shaking like a little leaf and tiny apologies and begs to be left alone spilled from your quivering lips- your scent was heavy with fear and the  _ bad _ kind of submissiveness that left a foul taste in the back of his throat.

 

“... shh, shhh...” He cooed, gently hooking his hand under your legs and rolling you to face him, pulling you close in to his chest and tucking his arms around you. You were almost cold to the touch... You flinched, a tiny, broken apology squeezing out. 

 

It made him want to find your parents and stomp their faces so hard that their maxilla crunched and shattered under his boot like a dry cookie being snapped.

 

“it’s me.” He said, voice as soft as he could manage in his growing anger. “they’re not here. i got you.”

 

... He felt you move in his hold, curling closer to him, tiny hands balling in his shirt. You still shivered and shook like a bird in a cage but your tiny cries stopped... So he kept talking. 

 

“they can’t hurt you any more. i’m here.” He closed his sockets and finger combed your hair as comfortingly as he could- it was working. You were calming. “i’m not going anywhere.  _ ever. _ i love you  _ so _ much and if anyone tries to hurt you i’ll break them into tiny, tiny pieces. you’re my everything.”

 

The sniffles died away. You still shivered softly, but... you were clinging onto him like a little spider monkey, eyes shut and breathing evening out. He wasn’t sure if it was the actual words he spoke or just the sound of his voice that helped you relax out of the nightmare, but either way...

 

... He kissed you. Just a little one, on your warm, slightly chapped lips.

 

He didn’t need you to say it to his face- and it wasn’t like you ever would, anyway. Too proud. But he knew you were happy he was here.

 

He liked that.


	18. secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bri: Hiya. So funny story we made this chapter like, way back in 2017, and now it's here. We planned EFB for a long ass time, so forgive us if this seems sliiiightly ooc for either of them. Have a good day.
> 
> Also don't judge my smut.
> 
> Llama: Enjoy this chapter! Bri did so much work on this and it was barely recognisable from the old trash we wrote 2 years ago.

“... Sans?”

 

He jumped in his seat, scrambling, sitting up straight and slamming shut the book he’d had open in front of him. He blinked multiple times up at you, the light seeping in through the windows making him squint a little.

 

“wha?  _ what? _ ... what time is it?”

 

You glanced at his hands which were... not-so-subtly covering the book he’d been reading. He noticed your line of sight, and the book (plus another two on the floor and a bunch of papers) all vanished from sight instantly.

 

...

 

“Sans, you’ve been... you’ve been acting  _ super _ weird.” You pursed your lips, taking in his shadowed, droopy eye sockets and funky smell.

 

He was silent for a few moments, but only a few, staring at the spot where the book had previously been that now empty. He sighed, rubbing his sockets with the heels of his palms, making a weird unintelligible groaning sound under his breath and sinking deeper into his chair. 

 

You raised an eyebrow, looking at the scattered papers, and slowly closed the turned-off laptop on the desk.

 

“You only got 83 on your exam, Sans.” You couldn’t believe you were saying that like it was something to be worried about. “You’re up  _ all night _ all the time doing weird... ‘research’, and you won’t even let me look at the books. Is something going on? You know you can talk to me, right?”

 

He sat up a little and turned to you, mouth opening, eyelights small and tired, and for a moment it was like he was going to tell you. 

 

But... he seemed to change his mind as the first word was about to leave his mouth, and instead...

 

He groaned. And slammed his head onto the desk, with a hollow  _ thud. _

 

... You had to take a small breath to calm yourself.

 

“...So.” You said, voice shaking just a little. “You can know  _ everything _ there is to know about me, but I’m not allowed to see what kind of books you’re reading?”

 

“it’s... not that simple,” he said, face still on the desk. You saw the sweat dripping off his skull, his closed off demeanor... and it just made more worry bubble up underneath the frustration.

 

“Sans, baby, just...  _ you can talk to me.” _ You reiterated, trying to sound more comforting than exasperated, crouching down a little and gently cupping his skull by the mandibles and turning his head to face you. He seemed to uncoil slightly at the contact, a tiny purr escaping from between his teeth and his sockets lidding a little. He just looked so  _ tired... _ “Come on, you stalked me for God knows how long. Is there really anything you can tell me that would shock me more than that?”

 

“yes,” he said, immediately, eyelights small and dull, with a resounding breath out. “and i don’t even know if it’ll be the good or bad kind of shock.”

 

... Fuck.

 

Well. Now you were super interested. 

  
Surely there’s nothing more shocking than your crush, the person you admire most, idolised, made perfect in your mind and would throw yourself off a bridge to be with, revealing himself to be a stalker with a serious and downright  _ worrying _ obsession with you, an inability to let go of anything in his life that gives him happiness in case it never came back and needing to have control over  _ everything _ to feel safe and secure.

 

You sighed. Unfortunately, experience had taught you that there was no way you’d be able to get him to talk if the  _ “You can talk to me” _ emotional bombshell didn’t work.

 

“Just...” You sighed again. “Just remember that I love you, alright? You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

 

He froze, and then smiled weakly, little... little  _ tears _ falling out the corners of his sockets.

 

... Daw. Your heart ached, mood softening.

 

“... ‘lright.” He took a small breath and sat up a little, placing his forehead against yours, closing his sockets. Sometimes you forgot just how much hearing that meant to him. He might be completely mentally fucked up and all kinds of crazy, but he really did love you. “love you too.”

 

You let him rest there for a few seconds, leaning on you with shut eyes, and once his breathing evened out and you knew he was asleep you carefully extracted yourself and let him lean on his desk. 

 

Dumbass. He could sleep literally  _ anywhere. _

 

But you were concerned, even as you got a pillow for his head and put a blanket over his shoulders, letting him rest. Whatever this thing was that he was researching... it...

 

... Well, it was  _ really _ taking a toll on him. You stood there for a moment, rubbing a hand absentmindedly over his back and looking at his exhausted, sleeping face. Usually he was always bright and happy and teasing and funny and completely conscious despite doing all his coursework AND some of yours with _ little to no sleep _ sometimes (you assumed that maybe the power of love or pure positivity and happiness kept him going). But this... this thing he was so obsessed with researching was weighing far too heavy on him.

 

You wished he’d tell you.

 

You eventually gave him a gentle pat on the back and headed off to sit down somewhere instead of standing awkwardly at a sleeping dude’s side.

 

You leant against your own desk, staring out of the window. It was raining outside, grey mizzle/drizzle tapping against the small window and wind whistling in high-pitched tones over the top in a badly orchestrated song. The dull, dreariness of it matched your mood perfectly (pathetic fallacy at it’s finest); you’d been feeling weird and kinda sick this past week, not to mention your breasts feeling super sore. Staring out of a misty drizzly window was... almost comforting? Like the weather was feeling just as shit as you were.

 

You started... thinking, brows creasing a little, while staring at the tiny droplets gathering and falling and swirling on the glass, each one containing a tiny flipped world of mirrored light.

 

You thought about Sans’s behaviour, trying to see if there were any dots you could connect.

 

You completely disregarded the first thought that popped into your head- that he was cheating. Because  _ seriously? _ He’d probably kill himself.

 

And you were being unironic.

 

Besides, he only seemed to get  _ more _ growly and protective and obsessive as time went on. About a week ago, he’d nearly ripped out someone’s jugular for bumping into you as you passed them. Usually he just gave a few angry glares or death threats if he was in a bad mood... but you’d had to  _ physically restrain him _ last time. Fuck, it’d been like trying to talk to a dog with rabies. He’d been absolutely  _ manic _ .

 

Speaking of dogs, he’d started acting like one, too. Doing weird snuffly things and licking your neck (more than normal). He really enjoyed running his hand over the skin of your stomach while you slept, a little constant growly purr in his throat.

 

So, was he just... in a really fucking bad mood? But that didn’t explain his secrecy. And why would he get  _ more _ protective if he was cheating? Surely he’d grow distant? None of it made sense, and you sighed, finishing your coffee.

 

Oh well. Hopefully he’d tell you. That always seemed to happen- you’d think you’d finally gotten to grips with how creepy he could be and then NOPE, he’d admit to having a stack of your old panties hidden under the bed that he’d been keeping. Like, what did he even do with them?  _ Sniff _ them?

 

... Actually you wouldn’t be surprised if that was what he was doing with them.

 

\---

 

You were lying in bed together when it happened. 

 

Light was no longer coming in through the curtains, now only darkness remained outside, the rain still tap-tap-tapping on the window quietly.

 

You yawned- Sans was spooning you gently, doing his weird tummy-rub thing. Another important thing about Sans- he was never the little spoon. Ever. He was either cuddling you, or cuddling you. No in-between, no escape.

 

“Hey, Sans...” You yawned again, and wiped the tears from your eyes when you stopped. “When’s my next period due? I forgot.”

 

Usually, he’d jump in with the exact date, maybe even with a rough estimate of what time as well. Based on which girls you hung out with in class or how much time you spent away from his company (very little), your period would shift a little, but he somehow  _ always _ knew.

 

...

 

“... Sans? Are you asleep?”

 

... He took a deep breath.

 

“... you aren’t gonna be getting periods for a while now, baby.”

 

“Uh...” You paused. “What?”

 

He kept stroking your stomach.

 

“i-i did some research, and...” He buried his face in the back of your head. “i... i think you’re pregnant?”

 

You deadpanned. Suddenly, your tummy felt weird.

 

“ _ What _ .”

 

“no, scratch that, i  _ know _ you’re pregnant.” He seemed to be trying to hold you even tighter, without actually tightening his grip. “why do you think i’ve been acting like this? i’ve been so overprotective, even for  _ me _ ... fuck, i can smell the damn change in your pheromones. at first i just thought i was being weird but now i think it’s because my instincts are telling me to protect you and the baby.”

 

“You. Got me.  _ Pregnant _ .” You said, hoping that if you said it slowly you’d come to grips with what the  _ fuck _ he was saying. You didn’t know how to react. Didn’t people cry with joy when this happened? You felt like crying, but you had no idea whether or not what you were feeling was good or bad. “In  _ college. _ ”

 

He cringed. “yeah, uh...”

 

“Sans, you...” You took a second to compose yourself, your throat hurting from holding back tears. “You understand we  _ can’t keep it _ , right?” You rolled over to look at him, feeling sick. There was a baby  _ inside you _ . Right now. A living creature. How long had it been there? God, it was so daunting. Fuck, what if you’d eaten something bad, and hurt it...

 

He blinked. “wait, what?” His face fell. “w-why not?”

 

Your hand joined his on your stomach, still flat at the moment. “We can’t give it a good life. Sans, I’m in  _ college. _ How... how do you think everyone’s going to react? How am I going to look after a child and do my work at the same time? We don’t even have a proper house...”

 

“you’re saying that assuming that you’re the one who’s going to be doing all the looking after.”

 

You blinked and looked up at him, shocked.

 

“... What?”

 

“you humans have this weird thing about the mom always being the one who has to do at the work.” His eyelights were soft, but there was an element of sternness behind them. “can you seriously tell me i’d let them out of my fucking sight?”

 

“But... we can’t afford a kid.” You felt tears in the corners of your eyes. “And... all my work? I can’t look after a child AND do all the stuff I’m doing... I’m already too damn stressed. I don’t want to neglect it.”

 

“pfft. what did i just say?” He chuckled. “i can look after them.”

 

You gave him a look.

 

“Sans, you already study enough to put rocket scientists to shame, track my every body function, clean pretty much everything, and cook almost every night. How the hell are you going to fit baby time in?”

 

“magic.” He grinned, booping your nose, and you chuckled, but sighed, rubbing your eyes.

 

“How... how long have I been pregnant?” You asked, some tears slipping free.

 

“hm...” His hand started rubbing circles again. “... i’d say about two weeks, at most. so we’ve got time to think it over.”

 

“I need to look up how late in a pregnancy you can abort a child.” You said, but even as you spoke the words, you knew that that wasn’t what you wanted. You knew you wanted to keep it. But... you didn’t want to raise a child with a miserable life. You didn’t want to force it to live in a world where you couldn’t afford to send it to school.

 

“ _ you’re not aborting my baby _ .” Sans’s voice was low, and possessive, and with a roll that resembled a growl. You felt a surge of panic and your head snapped up to make eye contact, but he instantly backpedaled.

 

“i-i mean, unless you actually want to...” He started sweating, and the hand that wasn’t rubbing your stomach came up to the side of your face. “sorry, it just... came out. i didn’t mean it. you’re gonna have to go through labour and emotional garbage everything so if you really,  _ really _ don’t want it, we can just try again for another one once you finish college, right?”

 

You stared at his face, his concern and badly hidden excitement, and...

 

“Oh my God...” You said, covering your mouth with your hands. It only just started to weigh down on you. “I’m...  _ pregnant. _ ”

 

You were so confused. You didn’t know whether or not you wanted to lie there and cry or jump out of bed and start running in circles, and plan a party or something. What were you gonna name it? Was it a girl or a boy!? You were going to  _ be a mom _ .

 

“F-fuck, Sans, I’m...” You were crying, and you tried to cup his face, but your hands were shaking so badly, you just had to grip the top of his shirt. “ _ I’m pregnant! _ ”

 

“i know.” He said, and he was crying too, grinning. “i know, baby. you’re gonna be such a great mama.”

 

You practically tackled him in a hug, so overwhelmed you couldn’t speak anymore. It was just babbling. Shit, if someone had told you back when you’d gotten your first text from him that you’d have a fucking  _ baby _ with him, you would’ve packed up and moved to another country. But here you were, with  _ Sans. _

 

“i promise, we’re gonna be the best goddamn parents.” He started running his phalanges through your hair again, chest shaking with every inhale. “god, i’m so happy. you make me so happy. i can’t... i can’t even...  _ fuck _ .” He started laughing, and you joined in, then moved and pressed your mouth to his, desperate and happy and sad and  _ a parent _ . 

 

He kissed back, and even though it was kinda wet from the tears, it was probably the best kiss he’d ever given you. You could feel all his hopes and dreams and fears and joy and sadness, from the way he was gripping your hair and holding you tight to the way his tongue moved against yours.

 

When you finally broke away, you stared deep into his eye sockets, and...

 

...

 

“Hang on!  _ You _ said monsters couldn’t get humans pregnant!”

 

...

 

Sans looked away, chuckling nervously. “well... i thought so too. otherwise i probably would’ve used a lot more condoms.”

 

That made you snicker, and now that the crushing wave of mixed emotions had all but passed, you just felt... light. Excited. There was a  _ child inside you! _ Wait, would they be a skeleton in the womb? Would they even be a skeleton!? You gasped. A little baby-sized Sans, oh man!

 

“we’re gonna have to talk to alphys or something.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “i don’t know jack about monster pregnancies, and i need to check if it’s safe for you. might be some magical weirdness that i don’t know about.”

 

“Sans.” You said, cupping his cheek. “We’ll be fine. Well, actually, we probably won’t, but I can guarantee we’ll get through it. You wanna know why?”

 

He blinked. “why?” 

 

“‘Cause I got you protecting me.” You kissed his forehead. “Means I can sleep sounder. Knowing that daddy Sans is looking after us.”

 

A blush started spreading on his cheekbones, smile twisting at the edges.

 

“you can call me  _ that _ more often.”

 

“Sans, I’m trying to have an emotional moment with you.” You raised your eyebrows.

 

“hey... does this mean no sex for 9 months?”

 

You blinked, pursing your lips. “Uh... I dunno. I’ll... have to look it up tomorrow.”

 

“mmm... that’s too bad.” He purred, rolling so that he was on top of you. “i was  _ really _ hoping to have some fun tonight...”

 

You looked up at him, a blush creeping up on your face. “I dunno… uh… Google it maybe? Or call Alphys?”

 

He sighed, and kissed your forehead, before rolling off you again and leaving to go get his laptop in the other room. He came back in the room and laid beside you, turning it on.

 

You laid your head on his shoulder, subconsciously rubbing your stomach. Sans pulled up the web browser and literally Googled “can you have sex while you’re pregnant?” and you bit your lip to keep from laughing.

 

He clicked on one of the links scrolled down a little... and read aloud.

 

“no, a baby isn't hurt when a pregnant woman and her partner make love. the amniotic sac and the strong muscles of the uterus protect the baby, and the thick mucus plug that seals the cervix helps guard against infection. during intercourse, the penis doesn't go beyond the vagina, so it won't reach the baby.” Once he was done he looked over to you with a cheeky smile.

 

You giggled, rolling your eyes a little. “You’re so… I don’t know. You always want sex. You’re like a male nympho. A horn dog.”

 

He laughed shortly. “can’t help it... “ he started, putting the laptop on the floor, “you’re just so…  _ you.” _

 

“Me?”

 

He rolled back on top of you and kissed you gently. “yeah... you’re warm, and soft, and squishy…” He gently squeezed the skin on your sides, making you shiver pleasantly. His voice had taken on that tone that made your heart hammer inside you. “i love everything about you. the way you feel… taste… smell. you’re just so great.”

 

You felt like your face was on fire. He always made you feel so  _ weak... _ in the worst and best ways. “Sans…”

 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss your neck. “you make me so happy, baby girl.”

 

You let out a tiny noise, sighed, and gently pushed him off, pressing your hands on his chest and trying to put out the heat inside you. He looked at you, confusion clear on his face. “what?” 

 

“...No sex.”

 

He looked crestfallen.  _ “whaaaaat?” _

 

“...It might be...  _ different _ for an interspecies couple… I wanna wait to ask a doctor, or Alphys or something…”

 

He groaned softly and laid his head down on your chest. You rolled your eyes again, petting him.

 

“Don’t be such a baby.”

 

He silently kissed in between your breasts and then started to go downwards. God dammit.

 

“Sans, no.”

 

“sans yes.” He purred back, occupying himself with peppering your stomach gentle kisses. You whined and he looked up at you. “c’mon princess… this  _ can’t _ hurt the baby.”

 

You groaned, covering your face, trying to act like you were hard done to instead of just really wanting him to eat you out. “Fine. Be gentle.”

 

“i always am… except for when  _ you _ want it rough,” he teased.

 

... “OhmygodIhateyou.” You said in one breath, trying not to laugh.

 

“you love me, don’t lie.”

 

You didn’t say anything. Just watched as he started to unbutton your jeans. He always acted like he was  _ addicted _ to you or something. He was so insatiable, it was ridiculous.

 

“...Do you ever think maybe  _ I’d _ like to go down on  _ you _ ?” you asked.

 

He snorted lightly and slid your pants down your legs. “you can… after i do.”

 

You watched as he tossed your pants on the floor. You decided to become dead weight as he tried to take off your underwear, but he still managed to get them off easily.

 

“What if I wanted to go first?”

 

“well then that must  _ suck _ for you.”

 

He spread your legs gently and you flushed as you watched him swipe his tongue across your slit gently. You whined and grabbed his pillow, covering your face with it. No matter how many times he did this, you still got embarrassed over it.

 

You moaned as he ran his tongue over your clit, making your legs tremble a little. “Sans… Jesus, can you just… hnn…”

 

“i’m not gonna stop,” he growled lightly against you.

 

“Ah… yeah I…  _ definitely _ hate you,” you told him in a breathy moan.

 

“yeah, sure you do. explains why you’re having my kid.”

 

Fuck, he’s right.

 

“Well that- Sh-Shit!” you moaned loudly as he started to suck gently.

 

“shush.” 

 

You let out a whiny moan as he went back to licking your small bundle of nerves. He was so good at this… why was he so good at this?

 

_ “Why _ are you so good at this?”

 

“dunno.”

 

Liar. He probably Googled it or some shit.

 

You ground down on his tongue, not caring at the moment. It felt so good. It always felt  _ so _ good! “Fuck... I love you.”

 

“thought you hated me?” He said, not looking up, smug as shit.

 

“Sh-shut  _ up!” _ Served you right for saying it, you supposed.

 

He chuckled, causing a small vibration. Fuck, he didn’t give you a minute to think, did he? You shuddered and your hips twitched, causing his tongue to brush against you  _ just right. _

 

“Oh God… Please please please,” you whined, reaching down and placing your hands on his skull. He reached up and laced his hands under your legs, holding his hands in yours for support. You held on  _ tightly _ .

 

You could never figure out how, but he knew exactly where and how to touch you perfectly. He had literally  _ just _ started and you were already so close! How did he know your body better than you did?

 

“fuck... you’re so easy to please, kitten…”

 

Well, that was also a possibility, but you had a feeling it was really just him.

 

You were moaning and twitching, despite how hard you tried to make your body relax, and you felt the heat in your core burning.

 

“I… I’m gonna cum, Sans, I’m… Hnnnn!” you cried out, trying to stay quiet, but it was  _ so _ hard.

 

He laughed lightly. “already? damn, baby girl… i  _ must _ be good at this,” he teased, but it was muffled against your skin. “go ‘head. cum for me babe.”

 

You cried out as he circled his tongue around your clit  _ even faster... _ Your body erupted and you twitched and spasmed as your stomach tightened up in pleasure.

 

You quickly moved away when you got more sensitive, remembering the last time he kept going, and then made you squirt… we don’t talk about that. He sat up and pouted when you moved away but quickly shut up when you started to unbutton his pants. He sighed, softly, as you pulled them down. “y’know, i’m pretty sure you’ve only done this like, two times since we got together…”

 

You gave him a look. “That’s because you always say no.”

 

“...you can’t prove that.”

 

At this point you were over the first blowjob incident. Him? Not so much. You could tell he  _ still _ felt awful about it after all this time, turning down your offers with a slight twinge of regret in his sockets. It’d taken a  _ lot _ of talking to convince him that you weren’t just doing it because you were brainwashed, or something.

 

You rolled your eyes and gave his dick a couple of experimental strokes, before looking up at him, and stopping.

 

... You were in charge this time.

 

“...uh?”

 

You stayed silent, continuing to look him in the eye sockets. He raised a brow bone and looked around awkwardly. “...you gonna just sit there?”

 

“Would you like me to do something else?”

 

“...seriously?” he said, sounding frustrated.

 

“What?” you asked innocently. He groaned, shifting slightly to sit on the edge of the bed. You snorted, moving to get on the floor down in front of him.

 

“Say please~” you teased, gently gripping him once again. You were usually the one being teased, so whenever you had the opportunity to tease him, you took it. It was fun to see him get flustered for a change. And he didn’t disappoint. His face flushed a deep blue color and he gave a nervous chuckle.

 

“...you want me to beg?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Say please,” you confirmed, giving him another small squeeze.

 

He shuddered slightly and gave a small sigh. “...please.”

 

“Please what?” you pushed, with another small squeeze.

 

He gave you a look. A look of clear frustration and annoyance. But you shot back an innocent smile that you  _ knew _ he couldn’t resist and it definitely made his features soften a bit. He gently ran a hand through your hair, starting to purr and ended it by cupping your cheek. “please stop teasing me. how about that?”

 

You gave him a pout to mimic his own and backed away from him, sitting farther away from the bed. “Fine. I’ll stop.”

 

“that’s  _ not _ what i meant and you know it. i’m just not gonna beg for your amusement.” 

 

You kept your pout for a few more seconds before you couldn’t help but smile. “...Okay, fine. Sorry.” You crawled back over and gripped his dick, yet again.

 

“you don’t have to do this if you aren’t in the mood.” There it was again- the guilt from the incident. He didn’t want you to be uncomfortable again.

 

“I am. Shut up.”

 

He put his hands up in mock defense and then loosely tangled one hand in the back of your hair, just resting it there. You leaned down and finally,  _ finally _ you started. You gently licked his tip and then started to suck. He groaned, and his grip tightened slightly for a moment- you  _ loved _ it when he did that. You started to slowly take more of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it to the best of your abilities. You definitely weren’t practised enough, but... he seemed to be enjoying himself.

 

He thrusted upwards into your mouth a bit, eyelights rolled up a little, clearly trying to restrain himself (and failing). You giggled softly around his dick, unintentionally making vibrations, and he moaned  _ loudly _ . 

 

It was amazing whenever you got to see him come undone like this. 

 

His grip kept tightening and loosening in your hair, pulling the roots in such a dominant way, and it was  _ definitely _ turning you on, the familiar heat growing between your legs. After a few more minutes of sucking, you just couldn't help it. 

 

He froze when you pulled away from him again, clearly confused, but he relaxed and gave a small growl of approval when you stood and shuffled into his lap, gently lowering yourself down on his cock. His hands caught on your hips, helping and guiding you down on his length. 

 

“...Y-you’re  _ sure _ this won’t… hurt the baby, right?” You asked, needing confirmation.

 

He chuckled lightly, taught with pleasure. “positive. don’t worry,” he assured you, placing a kiss on your forehead.

 

You sighed in contentment, feeling his dick twitch inside of you pleasantly.

 

It was  _ still _ weird to think about how almost a year ago, you hated him. He terrified you and made you uncomfortable. He stalked you, took pictures of you, and made you cry at night. You wanted him to disappear completely and never contact you, ever again.

 

Now here you are, riding his cock and having his baby. You love him.

 

…

 

You need a therapist.

 

“...you alright?” he asked, brushing some hair behind your ear. He seemed to have noticed your inner turmoil, a concerned look on his face. He was  _ always _ so tentative... So caring, so worried about you.

 

“...Yeah. Just thinking, I guess.” Hey, at least you weren’t lying. Not fully, anyways.

 

“about what?” He asked, leaning down and kissing your shoulder softly.

 

“Just... life, I guess.” You replied, shuddering slightly.

 

“mm...  _ what _ about life?”

 

“...About us, I guess. How weird our story really is.”

 

“our  _ story?” _ He repeated, amused and continuing to attack your neck with affection that made you whine and wiggle on his dick.

 

“Y-yeah. Y’know, like... how we got together. It’s strange how I used to hate you so much… now I love you.”

 

He gave a happy hum, and you felt a small smile on your neck. “that’s cuz i always get what i want. and i want you.”

 

You smiled to yourself too, before rolling your hips, gently. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

 

...

 

You squealed in surprise when you were suddenly flipped underneath him. He leaned down and started to kiss your neck on the other side, and you gasped when you felt him start to thrust rhythmically in and out of you at a steady pace. The surprise was short-lived, melting into moans as you wrapped your legs around him and tried to pull him in deeper, to somehow get him even closer to you.

 

“mm... greedy.” He commented, voice dark and breathy, but still managed to move his hips and somehow get even  _ deeper _ inside of you.

 

You moaned in pure bliss as he continued to fuck you, leaning down to kiss your forehead affectionately (stark contrast to the increasingly hard thrusts). You ran your hands down his clothed rib cage, trying to get him to moan for you, and he rewarded you with a small one, speeding up the slightest bit.

 

You squealed his name shamelessly, trying to match his thrusts, which he seemed  _ very _ pleased about if the low growl was anything to go by. He went just a  _ little _ faster to pull you closer to the edge, but you could tell he was holding back due to the pregnancy.

 

He gripped your hips tightly and you could tell he was getting close because his thrusts were choppier and deeper. You bit down on his jacket to muffle your cry as your orgasm ripped through you, lighting up all your senses in the best possible way. You were vaguely aware of him growling deeply in the back of his throat as he came, your orgasm milking his out of him instantly. 

 

He panted, hovering over you for a few moments, before pulling out and flopping down next to you on his side of the bed. 

 

_ “fuck.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anybody have any guesses for the future?
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonamyluffer1011's Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Llama's Tumblr](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
